


Una Esperanza Para Dean

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, M/M, My First Fanfic, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, new soul
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: Dean se entera de que sam no tiene alma y lejos de aceptarlo, se embarca en una solucion ideada a raiz de una conversacion con un un angel y una botella de wiskey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo como escritora de fan fiction y apesar de que ya lo habia publicado en el 2010 en el foro de supernatural en español, con los conocimientos que adquiri con el tiempo lo arregle mejor sin tratar de modificarlo del todo, eso se entiende.  
> Espero les guste.

Con la angustia lacerando su garganta Dean Winchester no soportaba más las actitudes de su hermano, tan involuntarias y carentes de alma...

Sam no podía hacer más que ponerse por completo en las manos de su hermano para tomar decisiones y vislumbrar cual es el camino correcto a seguir, casi mata a su abuelo por solo hecho de la traición que ni siquiera le significo mucho, pero la última frase de este, hizo seguir una perfecta orden...

 

“Pegarme un tiro a la cabeza o deja me pasar...” 

 

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo si su hermano no le detenía. así sin más Sam Winchester confiaría a pleno en cualquier decisión que su hermano considerase transcendental.

Dean esta ofuscado conduciendo el impala, imprimiendo gran velocidad sobre el acelerador… extrañaba el tono de su hermano menor diciendo que aminorara la velocidad, pero no, ese cascaron vacío que era Sam no se inmuto para nada y no reconoció el semblante de angustia recorriendo por cada fibra del ser de su hermano...

 

\- Sam pasa me el teléfono, tengo que hablar con Bobby... - mascullo concentrado en la carretera.

 

Mientras que Sam acataba sin decir nada, le marco el número y le dio el celular en mano, mientras seguía leyendo el diario de su padre con la clara intención de memorizar hasta la última e ínfima línea Dean siguió esperando que le preguntase porque, pero parecía no interesarle en lo más mínimo.

 

Luego de hablar largo y tendido de todo lo averiguado con Castiel, la falta de alma de su hermano y a Crowley fucking rey de los demonios y su plan, carente de esperanza o pista que lo llevase a una solución, termino de comentar su frustración con Bobby que atónito por lo dicho acertó a decir...

 

\- Tranquilo hijo ya lo pillamos una vez y no tuvo más que acatar nuestros deseos, lo acorralaremos nuevamente no te quepa duda ... –

 

Las palabras de Bobby abrieron un poco la hinchada herida de Dean dejando escapar algo de tensión, pero no la suficiente para estar tranquilo, tras tres horas de hablar con Bobby y no tener ningún cruce de palabras con Sam, terminaron en un hotel familiar a descansar.

Dean necesitaba un trago del viejo Jack urgente, mientras que Sam fue a pedir una habitación él intento llamar de nuevo y hablar con Liza pero nada cambiaría lo pasado por lo que colgó el teléfono pasados algunos tonos y se metió en la habitación con su hermano.

Sam se dirigió directo al baño y Dean se sentó en la cama con la mirada fija en la pantalla de un destartalado televisor apagado, quedándose allí sumergido por completo en sus pensamientos, una media hora después Sam sale del baño con unos jeans rotos, una camiseta desastrosa como pequeña dispuesto a tirarse en el sofá a mirar a la televisión cuando encuentra a su hermano catatónico mirando el aparato apagado

 

\- ¿Dean…? ¿Estás bien...? – apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama, una pierna sobre el colchón y el otro pie en el suelo parecía casi muerto de lo inmóvil que estaba.

 

Se acercó para tratar de despertar a su hermano de su prácticamente ausente estado, dirigió una mano a su hombro y el instinto de Dean aun en ON no identifica a Sam para nada, solo un gélido escalofrío por lo que lo toma por el brazo tirándolo en la cama.

La completa sorpresa del menor lo deja atónito mirando a si fijo a su hermano y muy sorprendido Dean, parado a los pies de la cama, los ojos verdes se centran en la expresión Sam aun sumergido aun en sus pensamientos, aclarando dos cosas.... 

Una, el que tenía en frente era sin duda su hermano y dos, ¿Que significa realmente tener alma, acaso los sentimientos son, una de las consecuencias de tener alma?, ¿Y que provoca los sentimientos y la calidez espiritual realmente....?

En ese momento Sam intento comunicarse con el amenazante de su hermano que lo mira desde los pies de la cama y a Dean se le ilumino la cara sin responder a sus llamados, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, subiéndose al impala y conduciendo rápidamente fuera del alcance de la vista de Sammy que lo siguió interrogante...

Las almas son difíciles de obtener, miles de demonios las compran por el gran poder que conlleva la simple posesión de estas, pero ¿Que las genera…. de donde llegan las nuevas almas?, ¿Si es que el mito de la reencarnación nunca llego a ser cierto? 

 

Por lo que se encontró hablando con Cas... empezó a deslumbrar una respuesta y poniendo a su amigo como ejemplo, al tener un alma, pero no saber cómo sentir o saber que está bien o mal. Fue el acercamiento de ellos dos, que dio a Cas, la dichosa duda, que es algo de que su hermano también carecía, duda, miedo, incertidumbre, y acertando el tema con una botella de Jack a un hilo de ser terminada y otra vacía en el suelo...

Tambaleante frente a Cas que lo miraba atónito por las conclusiones no tan desacertadas de Dean, en un estado casi deplorable llego a preguntarle al Ángel inmóvil...

 

\- ¿Qué hay del amor... Cas? Tu amando a un padre ausente por tantos siglos deberías tener una respuesta solida... ¿No? - el Ángel ladeo su cabeza, miro al suelo mientras que Dean se sentaba en el piso mirándolo fijo y Ángel pronuncio...

\- El amor que sentía por mi padre no tenía una explicación, solo tenía fe de que así era y listo. pero entrando de lleno en lo que es tu vida y las dudas al reino de mi padre, me llevan a decir que el amor nace, simplemente nace Dean, no sé cómo... pero si lo que pretendes es generar un alma de la mismísima nada... para que Sam vuelva a ser el mismo, no diría que estás loco o que es imposible ya que tú mismo junto a tu hermano desafiaron al mismísimo destino y cambiaron todo plan arduamente armado por mi padre en su absoluta perfección, solo diría que vas a necesitar algo que contenga el alma fabricada de Sam, en su cuerpo ya que no será la original - Dean completamente sorprendido por ver y escuchar a Cas articular más de tres palabras, fue una acontecimiento casi apocalíptico...

\- Wow … - Dean exhala antes de largarse a reír en su borrachera y contestar. - No puedo creerlo de hecho conversemos y encima de todo. una marcada línea a seguir, de hecho, algo fuera de los raros planes de Crowley salía a la luz...- con la adrenalina en vena sumado a la gran cantidad de alcohol Dean se rio por un buen rato antes de siquiera ponerse a pensar que hacer ahora. 

 

intentando pararse y dirigirse al impala a contarle la buena nueva a Sam… cayó sobre el capo intentando sostenerse en pie, cuando Cas lo toma por el brazo y lo mete en el auto solo que del lado del copiloto, Dean confuso y completamente ebrio lo mira cruzando por enfrente del impala y subiendo se al auto dispuesto a conducir 

 

\- ¿Cas que rayos crees que haces? - una mirada rígida se posa sobre él, unos segundos después el ángel responde.  
\- Te llevo con Sam... - Dean lo miro mal.  
\- ¿¡Y quien te dio permiso de conducir a mi nena...!!? - Cas encendió el auto contestando.  
\- Tú me has dicho que no te gusta tele transportarte...- y Dean le sobre vino otra pregunta.  
\- ¿¿Y quién coño te ha enseñado a manejar...??? - Cas lo miro haciendo una sonrisueña torsión a causa de la graciosa pregunta del cazador.  
\- ¿Tú piensas que no te e vigilado lo suficiente como para no saber cómo conduces? - Dean miro por la ventanilla y el paisaje que se movía rápidamente y bufo.  
\- Acosador... - 

 

Ya en el motel y dirigiéndose a la misma puerta de la habitación, Dean apenas se sostenía con la ayuda del ángel cuando lo llamaron y desapareció...

 

\- ¡¡Demonios Cas!!- gruño fuertemente, cayendo sobre la hoja de madera y buscando en sus bolsillos alguna llave. 

 

Sam abrió la puerta rápidamente para saber qué había pasado con su hermano y este le cayó encima, por suerte para el mayor de los Winchester, el pequeño era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba por lo que con poco esfuerzo y nada de ayuda lo llevo a la cama donde Dean empezó a doblarse de la risa contando entre cortado la conversación con Cas a su hermano y riéndose a mas no poder.

Sam no entendía ni jota de lo que el borracho de su hermano decía. le quito la cazadora un poco a lo bruto junto con las botas y lo dejo dormir... Sam paso la noche investigando algún tipo de suceso que lo llevara a encontrar criaturas legendarias y muy antiguas para poderles sacar información, pero sin mucho éxito.

Preparo un trago especial para cuando Dean despertase y así lidiara mejor con la resaca, ya que Sam no dormía de noche por su falta irremediable de alma, se distrajo limpiando las armas, haciendo la colada, y navegando por internet.

Cayendo las 12 del mediodía los ojos de Dean se abrieron con tremendo esfuerzo, pero pudo manejarse hasta la heladera donde se topo con taza gigante con algo rojo y un cartel que dice “suprema medicina para la resaca” firmado Sam, sin poder decir o discernir nada se lo toma todo con cara de asco y deja la tasa en el fregadero.

Al recorrer la habitación con la mirada se da cuenta de que Sam no está por ningún lado, se da la vuelta y Cas está pegado a su costado repentinamente, Dean pega un salto a un lado por el susto...

 

\- ¡Rayos Cas, nunca vas a presentarte más amena mente! - la mirada rígida del ángel lo miro extrañado  
\- Lo siento solo te traía el sello del que hablamos anoche... - Dean chasqueo la lengua se volvió hacia el ángel mientras tomaba una cerveza de la heladera.

\- ¿¿Anoche??... Lo siento tío, pero no sé de que hablas, yo salí a beber y no me acuerdo ni siquiera como llegue a la cama. – Dean se rasca la cúspide de su cabeza, sus ojos entre cerrados y una mueca de asco por lo que acaba de revolverse su estómago con lo que tomo de aquella taza.

\- ¡Dean! Llegamos a la conclusión, de que podíamos darle a Sam un alma temporaria, generarla completamente de la nada y sujeta a el cuerpo de Sam con un sello Enoquiano. – le explico, la intensidad de los ojos azules fijos en el lo regreso a toda velocidad de lo pasado la noche anterior y lo único que le vino a la mente fue retar a Castiel…

\- ¡¡Me has tocado el coche!! ¡¡Si serás capullo!! ¡¡No se te ocurrió nada mejor para traerme de vuelta!!! – le grito abriendo la puerta del cuarto y revisando la carrocería por algún golpe o rayón.

\- Sigues cabreado por eso, mmm... te dejo esto aquí... - dejando la hoja de pergamino hecha añicos y un palmo de hojas con instrucciones sobre la mesa antes de desaparecer...

\- ¡Serás...! - salio de la habitación medio vestido y reviso a su nena de arriba abajo y nada estaba perfecta como siempre.

 

Sam que de repente se encontraba a su lado le pregunta que hacía en medias en mitad del estacionamiento, Dean volteo a verlo y este llevaba dos cafés negros en una bandeja de cartón con una bolsa de panecillos de mora.

En el momento que se sentaron en la mesa Dean sonrío y pensó que los gustos de Sam no variaron del todo, minutos más tarde Sam se quedó helado al escuchar toda la explicación del alma, que podía contener con un sello, hasta que recuperara le suya, acelerado empezó traducir el fajo de papeles que dejo Castiel y Dean suspiro aliviado al notar impaciencia por tener alma nuevamente.

No fue tan fácil, pero unas semanas después con todo el trabajo que les costó traducir las instrucciones lograron hacerse de las tintas especiales que necesitaban, conjuro más invocación y dado el bendito chamullo Enoquiano, tatuaron a Sam en mitad de la espalda, en el centro de la columna y a los lados de los omoplatos cubrieron el tatuaje fresco con la sangre de Castiel y esperaron a que se seque.

Al día siguiente Bobby y Dean miraba atentos al Sam para notar el cambio o algún efecto, pero nada, Sam seguía igual y este se puso a verificar los malditos papeles por si les falto algo, pasado el mediodía Castiel apareció en la cocina donde estaba Dean tomando una cerveza con mucha bronca.

\- Dean...- su voz profunda helo la piel de su espalda y volteo a verlo.

\- Demonios cas, te has tardado en volver… - protesto dejándose caer con mala gana en la silla de la cocina.

\- Lo siento.... – espeto, con la mirada sobre el sin hacer mas que eso.

\- Ni tanto. Escucha el dichoso sello no ha funcionado... – le comenta y da otro trago a su cerveza.

\- Si lo ha hecho, funciono...- afirma con mas en tonos pasivos en su voz.

\- ¡¡¿¿Mmm!?? ¿De que hablas? Sam no ha cambiado para nada. – el cazador abre los ojos más atentos al ángel y apoya sus codos en sus rodillas con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

\- Claro que no... - vuelve a afirmar y el silencio vuelve a inundar el espacio entre ellos mientras Dean en una expresión intenta hacerle entender al ángel que espera más en respuesta.

\- No te estoy siguiendo...- mosqueo interrogante al ángel

\- El espacio para albergar un alma esta plantado, ahora debes llenar el espacio, cualquier interacción con Sam hasta el más leve de las situaciones llenara el espacio generando un alma nueva... – explica mientras que el rostro de Dean parece quedarse más y más impávido.

\- ¿¡Y como demonios se supone que haga eso!? – le dice ya irritado incapaz de quitar su ojos de el.

\- No lo sé...- responde escuetamente.

 

En el momento que entro Sam a la cocina, Cas había simplemente desaparecido y Dean no podía quitar los ojos de su hermano, preguntándose de que manera podía el generar un alma en el cuerpo de su hermano...

Sam empezó a sentirse incomodo con el furtivo seguimiento de la mirada de su hermano y no pudo contener un tono avergonzado por el escrutinio, se sentó en la punta de la mesa y mirando de costado a su hermano que no dejaba de verlo, salto de la nada gritando…

 

\- ¡Ya es suficiente Dean! ¡Deja eso!! Y que, si no funciono, no por eso vas a mirarme así todo el tiempo, es realmente incomodo… - exasperado espera una respuesta de su hermano y Dean no hace más que sorprenderse de la reacción de Sam.

 

El pequeño sale de la cocina agobiado, con los hombros caídos casi encorvándose sobre su mismo por la bronca de que el plan no funcionara y la actitud de su hermano, Dean mira a Bobby al otro lado de la oficina del cazador sorprendido por la reacción.

Cayendo la noche Dean se despide de Bobby al dirigirse con Sam a Massachusett Lincon por los indicios de un caso, un pueblo donde un súcubo aparentemente estaba consumiendo la juventud de los niños, el mayor de los Winchester se percato de que Sam lo miraba de apoco, como si no quisiera que Dean lo notase, encorvado con los brazos cursados sobre el pecho pareciendo que quería preguntar y se lo encontraba indeciso, por supuesto el mayor lo noto inmediatamente pese a los esfuerzos de Sam y sonrío de lado al sentirlo como el antiguo Sam.

 

\- Eh… Sammy ¿Que pasa, a que viene esa cara? – le dijo con cariño, sintiendo como incluso él se sentía más a gusto con el otro hombre al ver una esperanza para su hermano en el horizonte.

\- ¿Uhh? ¡Eh! No, es nada yo solo eh... ¿Tú crees que esté funcionando esto digo, el sello? – el gesto que su hermano siempre hacia cuando algo le angustiaba estaba allí, disminuido no era el gesto completo, pero empezaba a notarse en su rostro también.

\- Aun no podría confirmártelo, pero parece que entre más tiempo pasemos juntos, mas va creciendo… no te parece... ¿Dime como te sientes? – Dean sonríe de costado y trata de mirar tanto a su hermano como a la carretera, casi haciéndole gracia que es el quien le pregunta ahora a su hermano por sus sentimientos.

\- Yo ehh… no se raro, incomodo, tengo frío... – el largo cuerpo se retorció levemente intentando cambiar un poco su posición, intentando estar más cómodo.

\- ¿Frío? - destaco interrogante, bueno si… la noche a pesar de ser verano, estaba más fría de lo normal, ya llevaban un buen rato en campo abierto donde la temperatura siempre es más baja.

\- Si... no está precisamente agradable, pararemos en el próximo motel ¿De acuerdo? - Sam solo asintió con la cabeza volviendo al silencio en la cabina.

 

Una hora después en un motel que se caía a pedazos, Sam se sentó en la cama a ver tele, esta somnoliento pero no tenía sueño, Dean se sentó a su lado y Sam sorprendido, lo miro nervioso.

 

\- ¿Qué haces? – soltó algo alterado al tener a su hermano pegado a su hombro.

\- ¡Que! Solo miro la televisión y ¿Tú? ¿Estás bien Sammy? – espeto analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de notar hasta lo más mínimo.

\- Si, si, no es nada, en serio. - el menor se abraso así mismo y con los codos en las piernas, siguió mirando un programa en la televisión cuando Cas aparece frente a ellos y Sam pega un respingo seguido de un grito de susto mortal.

 

Dean lo mira completamente sorprendido y saca a Cas de la habitación y le pregunta que sucede.

 

\- He averiguado el correcto modo de generar un alma...- comenta Castiel saltándose el saludo previo a una conversación.

\- Pues desembucha que esperas... – fuera del cuarto el ambiente mas frio hace a Dean cruzarse de brazos.

\- Bueno...- espera nuevamente con parsimonia.

\- ¡Cas! - reclama el cazador esperando que se apure.

\- Bueno digamos que yo fui creado del amor de mi padre asía mi...- Dean mira ambas palmas hacia arriba del ángel.

\- Y....- Dean asiente levemente en dirección del ángel para que siga su explicación.

\- A eso voy... El alma de los humanos nace del amor de mi padre a vosotros… los humanos -

\- ¡CASS! ¡Desembucha de una vez que me crispo con tantas vueltas! – completamente impaciente la voz de Dean se hace dura y raspada.

\- Si, si, ya estoy llegando al punto ...ósea que toda relación afectiva desemboca en el incremento del alma, ...a estas alturas el espacio para el alma de Sam está siendo ocupado por una pequeña lucesita que podríamos llamar el “alma nueva” – ambos sopesan la información, pero cas le mira esperando notar que le entendió. - Esta debe ser alimentada con frecuencia …- añade y Dean vuelve a mirarle.

\- ¿¡Que!?... Cada 2 horas como los bebes o que...- Dean que aun absorbía lo que decía el ángel se preocupó pensando que si no era constante el alma disminuiría de tamaño.

\- No, es algo más complejo ya que debes alimentarla de momentos afectivos, no sé si me explico bien, es complicado de EXPLICAR... – vuelve a repetirse y el cazador puede ver en el ángel que está buscando la manera de ser más conciso.

\- Tranquilo tigre, tómalo con calma que no te entiendo nada... –

\- ¡¡Rayos Dean, se supone que como humano y poseedor de un alma debería entérenlo!! – el ángel se exaspera y Dean solo le mira enajenado. - ¡Ya se!, ¿Has abrasado alguna vez a Sam…? - el ángel que giraba sobre sus pasos, voltee hacia él y con el dedo en el aire lo apunta.

\- ¿¡¡Eh!!? ¡Pues claro, cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo o una pesadilla... Espera me estás diciendo que lo abrase! ¿Estás loco? Sabes lo descabellado de eso con el tamaño que tiene el bigfoot. - a Dean se le sale de la boca la acotación sin siquiera pensar.

\- Que tiene que ver que se un....eh...... ¿Big…foot? – Dean recuerda que Castiel carece de cualquier referencia humana y rueda los ojos.

 

Dean miro incrédulo unos minutos mas a Cas que no se daba por enterado los dos metros de altura de su hermano y cuando fue a refutarle nuevamente su amigo se desvaneció, dejando a un intranquilo Winchester en la puerta de la habitación.

 

Dean entro al cuarto y Sam lo miraba preocupado y con ojos de cachorro asustado... 

 

\- ¿Que quería? - menciono bajito mostrando un puchero.

 

El mayor río sentándose a su lado nuevamente y recordó que Sam usaba esa mirada para que le diera algo, la razón de todo el asunto golpeo su cerebro, se levantó agarro el televisor lo movió dejándolo frente a un sillón destartalado de dos cuerpos, rara mente cómodo y le indico con la mano a Sam que se sentara junto a él dando un par de golpes al cojín a su lado...

 

Sam acudió tímido y preocupado a sentarse, bueno prácticamente no entraban los dos y Dean paso el brazo por encima de los hombros de Sam, sin hacer mucho escándalo por ello y siguió mirando el ridículo programa, al cabo de unas horas estaban terminando una película, Dean se froto el rostro y noto de que Sam de había dormido profundamente en su hombro, Dan dubitativamente acercó su mano al cabello de su hermano y lo acaricio, su hermano pequeño hizo una mueca pacifica en respuesta, el chico llevaba 1 año y 5 meses sin dormir, sin siquiera una siesta y ahora el alivio entraba en su cuerpo.

 

Dean sabía que eso significaba… el alma estaba allí y crecía, pero ya había pasado unos dias desde que se le coloco el tatuaje a Sam, a este paso no tendría un alma completa, pero era un comienzo...

 

Se quedó allí mirando a su hermanito dormir pasando sus dedos entre el largo cabello chocolate tan suave como lo tenía de niño y pensando en lo que Cas dijo, intentando pensar en cómo coño iba a generar “situaciones afectivas” sin parecer un ridículo y cursi hermano mayor.

 

Eran las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente cuando Sam se despertó en la falda de su hermano, abrazado a su cintura y con la mano de Dean sobre su espalda, se levantó lentamente restregando sus ojos. no podía creer que haya podido dormir y menos que haya dormido abrasado de su hermano en un sillón tan pequeño, pero mierda que era cómodo (el destartalado), miro a Dean muy de cerca preguntándose, si soñaba algo en especial, pero Dean no se mosqueo para nada, se levantó estirando su largo cuerpo con los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza y se propuso ir por algo de desayunar. 

Por alguna razón tenia un sentimiento de felicidad y satisfacción muy metido dentro del pecho, que practicante lo hacía dar brincos, y pensó al llegar al autoservicio, que si Dean lo viese lo chincharía por parecer una quinceañera con zapatos nuevos.

 

Al llegar de vuelta a la habitación con un café negro y un late de vainilla con canela y donas glaseadas, la mirada de Dean se clavó en él y le respondió con una sonrisa a modo de buenos dias. 

 

\- Aquí tienes tu café, me ducho y nos vamos, ¿Ok? – Sam miro a Dean. pero este solo sonrió y se fue al baño.

 

Dean lo siguió con la mirada, si, ese era más su Sammy que el cascaron vacío al que el instinto le decía que mate mientras dormía...

 

\- ¿Está contento o es ilusión mía? - comento para si mismo, sonriendo en consecuencia, tomo uno de los vasos y escupió todo, mojando la mesa al encontrarse con el late de su hermano, maldijo. Pero inmediatamente reacciono volteando su mirara al baño y pensó sorprendido... ¿Realmente fusiona?

 

Tras resolver el caso del súcubo, que no era un súcubo sino una endemoniada bruja de 12 años, pero solo en apariencia, se dirigieron a Dakota del norte a un pueblo llamado Greenbellow, a Dean no le quedaban mas ideas para ser “afectivo con su hermanito” de dos metros y 100 toneladas de musculo.

 

Por lo que en una parada Sam iba de lo más contento al bar a buscarle una cerezas a Dean, cuando unos camioneros notaron a Sam demasiado risueño, hablando con barman con inocencia por lo que decidieron que era buena idea acompañarlo fuera del bar y terminando por arrastrarlo a un oscuro rincón del callejón aledaño, claro, se preguntaran como solo 2 hombres pudieron con el experimentado cazador, bueno fueron más sus palabras las que desbordaron de terror la tierna alma de Sam, que se quedó gélida ante las situación.

 

Al notar que se tardaba mas de 10min en ir por una puta cerveza su hermano y ya apunto de meterse al bar escucha el murmullo de alguien al que le tapan la boca y una voz perturbarte salir del callejón. 

 

\- No te preocupes vamos a cuidar bien precioso... – Dean rodo los ojos y termino por apretarse el puente de la nariz incapaz de ignorar aquello. 

 

Dean que siempre escucha a su instinto y por el mismo, camina envalentonado al callejón donde encontró a un enorme gordo sujetando a su hermano de la cara, sorprendiéndole aun mas, mientras que un flacucho con cara de guasón, le sujetaba los brazos por detrás de su espalda obligándolo a mantenerse de rodillas...

 

El cazador se acercó casi imperceptible cuando una oleada de oscura furia se apodero de él, dándole al obeso personaje un golpe certero en las costillas, dejándolo sin aire y que paso a patearle obsesivamente, miro a Sam y luego al flacucho tipejo, el cual soltó a Sam y huyó despavorido al ver los ojos renegridos del el mayor de los Winchester.

 

Sam sin mas se desplomo cayendo sobre sus rodillas, no sabía porque, no pudo defenderse estaba más que asustado… le temblaba todo el cuerpo sin poder detenerlo, Dean se acercó y trato de tranquilizarlo tal vez... se acercó demasiado cuando Sam dio un salto de terror hacia atrás y cómo pudo se puso en pie para salió corriendo de vuelta al impala en el cual se encerró. 

 

Dean no entendía nada, algo más le pasaba a su hermano y parecía que estaba tratando con un pre-adolescente, inocente e inmaduro, tardo un largo rato en convencer a Sam de que le dejara subir al auto y que él no le iba a herir...

 

Ya en el camino encontró un motel y Sam, no se quería bajar y ni entrar en el cuarto, después cuando había caído dormido saco a su hermano del auto y lo llevo a la cama, tomo una botella y espero junto al auto a que Castiel, respondiera a su llamado, pasaron las horas y nada, miro su reloj ya eran las 3 de la madrugada, hacía frío y de repente Cas mostró su rostro. 

 

\- ¿Sucede algo Dean? - pregunto confuso el ángel.

\- Si que si, Sam esta actuando raro...-

\- ¿No ha sido siempre así...?-

\- Jaja muy gracioso...-

\- Lo intento...-

\- Hoy... unos tipos atacaron a Sam... y se horrorizo tanto que no se pudo defender... – Dean no miraba al ángel, recordando cómo había salido corriendo.

\- Por supuesto. era más que obvio una reacción asi...- Dean arqueo las cejas molesto.

\- ¿Perdón, como dices? -

\- Dean el alma que estas recreando en Sam es como la de un recién nacido, a pesar de la edad física de tu hermano su alma es aún muy joven y tierna, las agresiones verbales lo afectaran más de lo que piensas, puede incluso retraerse y temer de todo y todos, como un animalito … como se llaman... ehh… - Castiel busca la palabra y mueve la mano como intentando tronar los dedos.

\- ¿Conejo...? - 

\- No.. indian.. india... no, no mas pequeño... – Castiel frunció la boca aún más.

\- ¿No sé..., hámster...? -

\- Si, si, ese mismo...- le dijo con un deje de satisfacción.

\- Estas de broma...- el ángel distraído mira al infinito …

\- Lo siento debo irme, fomenta la cercanía, la confianza y no te olvides del amor... - Castiel desaparece sin más , mientras el mayor refunfuña con la botella por la mitad en la mano.

\- Como si fuera tan fácil...- protesta para si mismo y da un sorbo al licor antes de entrar a la habitación.

 

A la mañana siguiente Dean ya despierto llama a Bobby y le dice que no ira al dichoso pueblito que mande a investigar a otro que él tiene un flor de dilema con su hermano y le corta sin esperar respuesta alguna, Sam aun dormido siente como le acarician el pelo, es una mano cálida que le reconforta, pero al recordar donde estaba y con quien, lo que esos hombres intentaron hicieron y planeaban hacerle, la oscura mirada de Dean al golpearlos como la que tanto lo atemorizo, aparto la mano de él y de un tirón corrió al baño, cerrando la puerta y olvidando por completo trabarla, unos escasos segundos pasaron cuando Dean molesto casi tira la puerta abajo.

 

\- ¿¡¡Me quieres decir que rayos sucede contigo!!? - grito amenazante, al parecer no recordaba lo que le había dicho el ángel al noche anterior...

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	2. Chapter 2

Dean le siguió al baño y al encontrar la puerta trabada la pateo.

 

\- Yo....yo.... - Sam tiembla, no podía contenerse no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo... la misma confusión perturbando cada nervio.

\- ¡Sam! ¡No puedo creer que me metas en el mismo saco que esos palurdos, sé que tenías miedo, pero como puede siquiera cruzarte por esa cabezota que te aria daño! – le grita sintiendo cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse en respuesta.

 

Sam ya no lo resistía más, los gritos de su hermano le aterraban, una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo aflojándole las rodillas, cayendo sobre ella con las palmas contra el piso intentando sostenerse, intentaba no llorar, pero el sollozo contenido, llego a los oídos de Dean que se patio mental mente y acercándose bruscamente.

 

Lo tomo de la camisa levemente y tiro de el para abrazarlo allí en el suelo, Sam seguía temblando, quedándose quieto, paso bastante tiempo hasta que Sam se tranquilizó y correspondió a abrasarle más fuerte aun, unas cuantas horas después Sam yacía dormido en el regazo de su hermano con los brazos rodeándole la cintura y Dean acariciándole la cabeza suavemente como a un cachorrillo.

 

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Dean volvió al cuarto con algo de comida y unas cerveza cuando abrió la heladera se dio cuenta de que aun tenían y se dio cuenta que desde que el alma de Sam resurgió no bebía nada de alcohol.

 

Calculo el tiempo, la edad de Sam, el susto que se llevó con esos hombres, cazar no le era problema al parecer pero que dos tipos le dijeran obscenidades y se lo quisieran montar con él, le daba pavor, no por el hecho de que fuesen hombres... cree el, también se percató, que miraba a las mujeres como si tuviese 6 años, como si todas fueran su madre... con ojos grandes y sonrisa amplia y esa luz desprendiendo de él como si fueran el mundo entero.

 

Entonces después de cas veinte días él tenía creía que su hermano tenía alma de un niño de 6 años o menor, Cas menciono que para que se desarrollara bien el alma de Sam. las situaciones afectivas debían ser continuas, confianza, cercanía y eh… cuál era el otro, eh, así el amor... como coño va a demostrarle amor... mierda.

 

Sam se levantó de la cama restregando sus ojos hasta que le identifico y le hablo.

 

\- Dean tengo hambre... - Dean estiro el brazo alcanzando le una cerveza y niño adormilado empezó a beber, cuando como un resorte termino en el fregadero escupiendo la bendita bebida.

\- ¡¡Aghh que asco!!- Dean lo miro y se mordió las ganas de reírse. 

\- ¿Que dices princesa? Si siempre has bebido conmigo, no me digas que ya no te gusta…- limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano sabiendo que su primera hipótesis era cierta con respecto a la bebida.

\- Si ya sé, no sé porque me supo tan mal, es como si nunca la hubiese probado... - Sam se sentó frente a Dean y empezó a comer la hamburguesa y la ensalada que su hermano le trajo, ambos comieron hasta estar satisfechos y la reacción de Sam fue levantarse y agradecerle la comida con beso en la mejilla como cuando era un pequeñito, Dean atónito le miro atentamente cómo su hermano se dirigía de nuevo a la cama.

 

Esa noche Sam se despertó con una pesadilla, una donde su hermano se transformaba en vampiro y la culpa, miro por la ventana aun recostado intentando volver a dormir pero alguien paso de largo por allí y no pudo controlar el miedo que le inundaba, su mente disparando el único que lo protegería de ese miedo estaba muy cerca de él, por lo que se escabullo a la cama de su hermano que se sobresaltó por la silenciosa intromisión.

 

\- ¿Sammy que crees que haces? - Sam lo miro con ojos de cachorro degollado por no decir borrego

\- Tuve una pesadilla Dean, tengo miedo, ¿Puedo dormir contigo? - 

 

Dean escéptico le miro atentamente porque esos ojos eran del Sam de 6 años que él conocía, no le contesto solo paso un brazo alrededor de Sam y este se recostó en el pecho como solía hacerlo, Dean le sostenía y le acariciaba dulcemente la espalda, en eso se le cruzo por la cabeza que su hermanito se veía lindo así y olía bien también...

Un rechinido de auto en su cabeza, parecía fulminarle la última neurona despierta, ¡¡Él no estaba pensando que su hermano el Bigfoot!! ¡¡Era lindo!! ¡¡No, no, no, esto no está pasando!!!

 

Un par de días después y de un ensordecedor silencio de Dean, como de una inaguantable distancia entre ellos, Sam no aguanto más y se puso a llorar en el asiento trasero del impala, Dean miro por el retrovisor con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo entrecortadamente preocupado...

 

\- ¿Sam? ¿Qué sucede? - un quebrado sonido salió de la garganta del pequeño.

\- Nada... Dean... - mientras que el sollozo continuo, le hizo detener el impala a un lado del camino, se bajó del auto y se subió al asiento trasero para hablar mejor con Sammy.

\- Hey, Sammy… anda dime que pasa, ¿Porque lloras...? ¿Alguien te ha molestado?... Tu dime que le rompo las piernas. - Sam se ensimismo aún más arrinconándose contra la puerta del coche.

\- No Dean...- Dean no sabía qué hacer, hace tiempo que no lidiaba con el pequeñito de su hermano.

\- Y porque lloras... - Sam no le respondía y Dean se acercaba más, lo tomo de la nuca para que se le acercase y pudiese abrasarlo.... preocupado de que le vuelva a parecer lindo y Sam se abalanzo sobre el repentinamente, mojándole la cazadora con sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Tú ya no me quieres! Estoy hecho una nenaza con esto de mi alma nueva y tu no me hablas... y.... me gritas, me ignoras, ¡Si solo no me quieres! ¡Dímelo! Pero no me tortures mas ya sé que soy un monstruo y nada cambia lo que te he hecho. – es entrecortada su voz por los hipidos y el llanto del cazador.

 

Dean no conseguía decir que no era nada de eso, pero no sabía cómo, recordando un episodio cuando a Sam se le había metido en la cabeza que su padre no lo quería porque siempre estaba de caza y solo Dean estaba allí con él, por lo que le levanto el rostro y le beso las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas...

 

\- No es eso...- dijo besándole la otra mejilla. - Yo no estoy enojado… - dándole un pequeño beso en los párpados. - No eres un monstruo... - susurrándole al oído, otro beso en el cuello. - Solo que no se, que más hacer para que sepas que nunca voy a dejar de quererte. - Sam se dio cuenta de que un calor que le recorría el cuerpo, allí tumbado sobre su hermano, y la voz de Dean le excito muchísimo, sintiendo esos besos como si fueran el paraíso.

 

El aliento caliente de Sam en el cuello estaba perturbando a Dean, que cayo en cuenta de la comprometida posición en la que se encontraba sumados a los besos y susurros que le dio a su hermanito inocentemente.

Intentando salir de allí tal vez recobrar algo de su postura neutral, pero Sam sujeto sin más las manos de su hermano con toda fuerza que en realidad pose en ese cuerpo por sobre su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos alarmado, Dean trago en seco al notar la intensa mirada llena de lujuria del menor, tenía que salir de allí pero ya porque no sabía que había detonado ese comportamiento, ¿Y como hacer eso sin lastimar la tierna alma de Sam?

Sam descendió a el cuello de Dean y lo beso suavemente, seguido por un mordisco, Dean intento reprimir la abrasante sensación inútilmente, haciendo que Sam se acomodara aún más sobre él, consiguiendo un perfecto roce de caderas, el mayor noto como algo duro se le incrustaba en la entrepierna y Dean no se la creía que su hermano paso de la “tierna infancia” a la desenfrenada “pubertad”.

¡¡Maldita alma!! Intento zafarse cuando Sam empezó a besarle tan deliciosamente que se le olvido donde, porque, como y cuando, se suponía que debía salir de allí, en un movimiento hábil del pequeño, hizo que Dean le dejara un espacio para profundizar el beso, Dean maldijo mentalmente.

 

“Saca me dé aquí Castiel” grito en su cabeza, pero la vos de ángel se hizo escuchar... dentro de su cabeza

 

\- Lo siento Dean, pero si quieres recuperar a tu hermano deberás seguir el curso que te he descripto, fomenta la confianza, la cercanía y el amor...- con el mismo tono profundo y casi ensordecedor no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

 

Dean intento zafarse inútilmente, todo el peso de su hermano lo tenía acorralado 

 

“¡Me estas jodiendo Castiel! ¡Esto no puede ser, es mi hermano!” sus labios estaban siendo magullados y tiranizados por la fuerza con la que quería abrirse paso su hermanito.

“Es el único camino...”

 

Dean ya no podía frenar su cuerpo empezaba a responder a las caricias de su hermano menor. Sam se separó a escasos centímetros solo para respirar, notando la dulce y acelerada respiración del mayor, ya rendido a él.

 

\- ¿Cómo es posible que sepas tan bien Dean? - mascullo Sam en el oído del rubio, que se empalmo enseguida con la sensual voz de su Sammy... intentando replicar tenuemente, sin fuerzas.

\- Para Sam por favor... -

 

Con el pulso acelerado noto como las manos de Sam dejaban de sujetarle, pero el no podía resistir por mas que su mente decía lo contrario ya ni para moverse o salir de allí. El pequeño deslizo sus manos por su rostro y dibujo suavemente el contorno de los labios de Dean.

 

\- ¿Me quieres Dean? - el mayor con escasa fuerza abrió los ojos y con todo el peso de Sam sobre el. 

\- Sabes que si Sammy... - continuo el recorrido por el cuello de Dean hasta su pecho. Siguiendo una línea con sus enormes manos que desespero al mayor, cuando llego a su cintura y se posaron en su erección ya dolorida por el pantalón y la falta de tacto...

\- ¿Estás seguro Dean, quieres que pare...? - susurro en el oído de su hermano, que no podía detener su respiración.

 

Soltando entre dientes el nombre de su hermano cuando este abrió el botón de sus vaqueros, Sammy no paraba de morderle el cuello y en un descuido de Samuel Winchester, el instinto de Dean le dio un empujón para zafarse de la situación tan sumisa, que no pegaba con él para nada, saliendo rápidamente del impala.

Intentando recuperar el aliento completamente falto de aire, parado a mitad del camino con las manos yendo de sus rodillas a la cabeza y mirando al cielo, grito.

 

\- ¡Voy a matarte Castiel! - Sam todavía en el auto miraba a Dean, un poco descolocado, no sabía si enojarse por la huida de su hermano o horrorizarse por lo que le había estado haciendo a Dean y que en ese momento por no lastimarle se dejaba hacer... ¿Era si realmente? 

 

Un sin fin de dudas le llenaron la cabeza sin darle respuesta alguna... salió del auto y se dirigió a Dean intentando estirar su dedo hacia él, pero este se dio la vuelta con la furia en el rostro. 

 

\- ¡Entra al auto, pero ya!- ordeno y lo último que escucho de él, fue como la puerta del impala se cerró.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	3. Chapter 3

Dean se subió al coche seguido por Sam. Toda velocidad dejo a el pequeño en un motel y se marchó a un bar, prohibiéndole salir del lugar, Sam intimidado y con mucha culpa, acato las ordenes de un cabreadísimo hermano mayor sin poder decir nada.

Horas más tarde y bien ebrio de camino al motel en un callejón, aparece caminado junto a el Castiel, Dean lo mira con todo el odio del mundo y le grito desesperado.

 

\- ¡Te parece que me tenga que meter mano mi hermano para que la puta alma se desarrolle! ¡Maldito desgraciado, podría haberme sacado de allí! - 

\- Estas enojado... - de nuevo la irritante voz profunda, tan estable y neutra que erizaba cada bello de su nuca.  
\- ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Todo el asunto es una completa mierda!! – Dean camina en círculos y patea unas cajas amontonadas ene l callejón.

\- Pero si el alma de tu hermano paso de los 6 a los 14 en unos 15 minutos… deberías estar contento, de seguir este ritmo, llegara al madures actual física en pocos días... - Dean espantado levantando las cejas con los ojos bien abiertos comenta suavemente...

\- Me dices... pretendes, que continué donde lo dejamos ¿Con mi hermanito? ¿Y qué debería reventar de felicidad? - Cas miro el suelo, luego a Dean, al otro costado, dio un paso asía él y dijo...

\- Me pareció que lo estabas disfrutando...- le sostuvo la mirada firmemente.

\- Estas loco tío, si piensas que lo disfrute, no por nada reclame que me sacaras de allí. – le exclamo.

\- Mmmm... -

\- Que! -

\- No lo entiendo... querías a tu hermano de vuelta tal como era, con un alma humana...-

\- ¿Y? No por eso me voy a acostar con el. – exclama exasperado sin entender como el ángel no ve lo malo en ello.

\- Estas tan dispuesto a morir por el... pero no a amarlo completamente… no entiendo, ¿Porque Dean …? – el ángel le piraba sin entender la diferencia.

 

El ángel lo mira gélido intentando comprender los extremos y la transición del afecto que le tiene a Sam, escrutando a Dean por una respuesta, cuando el mismo Winchester no puede creer la comparación que le planteo el ángel... catatónico sigue caminando al motel y Cas se desvanece...

 

Al llegar Sam estaba sentado en una silla frente a la puerta, donde le ordeno quedarse, horas antes, lo miro incrédulo, no podía ser que no se moviera de allí, pero un muy dormido Sam intenta no caerse de la silla su cabeza tambaleándose hacia un lado, cuando Dean lo toma del brazo, este habré los ojos y ve a su hermano llevarle a la cama.

\- ¿Sigues enojado Dean?... - pregunto el somnoliento chico.

\- No... - dijo a secas el mayor sin poder mirarle en realidad.

\- ¿Duermes conmigo? - Dean lo miro sorprendido.

\- Claro que no niñato... ¿Ya estas grandecito no te parece? Ahora duerme y no se diga más... – le espeta lo más firme que puede, con el ceño fruncido y tirando la manta sobre su hermano.

 

Dean completamente mareado se durmió apenas apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, vestido y cruzado de brazos.

En un sobresalto, muchas horas después, el rubio sale de la cama llevándose todo por delante direccionándose con urgencia a usar el baño, al salir con una resaca palpitando en sus sienes, mira a Sam que se acurruca de manera extraña en la cama, se acerca a mirarlo, notando que ha llorado hasta quedarse dormido, con una expresión de tristeza aguda en el rostro que ahora era iluminado por la luz del baño.

El rubio no soporta la imagen, apoyando la espalda en la pared se desliza por ella sin apartar la mirada de Sammy, con ambas manos en el rostro se refriega la cien tratando de no pensar... en los nuevos sentimientos de Sam y las palabras de Castiel que retumbaban contundentemente en su cabeza gracias a la imagen y la continua resaca...

¿Sammy había estado llorando solo por no querer dormir en la misma cama? ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo puede ser que…? Rayos, esto se está poniendo cada vez más virulento, los sentimientos de Sammy corren hacía el demasiado rápido, haciendo que se confunda. Si! Eso es, todo esto es una estúpida confusión, solo se lo aclarará bien por la mañana y así... romperá en lágrimas de nuevo convencido a decir que no le quiere y que le odio por querer me así, si, eso será fantástico... ¡¡Demonios!! Como saldrá de esto sin lastimar a Sam...

 

Dean se tomó un par de analgésicos y se dispuso a dormir, ya vería la manera de que Sam obtenga un alma más madura y se entienda un poco mejor y que él entienda mejor estos extraños nuevos pensamientos.

 

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana y no mejorando la situación Dean emprendió un viajecito del que no sabía si saldría bien parado, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor para levantarle el animo a Sammy

 

\- ¡Eh! ¡Sammy! ¡Despierta y vamos a desayunar...!- Sam levanto la vista apenas, abrió los ojos y se percató de que los tenía hinchados y le ardían, se restregó y escucho que su hermano le ordenaba bañarse rápidamente para desayunar.

 

Minutos después ya en la cafetería Dean pide unos especiales y café negro para él.

 

\- ¿Dean...? - Sam llamo su atención y su hermano respondió sin mirarle.

\- ¿Sam...? -

\- Este... el especial, tiene todo lo que me gusta inclusive el pastel de sidra... -

\- Aja. - asintió Dean mirando el periódico.

\- Pero no te gusta nada de esto… - Sam seguía mirado a su hermano intentando encontrar su mirada.

\- Aja-  
\- No entiendo... porque... -Sam no llego a hacer la pregunta cuando Dean bajo el periódico dirigiéndose a el con una amplia sonrisa 

\- Es que hoy es un día especial... - Sam lo miro intrigado. 

\- ¿Especial... porque...? ¿No deberíamos estar en otro lado? ¿Qué pasa Dean? – la angustia crecía por debajo de su esófago y hacia nudos en su estómago, pero intentaba no pensar en lo que hizo y concentrarse en lo que su hermano decía.

\- Hoy es el día, de lo que a Samuel Winchester le gusta hacer, así que, nos tomamos el día y hacemos todo lo que te plazca, ¿Qué te parece hermanito? – Dean rio satisfecho, - ¿Ha que no es un gran plan?!-

\- Lo que yo quiera.... plan.... ¿¡De que va todo esto Dean!?- espeto más exasperado, pero aun indeciso de lo que pasaba.

\- Ah! Tu solo disfrutarlo y después damos una vuelta por ahí y me dices que se te antoja, visitar un museo y esas chorradas de bibliotecas o no sé, el cine o un parque de diversiones lo que quieras...-

 

Un desconfiado Sam, observa a su hermano, todo sonrisas con la camarera que les trae el desayuno y un gran nudo se le incrusta en el estómago causándole un dolo intenso, mientras que la duda de hacia donde va todo esto de él día de Sam Winchester va a ir a parar....

 

Una hora más tarde Sam camina detrás de Dean mirándolo todo y su hermano mayor espera a que el decida donde ir después, pasan por una librería comprando varios libros que Sam hace rato quería y saliendo de allí, ya distendido camina junto a su hermano y vislumbra un enorme cartel promocionando una feria que llega hoy a la ciudad en la que están.

 

\- ¡Dean! - mira entusiasmado a su hermano, y este voltea hacia el para acercarse unos pasos a el y ver el cartel.

\- ¿Podemos ir? - el cazador sonríe en su dirección y el corazón de Sam tiembla suavemente como si le aleteara en el pecho.

\- Claro, Sam hoy es tu día ¿No?... - sonríe suavemente dejando a Sam muy embobado con la imagen de su hermano haciendo que se voltee rápidamente al notarse como las mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse

 

Sam no se enteraba para nada de que su hermano intentaba suavizarlo, para ponerle limites más tarde, de lo que podían o no hacer juntos, llegando a la feria y entre la multitud de gente Sam se encontró de lleno con una casa del terror y se río de lo patético que se veía la caravana, Dean se paró junto a él sonriendo.

 

\- ¿Que... entramos? - sin ningún interés en particular.

\- Si …. no creo que asuste, seguro es bastante patético ¿No? - e dijo con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro y los profundos hoyuelos que Dean intento no mirar demasiado.

\- ¡Seguro! Después de todo lo que vemos a diario, esto no le llega ni a los talones. - aseguro Dean pavoneándose, miro hacia atrás indicándole a Sam entrar y este le siguió automáticamente con un peluche en el brazo y un helado en la otra mano...

 

A Dean no le parecía la gran cosa, pero estaba pendiente de cualquier cosa que su instinto le marcase para ponerse en guardia, yendo al caso estos lugares casi siempre albergaba uno que otro suceso sobrenatural que realmente dependía de ellos para detenerlo.

Caminaron por los pasillos que se angostaban cada vez más, Sam iba detrás de Dean sujetando con fuerza el peluche de perro que el mayor gano para él y mirando atento las roídas paredes…

Solo una tétrica música circulaba por el lugar nada de maniquíes mal pintados o con disfraces torpes, solo las paredes peladas, pero al llegar a una especie de rotonda donde las telas de araña parecían enmarcar una palanca justo en el medio de la habitación... Sam nota como centenares de arañas caen sobre ellos. 

Asqueados salen corriendo de ahí, Dean se ríe de lo lindo cuando se percata de que su hermano tomo otro camino lejos de su vista, empieza a llamarlo y se enreda con unas cuerdas, avanzando mas allá de esa habitación.

Comienza a sonar algo mucho más escalofriante, entrando en otra habitación monstros de película y sangre artificial recorre las paredes y el solo sigue riendo de lo patético y poco pensado del lugar cuando escucha un grito aterrado de su hermanito y corre hacia donde se desvanece su voz.

Sigue registrando los salones contiguos pero nada, ya con la pistola en la mano algo gigantesco lo abraza por detrás de repente e intenta soltarse inútilmente cuando se da cuenta de que es su hermano el que lo sujeta mientras tiembla sin remedio, metiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

 

\- ¿¡Sam!? – exclama tratando de separar sus enormes brazos de él.

\- ¡Dean... tengo miedo saca me dé aquí! ¡Por favor, por favor! - a Sam le temblaba la voz y no entendía porque, cuando en la oscuridad al cuarto donde entro por último divisa un escalofriante payaso muy parecido a aquel que mataba a los padres de los niños que visitaba.

 

A Dean tampoco le gusto demasiado ya que en un momento la luz vacilante hacia ver los hilos del cual pendía el payaso, Dean intento moverse, pero el peso de Sam no se lo permitía …

\- Sam... vamos suelta y nos vamos... – los dedos de su hermano estaban aferrado a su chaqueta y cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- No... - temblaba como una hoja aferrándose más a su hermano, al punto de que Dean creyó que se treparía a él.

\- ¡Eh! Tranquilo que tengo la pistola cargada y no te va a pasar nada... - con un tomo sereno y esa estúpida música que no ayudaba para nada, el rubio logro que su hermanito de dos metros, le soltara un poco para darse la vuelta tomarlo de la mano y salir de allí... 

 

Sam sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su hermano y con la cabeza agachas salió de ese lugar, para pegarse terrible susto cuando, Castiel se le ocurrió hacer acto de presencia y Sammy se aferró nuevamente a la espalda de su hermano escondiendo la mirada detrás de su cuello. 

Con el fastidio y las ganas de matarlo que caracterizan solo a Dean miro al ángel con enfado, cuando el plumífero le tendió un colgante muy raro de color azul brillante

 

\- ¿Que es esto? – le dijo extendiendo la mano para tomarlo.

\- Es un medidor. – menciono con voz rasante.

\- ¡Uh, si! Como olvidarme si es tan común.... me puedes decir de una puñetera vez para que quiero un medidor y que demonios mide...- le dice con Sam aun pegado a él y sintiendo como el calor empieza a aumentar en su espalda.

\- Ah si… -

\- ¡Cas! ¡Habla de una vez! ¡Que me quedo sin aire con los brazos de Sasquash apretándome así! - espeto tratando de zafarse del agarre pero las manos de Sam parecían pegadas a su cuerpo.

\- Claro esto, se lo pones a Sam en el cuello y según el color te dirá en qué edad se encuentra su alma, algo así como que si no revise continuo afecto, el alma disminuye de edad y si lo recibe crece y esto te muestra en qué dirección va, cuando el color de este colgante este del color de los ojos de Sam será cuando su alma este completa y sea permanente madura permaneciendo de ese modo... - inspiro arduamente el ángel al decir tanto.

 

Dean se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar tanta explicación del bicho ese al que Cas llamaba colgante. que más bien parecía el rostro de un gatito en cristal, cuando lo agarro y miro detenida mente el dichoso colgante se puso de color verde esmeralda igual que sus ojos, levanto la vista para preguntar dónde coño lo había encontrado y porque demonios no se lo dio antes.

 

Pero Cas ya no estaba y se encontró con un montón de gente mirándolo como si de un show gratuito se tratara, al verlos así de juntos con Sammy... poniéndose más que rojo, salió de ahí a toda prisa intentando no caer junto con el Bigfoot que tiene de hermano que no le soltaba ni de broma, ya a mitad de camino al hotel Sam que ahora va de la mano con Dean pregunta.

 

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto sami con una voz pequeña.

\- Al motel... - responde sin más el rubio.

\- Oh... - asiente Sam con la cabeza a gachas y mirando de refilón una cafetería.

\- A que ha venido eso Sammy...- 

\- No nada...-

\- Dilo...-

\- ¿Ya se terminó mi día? - Dean se paró en seco en medio de la acera.

 

Volteo a verle, no entendía nada de repente en un buldócer hiper fuerte que no para de meterle mano en el impala y de repente tiene un puchero digno de un kindergarden a punto de romper en lágrimas mientras que Sam lo miraba esperando que el día no se terminara y Dean metió la mano en el bolsillo de la cazadora sacando el colgante y poniéndoselo al cuello a Sam

 

\- ¿Uh? ¿Es para mí? - se sorprendió mirándolo con ilusión al ver lo que le ponía al cuello.

\- Si regalillo celestial que te parase...-

\- No me gusta el amarillo, pero ¿Cómo me queda? – l sonrisa es pequeña infantil e ilusionada, y no es el mismo hombre aterrado de hace unos minutos atrás.

 

Dean lo miro atenta mente y se percató de lo dulce que se veía con el perro de peluche que tenía en brazos con la misma expresión que su hermano y un colgante de gatito al cuello.

Se aclaró la garganta al hallarse nuevamente con estos pensamientos tan dulces y nada propios viniendo de él...

\- Muy bien de hecho, ahora ¿Dime que más quieres hacer antes de que caiga la noche? - Sam sonrío ampliamente con la mirada iluminada y comento que una película que le parecía interesante, le tomo de la mano a Dean nuevamente solo que él lo llevaba ahora. 

 

Luego de caminar un rato llegaron al dichoso lugar donde proyectaban una película infantil de Disney, campanilla y ni no sabe que más, Dean se quedó perplejo al ver la peli que Sam tenía ilusión de ver, al divisar el colgante estaba de color blanco.

 

“¿Acaso está yendo para atrás?” se dijo a si mismo. Renegando porque Castiel no le dijo nada de cómo funcionaba el colgante e hizo nota mental de le preguntare a Bobby si sabe algo de este colgante apenas salga de esta puñetera película...

 

El que les vendió las entradas les aclaro que el lugar estaba lleno de niños y que no llamen la atención haciendo guarradas, Sam se puso colorado en un instante y se dirigió rápidamente a los asientos seguido de Dean que se retazo por propinar le un puñetazo al vendedor y reclamarle en voz alta que eran hermanos... 

 

Percatándose de que nunca había visto tan ilusionado al pequeño y menos por ver una película tan ridícula que se pasó la hora y media mirándole embobado las reacciones de su hermano, fraguando un plan estricto para recuperar el terreno perdido en la maduración de su alma.

 

****Sam….

 

[Desde el principio todo fue muy raro y traumático, demasiada felicidad repentina, mucha culpa, demasiado miedo y un enorme sentimiento de amor por Dean, que no sabría si era solo porque él me proporcionaba una enorme variedad de sentimientos para que mi alma crezca o que el más importante de estos, el amor me hacía temblar el corazón, el cuerpo y nublara por completo mi mente...

 

Intento recapitular cuando éramos pequeños y Dean siempre estuvo para cuidarme, protegiéndome, mimándome y ese destello llego a mi más predominantemente que otro, Dean nunca podía decirme que no, incluso robaba para que tenga en mi poder algún juguete, libro o artefacto.  
Siempre me cocinaba lo que yo quería aunque él no pudiera cenar después y todo eso hacia que mi corazón ya a esa tierna edad latiera muy aprisa, remarcando el momento con una leve sonrisa...la misma que me brindo al decirme que si iríamos a la feria.

 

Me encanta cuando me dice que me quiere, con esos hermosos ojos verdes a los que se les escapa una lucecita cada vez que lo dice y sé que es la pura verdad, pensar que solo me quiere a mí y solo a mí, hace que mi pecho se hinche de orgullo, al pensar que él es mío... esto es descabellado, no sé cómo dejo que mi mente vague sin rumbo por un tema casi imposible, el jamás me amara así y yo debería hacer lo mismo...

Pero mi alma esta prendada de Dean y después de tanto tiempo de ser algo tan vacío, no puedo dejar de lado este intenso sentimiento por Dean, será mi hermano, un hombre pero no puedo simplemente apagarme y listo....]

….pensamientos***

 

Ya en el motel Dean se quiere asegurar de aclarar un par de costillas y con una cerveza en la mano se gira para hablarle al pequeño y lindo de su hermano que hace un minuto estaba en la mesa de la cocina y ya no... 

 

Donde se ha metido, lo busca como si no le llega a la cintura y se le hubiera perdido, cuando escucha a Sam desde la habitación...

 

\- ¡Dean ya me voy a dormir...! - canturrea a lo lejos.

\- ¿Que ya?, pero que hora es…? -

\- ¿Las once por...? -

 

Dean entra al cuarto y ve a un semi vestido Sam con los pantalones de piyama, el peluche colgando de su mano Y escondiendo la pequeña camiseta que se le hizo jirones por intentar usarla, Sam se levanta del suelo se le acerca casi corriendo, muy feliz y le da un cortito beso en los labios y un fuerte abrazo, sin más Sammy salta a la cama con perro y todo y se acurruca listo para dormir en su cama.

 

\- ¿Dean apagas la luz? ... ¿Dean? - el helado cazador en un estado automático responde apenas. 

\- Buenas noches Sammy que tengas dulces sueños...- repite desde el fondo de su memoria como solía decirle cuando era pequeño y él debía vigilar la llegada de su padre.

\- Buenas noches Dean, tú también, gracias por este día lo pase bien...- la entonación aniñara mantiene su respiración al mínimo.

\- Nada, nada, duerme ya...- el rubio apaga la luz, cierra la puerta y se dirige a la cocina. se sienta un rincón de la habitación en un sillón individual que gruñe por el peso del mayor.

\- Ok mi plan se fue al tacho, el muy niñato me desarmo por completo, como solía hacer cuando éramos niños... tengo que acordarme que a pesar de la joven alma de Sam, él es un hombre grande ya y… su mente es la de un adulto y… no tengo que mimarlo más, esto de acercarme a el tiene un doble filo y no creo estar preparado para decirle que no a Sam, bueno nunca he podido, cada vez que me mira con esa mirada de cachorro yo simplemente me doblego ...rayos, estoy hablando solo… - dice cayendo en la silla de la cocina y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

 

Dándole otro trago a la botella toma el celular y llama a Bobby necesita información...

 

Bobby le dice que buscara, pero la cosa le parece un tanto estúpida, un gatito que cambia de color según el tipo de alma que lo porte, Era demasiado infantil, en fin pero el tenía otros problemas un rugaru se estaba instalando en Missurri y con planes de sentar cabeza, por lo tanto, mas bichos de bolsillo matando gente para chuparles los sesos, así que le ordeno a Dean que por más problema que tuviese con su hermano debían ir y encargarse del problema.

 

Dean fastidiado le dijo que si, algo de trabajo le vendrá bien para sacarse a su hermanito de la cabeza...

Ya en la cama y un muy dormido Dean no se esperaba la jugada maestra de su mente para sacarle de quicio...


	4. Chapter 4

El murmullo de una canción sonaba en su cabeza.... ¿Dónde la habría oído? Esa voz femenina era sumamente dulce... el sonido de palmas y chasquidos de dedos la acompañan, lo que dice lo serena y lo hace pensar más y más en lo que había extrañado la parecencia cálida de su hermano, un aura... que a pesar de todo lo vivido en su vida se mantenía cálida y dulce, de repente entre su ensoñación, unos dedos largos le acarician el rostro.

 

Esa misma esencia.... ¿De donde la conoce? Surca su sien sin detenerse, por su mandíbula, su mentón se desliza limpiamente por su cuello llegando a sus clavículas cuando se desliza a lo largo de ellas y solo puede sonreír, otro par de dedos se detienen impetuosos en la comisura de sus labios y siente una intensa mirada clavada en ellos, una sensación que le acelera no sabe que es, pero su corazón parece querer desbocarse salirse de su pecho, una pregunta se re formula… ¿Quién le está haciendo eso, quien podría hacerle sentir así?

 

Suavemente abrió los ojos, había demasiada luz que enturbia su vista, no distingue de donde viene, pero cuando centra la vista directamente en esos ojos que le miran tan intensamente, su pulso termina por salirse del cuerpo, puede escuchar claramente el fuerte latido que sale de él, al ver a esa persona frente a él, tan cerca ...

 

Los ojos de Sam lo recorren sin prisa tomándose su tiempo para ver cada pequeño detalle en él, se sentía desnudo frente a su mirada y en un suspiro, Sam lo besa volando su mente en él contacto, mientras que esa canción no deja de llevarlo al cielo cada vez que su Sammy le da esos pequeños y dulces besos uno detrás de otro llenándole con una exquisita sensación que hacía tintinear cada pedacito de piel que esos labios finos tocaban, cuando el nombre de su hermano se le escapa de los labios siente más fuertemente el peso de su hermano sobre él, no puede evitar tomarle de la nuca y llevarle a profundizar el beso, el solo tacto de su lengua con la de Sam le provoca más y más, lo quiere para él, solo para él, necesita tocarlo mas recorrerlo completo, desliza sus manos por los hombros del menor surcando su enorme espalda, las yemas de sus dedos le ardían al contacto con la columna del hombre que tenía entre sus brazos, intoxicándole.

 

En un par de movimientos es el quien se encuentra sobre él, posicionándose entre sus piernas suavemente para no asustarle, recuerda que Sam podría no reaccionar bien a esto, todo lo de su alma recientemente adquirida hace que se desprenda de el por breves momentos, mirando los ojos de Sam embriagados de lujuria expectantes a su próximo movimiento.

 

Haciéndole reaccionar, las manos de Sam recorren su rostro, su cuerpo y su aroma le envuelve, apropiándose de cada centímetro... empuja su cadera contra las del menor asiendo que este cierre los ojos para derretirse al sentir sus erecciones acariciarse mutuamente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sam, mordiéndole, lamiéndolo, degustando cada centímetro levanta la vista para ver a su hermano pedirle más... su nombre escapa de su quijada tensa por la excitación, todo es tan suave y extremadamente cálido, intenso, el aura de Sam lo envuelve y no puede evitar sentir como el oscuro vacío en su interior pierde profundidad, es acaso posible que estos ojos, la mirada de mi Sammy tan llena de amor, el deseo rebullendo en su cuerpo, dejándome sin aliento, todo parece desaparecer nublando aún más sus pensamiento, desvaneciendo el dolor y la oscuridad de cada herida, uno a uno los desasosiegos de mi vida...

 

No puedo dejar de mirarlo, le quiere, le quiere, le quiere para él, todo, todo suyo, solo suyo… le quiere...

 

Dean despierta sobre saltado con el eco de su sueño en los labios sujetando fuertemente las sabanas que le rodean nota muy a su pesar que esta duramente empalmado, al mirar a su costado ve dormir plácidamente a Sam con el dichoso perro en sus brazos y una envidia al condenado peluche le arrebata, incrédulo de sus pensamientos, cree que será mejor tomar una larga y fría ducha o no podrá ver directamente a los ojos a su Sammy... No, definitivamente hoy no podrá ver le a los ojos.

 

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando salió del baño ya vestido listo para emprender camino asía su nuevo trabajo, estaba a punto de darle una patada a la cama de Sam cuando le erra a propósito recordando que no era muy buena idea que digamos, se le acerca y con todo el pelo revuelto y en el rostro Sam muestra una pura sonrisa escapándose le dé la comisura de sus labios, Dean queda más que flechado.... con una mirada recorre su semblante hasta llegar a su cuello y ese recorrido queda interrumpido por una cadena de plata que no recordar que tenía cuando el dichoso rostro de gatito lo deja sin aliento alguno, el maldito se mostraba transparente con una leve lucecita en el centro, renegó dentro de su cabeza dejando de lado un segundo su encandilamiento con Sam, corrió a buscar su celular y llamar a Bobby lo antes posible.

 

Como siempre Bobby si tenía toda una investigación sobre el medidor espectral de almas, que se utilizaba en el antigua edad media con altares especializados en almas, siempre buscando la más pura de las inmediaciones para ser sacrificada en algún ritual pagano, Dean escucho atento que aquella cosa tenía una historia bastante compleja.

 

\- Dime, entonces esto trae manual o me concentro en descifrarlo como quien quiera la cosa por pura adivinanza...-

\- Escucha bien tu idiota, dependiendo de la edad... los colores son más variados y en más cantidad, si lo he traducido bien el texto, serian en total 7 colores sin contar la transparencia inicial y la etapa final, en total realmente son 9 colores.... es complicado, ya que, si el alma que manifestamos en Sam corresponde a la interacción y no al tiempo que permanezca en el cuerpo de tu hermano, esto se va a complicar ya que tiene que ser continuo y ponle que si se va a dormir el tiempo de descanso le resta a lo avanzado en el crecimiento por falta de acercamiento, realmente no sé qué vas a hacer para que crezca esa condenada. - Bobby después de leer suelta su opinión con aire cansado y se rasca debajo de la gorra.

\- Ja! Y si te digo que ahora está transparente es para pegarse un tiro en ambos lados de la sien. – Dean se reclina sobre la mesada, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

\- Rayos Dean, a este paso será más lo que retrocede de lo que avanza. – protesta al dejarse caer sobre la silla de su escritorio. 

\- Ni que lo digas, si lo vieras intentarías exorcizarlo varias veces... – Dean alza la mirada por el cuarto de motel y suspira.

\- Demonios hijo no sé de donde sacas la paciencia con ese chico, pero mejor ya dejamos los detalles para después, ¿Iras a Missurri con Sam en ese estado? ¿O encuentro a alguien más…? - Bobby aparta el libro donde saco la traducción y mira el artículo del periódico que le dio el indicio del monstruo.

\- No te preocupes Bobby, aunque su alma este en este u otro estado eso no le quita habilidad a renacuajo, sabe separar bien la cacería de la actual situación iremos y le partiremos la cara en dos al bastardo...- Dean camina hasta la mesa de la cocina y levanta su bolso para revisar las armas en ella.

\- Espero que sepas que lo que le tienes que partir al medio es el corazón y no la cara... - dijo Bobby con sarcasmo y mucho desdén...

\- Si, si, ya lo tengo bien entendido solo era una manera de decir Bobby...-

\- Ok muchacho llama si sucede algo imprevisto… -

\- Ok adiós... - Sam se asoma a la cocina con el condenado peluche aferrado a su pecho y con el puño cerrado refregando se los ojos... Dean le mira como sale del cuarto de ese modo, sin mirar solo hacercandose intentando despertar.

\- ¿Quién era? – pregunta el mas joven.

\- Bobby, será mejor que te prepares, nos vamos de cacería... – Dean abre el callo recortado y revisa las municiones, mira por el caño y lo cierra.

 

Ya en la ruta y con el desayuno en el auto se dirigen a todo trapo a su destino, mientras Sam toma su late con chocolate y miel, lee todo lo que les mando Bobby sobre el bicho en cuestión, el perro de felpa a su lado justo en medio de los dos, tiene algunos papeles entre las patas y Sam le mira de vez en cuando... le rasca detrás de las orejas y juega como que el también investiga el caso... 

 

Dean lo mira curioso en el enredo de edades que tiene en la cabeza y observa su manera de actuar que podría indicarle que no tiene mas de 4 años, revisa el celular donde anoto lo que le dijo Bobby y el color del colgante corresponde entre el primer y tercer año, claro, por ello lo infantil de sus actos solo espera que no lo lleve a ponerse en peligro al cazar el rugaru.

 

Dean estira la mano sobre el perro y le palmea al cabeza, Sam mira el acto notando que Dean no levanta la vista de la carretera y luego sube su mano a su cabeza y le revuelve el cabello a el con cariño... Sam sonríe enormemente casi cerrando los ojos con el cariño en ese toque, cuando a Dean le llueven los recuerdos de la infancia real de su hermanito al verle sonreír así.

 

Instalándose en el motel a las afueras del pueblito, Sam se encuentra con una chiquilla sentada en un banquillo muy aburrida antes de ir detrás de Dean que ya tenía la llave en la mano de su habitación, la pequeña no tendría más de 7 años y Sam se agacha para mirarla con el peluche en brazos y su mochila en el hombro, la mira directo a los ojos y le sonríe, la chiquilla se descostilla de la risa y ella salta de su asiento dándole un beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo, riendo a lo loco, Sam se levanta viéndola marcharse, pero escucha a Dean que le grita desde la habitación cuando al entrar le cuenta muy contento sobre la niña y el rubio le mira con cara de me estas jodiendo.

 

\- Sam no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas, estas muy grande para jugar con niñitas... – Dean mira fuera de la puerta al estacionamiento por si alguien decide venir a hacer peguntas sobre el comportamiento de su hermano.

\- Pero era muy linda y estaba llena de pecas como tu... – protesta con un puchero en sus labios.

\- Eh... emmm este... pecas o no, por más linda que sea, tú tienes una edad y esa niña otra, recuérdalo. – es difícil tolerar esas miradas y esas expresiones, pero respira y mantiene el aire lo mas que puede para responder.

\- Bueno... - un desanimado Sam acuesta al perrito en su cama, lo acobija con dulzura. - Tú te quedas aquí muy quietecito, que Dean y yo vamos a cazar y no queremos que te pase nada malo, ¿Ok?. - le da un beso en la nariz y Dean no podía estar mas embobado con el tierno de Sam. - Oye ¿Tenemos un cuquillo de latón? ¿O de cobre? Si no... tendremos que encontrar algunos o no podremos salir – Sam parecía ser un adulto de repente mirada concentrada en revisar su equipaje.

\- ¿No puede ser uno de hierro? - el mayor se acerca a su cama donde Sam revisa sus armas y se sienta justo delante de él...

\- No tiene que ser de cobre o latón dependiendo del sexo del Rugaru… ¿no leíste la investigación de Bobby? Hasta Loobby se la sabe de memoria... –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Loobby? ¿Quién coño es Loobby? – Dean miro a su hermano y este le miro como si tuviera que saber.

\- ¡Shhhh! Que está durmiendo... - susurra Sam acercándose más al rostro de Dean que lo mira incrédulo, ¿Le puso de nombre Loobby? Esto es una broma digna de competición por medalla de oro.

\- Porque le has puesto nombre y porque ese precisamente...-

\- ¿No te gusta? Es una mezcla de “lobo” y “love” pero chiquitito... - dice Sam con ojitos de cachorro amansado.

\- ¡Dios!¡Sam! De donde sacas esas ideas... - se lleva la mano a la frente tapándose los ojos y vuelve a mirar a Sam con una sonrisa divertida, le toma de la nuca y Sam piensa que le va besar, pero no, le da un escueto beso en la mejilla y se levanta de la cama sonriendo divertido, yendo de lleno a la cocina a poner las cervezas en la heladera... Sam quedo un poco descolocado y desilusionado de verdad quería un beso.


	5. Chapter 5

Fue ardua la cacería tomándole más de una semana para terminar enserados en un sótano de una fábrica aledaña al bosque donde sometía el Rugaru a sus presas, estuvieron atrapados allí unas 10 horas, pero cuando la desesperación por alimentarse de la criatura se le hizo carne viva, se abalanzo al acceso del sótano y se vio atrapado por varias cadenas que le envolvieron fácilmente, dejando expuesto su pecho a los cazadores, el Rugaru era hembra y Sam le paso a Dean el cuchillo de latón para que le abriera el pecho de una vez y le cortara el corazón en dos, el monstruo que estaba cubierto por espinas y no solo olía condenadamente mal de transformo en una baba negra y violencia que daban ganas de vomitar a conciencia, pero los Winchester no se dejaron avasallar por el impulso.

 

Sam se comportó como todo un profesional, nada de miedos o comportamientos infantiles, Dean estaba tranquilo al saber que no estaría en peligro cuando cazaran, entrando en el impala, el menor exhausto dio un gran bostezo.

 

\- ¿Cansado Sammy? – pregunto, el hombre se refregaba ambos ojos con el reverso de las manos.

\- Si, Dean ¿Falta mucho para llegar? – contesto, moviendo sus rodillas al otro lado, incomodas al pegar contra la guantera.

\- No mucho, unos minutos más y nos metemos en la cama... – el camino estaba cubierto por una leve niebla y oscuro rodeado de altos pinos que lo cubrían todo.

 

Dean no dejaba de pensar que el estado del colgante que permanecía en blanco y que si no quería que volviese al estado trasparente de recién nacido tenía que acortar distancias durante el descanso de su hermano y el suyo, lo que lo llevo a la noche que miraron algunos programas, quedándose dormidos juntos en el sillón pequeño y más cómodo de la historia... 

Sam no parecía muy infantil después de eso, pero no sabría qué pasaría si tenía otro sueño como el de la otra noche, si llegaba a dormir en la misma cama y no podía arriesgar el proceso por un miedo infundado, él era un Winchester y los miedos no le dominarían nunca, su orgullo le hinchaba el pecho cuando de su boca salió lo más firme como sincera posible mezclado con algo de escusa de por medio.

 

\- ¿Sam está haciendo frío no? ¿O solo soy yo? - disimulo sus intenciones.

\- Si, está demasiado fresco para esta época... - Sam se abrazaba así mismo intentando retener calor.

\- Si, entonces que te parece si dormimos juntos hoy, esas camas están desprovistas de una buena manta. - Sam lo miro asombrado Dean no titubeo para nada, ni aparto la mirada del camino, contesto tímido y ansioso de estar muy cerca de su hermano mayor.

\- Si claro, eso estaría bien, Loobby y yo nos vendría bien dormir calentitos con el cansancio que tenemos... – esa sonrisa si era inocente, amplia y con los ojos llenos de ilusión, solo que el mismo no sabe cómo ponerse un freno a su propia boca.

\- ¡Ah no!, el bicho ese no duerme en la misma cama que yo. – protesto, demonios que tiene está por cumplir los treinta, nadie le vera a él durmiendo con muñecos de felpa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porque si yo lo quiero tanto? – todo el rostro de Sam se consterno y Dean le miro entrecortadamente, pero pretendió mantenerse firme.

\- Nada, o yo o el sarnoso.... tú decides. - el poco tacto de Dean salto a relucir imponente.

 

Sam miro a Dean con cara de angustia que le llevo a no saber qué decir, si su alma estuviera en otro estado más maduro hubiese notado los celos estúpidos de su Hermano por el peluche que el abraza al dormir, pero haciendo un puchero que hubiese derretido al mismísimo Bobby, Sam acoto...

 

\- Pero tú me regalaste ese peluche en ese día solo para mí, y también quiero que duermas a mi lado Dean... no quiero elegir... por favor, duerme conmigo y con Loobby... -

Dean estaciono el auto enfrente a la habitación y miro a Sam, desarmado por el tono de la petición, el pequeño que le abrazaba por el cuello repentinamente y le replico en el oído otro por favor... que parecía desgarrarse por dentro.

 

\- Ok, ok, pero quita esa cara... – Dean trato de apartarlo, pero la fuerza de Sam seguía impecable como el inmenso bicep enroscado en su cuello.

 

Sam se separó de él lentamente quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro y le dio una sonrisa que le deslumbro complemente entre unos ojos húmedos y las mejillas húmedas, Sam salió del auto a toda prisa un tercio de segundo después, corriendo delante de el para alistarse y meterse en la cama contento le contaría al perrito de la compañía que tendrían esa noche con ellos.

 

Dean entro a ducharse justo después de Sam, mientras el agua caía sobre su rostro empapándole recordaba el tacto de Sam en aquel sueño por mas que no quisiera, no debía pensar así sobre el... pero el alivio que sienten sus hombros, su alma al rearmar su relación con Sam le reclama más y más, los suaves tonos y muy infantiles actos le relajan, le hacen sonreír después de todo este es el Sammy que recordaba haber criado y no puede echarse atrás sin haberlo recuperado al cien por ciento, tiene que mantener su cabeza fija en el objetivo, mantener a flote el avance y aumentar el crecimiento de su alma intentando por todos los medios tener una especie de limite...

 

\- Si, Ja, limites…. todo eso se fue a la mierda hace rato, si tan solo no me parase de enloquecer al simple tacto, fuerza de voluntad Dean, fuerza de voluntad, vamos ¡Tú puedes hacer esto bien! - el mayor se estructuraba intensamente antes de salir del baño.

\- ¡Dean! ¡Te falta mucho tenemos frío! - grito Sam desde la cama, el rubio salto en el sitio al escuchar tal reclamo, le causo gracia que de verdad tratara a ese can como uno más de la familia más, como si estuviese vivo en realidad...

\- Ya, ya... - se puso la camiseta como ropa interior, saliendo del baño se encontró directamente con la mirada se Sammy y una amplia sonrisa, moviendo los pies, ansioso de que se acostara a su lado.

 

Se deslizo a un lado y le dio la espalda a Sam acomodo su mano debajo de la almohada donde coloco su cuchillo de plata y cerró los ojos... cuando escucho algo que no debió ponerle la piel de gallina.

 

\- No sé qué idea tienes sobre dormir juntos, ¡Pero esto no es lo que yo esperaba! - bufo descontento con un tono más que molesto, no le iba hacer lo mismo que esta tarde y dejarlo con las ganas pensó Sam

\- ¿Disculpa...? - el mayor ladeo la cabeza solo un poco para escuchar mejor lo que el otro cazador tenía que decir, pero no le dio tiempo porque Sam lo agarro fuertemente del hombro y lo volteo completamente asía el, se posiciono con peluche y todo sobre su pecho, se acurruco fuertemente contra el abrazándolo

\- Lo que escuchaste, que esta es mi idea de dormir juntos para estar calentitos en una noche fría, no portarse como un tonto y darme la espalda toda la noche. – Sam cerro los ojos con fuerza, casi indignado, pero empezando a relajarse al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su hermano contra él, la sensación de protección propagándose por todos lados.

\- Tranquilo tigre y afloja el agarre que no puedo respirar... - Dean trataba de tener algo de compostura, pero su hermanito le había Soltado un desplante caprichoso más grande de lo que esperaba y no tuvo más que darle justo... imposibilitado de mover su brazo le deje espacio.

 

La noche paso tranquila después de eso, ambos cazadores estaban exhaustos por la anterior cacería por lo que se durmieron casi instantáneamente allí abrazados, así mismo la mente de Dean nunca le deja respiro ni mientras esta inconsciente o durmiendo, recuerda como era Sam cuando no tenía alma, como lo dejo transformarse en algo que el odiaba profundamente haciéndole retorcerse en su ensueño, esa sonrisa sin corazón y esa falsedad que no duro mucho transformandose en un “No me interesa que estés a salvo realmente, mientras me sirva tu ayuda me vale...”, recordó la falta de tacto con la gente y su incapacidad de dormir y el desdén agudo por los sentimientos ajenos.

 

Un dolor se sembró en él, una angustia reconocible, el sentimiento que brotaba desmesurado de su corazón al tener solo un pedazo de su hermano. De repente sintió un peso que se cerraba en su pecho con posesión, el cálido calor se expande por el solo que había algo peludito y bladito también que no identificaba y le asfixiaba un poco, un suspiro le despertó repentinamente...

\- ¿Dean...? - era Sam que lo llamaba en sueños, Dean estaba agitado temeroso de que su alma se extinguiera y volviera a ser ese ser tan vacío, descarado y desinteresado de todo, sujeto a Sam y le volteo buscando el colgante de gato entre su pecho, tuvo que meter la mano por dentro de la camiseta para sacarlo y verlo claramente, estaba de un color amarillento muy claro, pero brillante. Poco a poco se tranquilizó al saber que dormir justos era la solución para que no retroceda su alma.

 

Mas tranquilo se dejo caer sobre el pecho de su hermano, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello largo aspirando su aroma hasta mas no poder, la rasposa quijada del menor le rosa la sien y disfruta mucho del tacto, cuando escucha una ricita salir de los labios de su hermano, levanta la avista y mientras sus ojos se adaptan a la oscuridad nota que sigue dormido.

 

\- Condenado crío, estas disfrutando esto incluso en tus sueños, cretino... - Dean vuelve a su posición y nota que entre ellos se encuentra Loobby que al parecer no piensa dejarles espacio.

\- Rayos se me a pegado la idea de que este bicho está vivo... - ríe por lo bajo sin separarse del cuello de Sam, le abraza y se duerme otra vez en esa especie de calma... tan poco común en el.

 

La mañana siguiente se despereza perezosamente en la cama y nota que estomago esta pesado además de que su cintura bien sujeta, levanta un poco la vista y ve a Sam mirando la tele con la cabeza sobre su vientre y un brazo rodeándole la cintura, se lleva las manos a la cara refregando sus ojos y menciona divertido...

 

\- ¿Estas cómodo Sammy? ¿No encontraste algún almohadón más adecuado para tirarte? - Sam se voltea a verle sonriente, se acerca y le da un tierno beso, labio con labio acompañado de un “buenos días Dean”, y se vuelve a acomodarse donde estaba.

El mayor prefería levantarse de un tirón y meterse al baño para golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, pero no quiere que Sammy se quede sin su almohadón. Se queda allí hasta que los dibujos animados terminan y Sammy le reclama que tiene hambre.

 

Saliendo ya vestidos a la cafetería más cercana... Sam pide hotcakes, jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche, mientas le sonríe dulce a la camarera y le sigue con la mirada esperando que vuelva pronto porque su pancita tenía hambre, Dean solo pidió lo de siempre, café negro solo y un plato de tocino y huevos, se dedicó a mirar a Sam como seguía con la mirada a la camarera a la cual él no le dio ni la hora.

 

Dean diviso el colgante viendo que era de un amarillo refulgente casi chillón, pero le distrae el sonido del celular de Sam, este lo saca de su chamarra para atender y de muy mala gana sacando le la lengua al celular le cuelga. Dean lo mira extrañado y le pregunta.

 

\- ¿Sam, quien era? – dijo Dean dejando el periódico a un lado.

\- El pesado de Crowley.... -Dean casi escupe su café mirándole incrédulo.

\- ¿¡Que!? – suelta casi de inmediato.

\- Si yo, que modales tienes Sammy ¿Ha? Parece que tu hermano mayor escatimo bastante a la hora de criarte. – la voz acentuada galesa los hizo mirar al otro lado de la mesa y Sam estuvo a punto de decirte que se vaya al cuerno porque ya no podía sobornarlos y Dean le dio un pisotón que hizo que cerrara el pico.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? ¿eh? Tu famoso hombre lobo alfa no era más que un perro hogareño. - comento Dean con desdén llevando la conversación a la última pista que les dio Crowley.

\- Oh mis más sinceras disculpas, no soy bueno identificando casos reales como ustedes chicos... - menciono socavando el sarcasmo y les tiro unas páginas impresas de la computadora. 

\- Sera mejor que le echen un ojo a esto y trabajen más rápido porque se me acaba la paciencia...- Crowley se desvaneció de allí, y Dean dio un golpe a la mesa que sobresalto a Sam.

\- ¿Porque no me dejaste decirle que ya nos valía lo que el quisiera? Ahora que tengo... – Dean no le dejo terminar la frase.

\- ¡Calla! - dijo Dean desesperado, pensando fríamente en cada uno de sus pasos. - Come tu desayuno y nos largamos. - la camarera había hecho acto de presencia y desaparecido con la misma gracia de caderas que le caracterizaba, Dean la miro de reojo y la siguió hasta que desapareció detrás del mostrador, Sam le pego una patada en el impulso de bronca que le arrebato en un solo segundo de entender la mirada furtiva de su hermano.

\- ¡EH! ¿¡Y eso porque fue!?- Dean se froto la espinilla sintiendo el dolor punzante del golpe.

\- Si lo sabes.- Dean lo miro sin una pálida idea del porque y salieron del lugar a toda prisa...

 

Media hora mas tarde y dirigiéndose al pueblo que les remarco el rey demonio, Sam pregunta …

 

\- ¿Vas a decirlo o tengo que empezar con el interrogatorio? -

\- ¿De qué hablas? -

\- ¡Vamos Dean! Porque hemos aceptado el caso, Crowley no nos puede manipular mas... -

\- Él no puede saber lo que estamos haciendo...lo de tu alma y eso...-

\- ¿Porque no? -

\- Vamos Sam, si se da cuenta tratara de pararnos los pies con afán de que sigamos trabajando para el... se supone que tú eres el listo, demonios. -

\- Ok, ok, vale ya entendí... - Sam se recarga sobre la puerta del impala y mira aburrido las hojas que le dio el demonio... suspira y dice...

\- Me pregunto si habrá una manera de acelerar el proceso de mi alma, ya ha pasado casi un mes y aunque me siento diferente no parezco yo.... siento como si fuese un niño pequeño, ¿Tu que dices Dean habrá otro método para tener el alma completa? - Dean empieza a toser recordando en un flash la mirada de Cas y sus palabras...

\- ¡Dean! ¡Dean! ¿Estás bien, te ahogaste? – su hermanito tenía sus manos sobre él, preparado para golpear su espalda si se volvía a ahogar.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien, este... Hablare con Cas más tarde ¿Si? Tú no te preocupes que yo me encargo ¿vale? -

\- Ok... -Sam toma el peluche y lo pone en el asiento de atrás con la mochila a un lado y le habré la laptop y le pone un vídeo de dibujos animados que se queda mirando con el....

 

Los indicios de Crowley eran sobre un posible wendigo alfa, pero investigando después de instalarse se percatan de que no era nada de eso, el muy idiota del demonio si que apestaba investigando, el caso se trataba de una bruja, pero no un bruja común o recién iniciada; Sarha Hellen quien practicaba la magia negra y la brujería la cual fue torturada y colgada en 1893, había jurado volver para vengarse, pero por el miedo de aquellos que la condenaron. Hizo que trasladen su ataúd a las costas del Perú, “la mujer vampiro” así la llamaban en esas tierras, tomo otro nombre también como Saint Sarha Hellen, el problema empezó cuando la mayor parte de los descendientes de los acusadores y verdugos de su muerte, estaban viviendo en el mismo pueblo de Massachusetts, Leengrow, claro que ellos ni idea del asunto...

 

Sam seguía investigando mas en el hotel mientras que Dean concluyo el registro de personas desaparecidas en el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo, en total eran 7 desaparecidos 3 niños, una niña y 3 adultos, todos con lasos muy lejanos de parentesco.

 

Entrando por la puerta del cuarto del motel, después de haber recorrido la mitad del pueblo en menos de cinco minutos de la plaza central del pueblo hasta allí. Dean se sacaba la corbata y Sam lo miraba divertido, siempre le causo gracia verle de traje, pero nunca dijo nada porque pensaba que era una chiquilinada, pero ahora no podía escondes ese estado emocional al verle vestido así.

 

\- ¿Encontraste algo mas? - dijo Dean tirando la chaqueta y sacándose la camisa rápidamente, se sentó frente a Sam en la mesa de la cocina, cuando sus ojos se toparon con el perro y los ojos de Sam que le miraban atentos.

\- Si, si, pero quiero decirte que me causa mucha gracia verte en traje, me gusta mas la chaqueta de cuero... – le dice sin mas, sin poder guardárselo.

\- Te parezco gracioso o que niñato, a ti te queda como anillo al dedo... ¿No?- a Sam no le hizo gracia el comentario, bajo la vista a la laptop la volteo y le menciono todo sobre la bruja... y la cadena de descendencia que se encontraba en el pueblo.

\- Brujas, odio a las muy perras... espera, si la enterraron en Perú que rayos hace aquí... – dijo exasperado.

\- Ni idea, pero esta en el mismo continente que los descendientes, suficiente para que busque venganza, pero aun así, hay monstros de todo el globo viniendo a estos lares, sin mencionar el okami o lamia que Bobby nos ayudo a deshacernos, porque no una bruja vengativa ¿Uhm?...- inquirió el menor.

 

Dean miro a Sam como si pensara su conjetura y descendió al colgante cuando noto que el amarillo del colgante disminuyo el tono y se volvía blanco otra vez, se levantó apresurado y le abrazo fuertemente del cuello, Sam se sorprendió mucho, pero le devolvió el abrazo cerrando los ojos, metiendo su nariz en el cuello del mayor, unos minutos más tarde se separó de él y vio como el colgante volvía a ser amarillo brillante...

 

\- A que ha venido eso... - dijo sonriente y muy complacido por la muestra de cariño.

\- Nada, nada solo me acorde de algo y... ehhhhhh... nada eso, solo eso. - dijo Dean desapareciendo en el baño, tenía que hablar con Castiel pero ya.

 

Siendo las 5 de la tarde y que el cadáver de la bruja estaba en Perú, lo único que les quedaba por hacer era pedir un favor y marcar las casas con protección mágica fuera del alcance de los civiles, mientras Sam se encargaba de esto ultimo Dean y Cas se trasladaron a Perú quemaron los restos.

 

\- Lo del colgante es una pasada... - Castiel se volteo sorprendido sabiendo que ese comentario se debía a algo más.

\- ¿Te ha servido bien? – voz profunda raspando el aire mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.

\- Me hace apretar el paso, nada más... eso... - 

\- ¿Que sucede? Intento adivinar tu razonamiento, pero hace que me de dolor de cabeza. - dice el ángel.  
Dean lo mira con ambas cejas levantadas y sacude la cabeza mirando a un lado...

\- Es que Sam... parece disfrutar mucho cuando estamos juntos y no sé de qué va... él no tiene el alma madura para sabes porque hace lo que hace y si se da cuenta no lo puede evitar... y se pone a jugar como un crío, no sé que estoy haciendo la verdad.... no tengo ni idea... – intenta reírse de su situación, pero le preocupa demasiado y la risa muere rápidamente.

\- No te atormentes, solo quiere le y olvida te de todo lo demás... – es la escueta respuesta y Dean intenta asimilarlo.

 

Dean aparece de repente frente a la habitación con más dudas que respuestas y le molesta tanto titubear en realidad, él no es así, demonios, las cosas las hace a gusto y directas, nada de complicaciones sin sentido, pero la situación de su hermano lo desconcierta y le pone como nadie, esto es ridículo gira encabronándose mas y se va a un bar, no quiere pensar mas y necesita echar un polvo.... o va a terminar arrinconando al dulce de Sam contra la pared y a meterle mano sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces. 

 

Sam llega apresurado al cuarto, pero se encuentra solo y Loobby en la silla en un cuarto a oscuras.

\- Dean tendría que haber vuelto...ya… ¿No?- Sam entristece, toma a Loobby y se dirige al bar mas cercano esperando que este allí y no en problemas en Perú porque no podría ayudarlo estando tan lejos.

 

Corre desesperado las 20 cuadras que separan el motel y el bar que esta a las afueras del pueblo, viendo de lejos que el impala esta estacionado frente a este y entra rápidamente, registra el lugar buscando a Dean...

Que no necesitaba ayuda.... ni a el por lo visto. El mayor tiene a una camarera en brazos, le besa el cuello seductoramente y la sujeta suavemente de la cintura... se le escapan varias lágrimas y unos tipos en la barra se ríen de el al verle llorar con un perro de felpa en la mano, se va del lugar con el corazón estrujado y sin poder dejar de llorar... 

 

No va al hotel, su hermano mayor querrá usar la habitación seguro después de todo, Dean es el mayor de los Winchester y no dejara a ninguna fémina con las ganas, se va a un claro en el bosque donde habían estado por la mañana y se divisaba una pequeña laguna, si no fuese porque el lugar era acechado por la ex-bruja estaba muy lindo el lugar con luna y todo...

 

Sam se sienta frente a la laguna, en una piedra enorme y alta que le da una vista deslumbrante de la luna y el lago, abraza a Loobby y las lágrimas que ni habían dejado de caer, empiezan a hacer que los ojos le ardan... de repente y sin esperárselo para nada escucha los gritos de Dean a lo lejos, decide esconderse en un gigantesco tronco hueco que le quedaba mano, no quería verle y menos que menos hablarle...

\- ¡¡SAMMY!! - grita ya sin vos el mayor...

 

********************************

 

Este levanto la vista de la morena que estaba seduciendo, cuando ve salir corriendo a Sammy del lugar, intenta seguirle, pero las largas piernas del pequeño no le dan la oportunidad y el pierde de vista, se dirige al impala y de allí al motel pero no está allí, la desesperación le retuerce pateándose mentalmente porque decidió no importarle esa noche lo susceptible a todo que esta su hermanito, especialmente a lo que él hace.

 

Sabe que no puede ir muy lejos porque los únicos lugares en los que han estado es la cafetería que está cerrada, el bar y el bosque....dándose un fuerte golpe, recuerda un comentario de Sammy de que allí había una especie de laguna, pero no le dio importancia, tal vez este allí.

 

**********************************

 

Dean seguía buscando y gritando a lo loco y nada, estaba el bendito mini lago y la luna ya le tenía la sangre hirviendo por lo pacifica que estaba, cuando ve al felpudo de Loobby en lo alto de una roca, corre asía el y al subirse esta solo el peluche desparramado, lo toma, lo mira bien y es el muñeco de Sam de eso seguro, pero donde esta Sam...?

 

\- ¡¡SAMMY!! ¡POR FAVOR SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, JAMAS DEJARIAS A LOOBBY SOLO!! - Sam no contesta, esta dolido y no sabe bien porque, pero esta seguro de que le duele mucho el pecho y no quiere ver a Dean... no de momento... - ¡SAM! ¡POR FAVOR...! No me dejes... - dijo en un susurro.

 

Dean pasa la noche allí sentado a un lado de la roca con las botas rosando el agua, Sammy lo miraba, cuando este se durmió se sentó a unos pasos de el y vio que Dean dormía vencido por el cansancio, con el rostro angustiado y el no sabía que hacer, quería abrasarle, pero era obvio que el siempre elijara a una chica sobre el... eso hizo que su dolor empeorara, el colgante de su cuello termino en el suelo junto a Dean y Loobby ya no estaba cuando Dean despertó por la mañana…

 

Camino sin fuerzas al impala, sabía que Sam ya no estaba allí ni siquiera en el mismo pueblo, porque al llegar al cuarto del motel todas las cosas de Sam no estaban, toda la angustia de Dean le rebalso y rompió a llorar sin poder detenerse, dios, es un Winchester ¡Y los Winchester no lloran! No que va, pero el dolor en su pecho no paraba, no quería, no podía resistir mucho su vida sin Sam en ella.

 

Dos días después Dean había llamado a medio mundo y nada, nadie sabía de Sam, esto era típico de él marcharse alejarse de él, pero solo que esta vez parecía que enserio era su culpa, era su estúpida culpa y no la de alguien más... 

 

Sam llegaba con un aventón a la casa de Bobby unos días después, camino por los restos de autos oxidados y toco a la puerta de su viejo amigo con algo de miedo, dando pequeños golpecitos en esta. Este abrió la puerta y le miro... de un grito empezó a retarlo...

 

\- ¡Pero qué coño te pasa! ¡Sabes que tu hermano está enfermo de preocupación y tu solo te apareces aquí, debería coserte a tiros muchacho!!!... – su tono es severo como siempre lo es, pero en vez de tener una sonrisa despreocupado o la expresión de cabreo justificado Bobby se queda sin habla por la reacción de Sam.

 

Sam lo miraba y con cada ladrido del viejo cazador se le cerraba más la garganta subiendo los hombros intentando hacerse pequeño y se puso a llorar desconsolado como un crío al que retan por romper toda la cristalería del estante más importante de la casa.

 

Bobby incrédulo, no puede creer lo que ve y no sabe qué hacer con Sam que no deja de llorar y tratar de decir algo en su defensa, pero el llanto le puede más deformando su voz y solo se le escapan silabas indescifrables... cuando el viejo cazador se pone a buscar el colgante en su pecho y entre la ropa del chico y Sam respira un segundo solo para preguntar.

 

\- ¿Que …ha....ces, eh...? – Sam solo mira las manos de Bobby, inseguro y titubeante.

\- Busco el condenado colgante ¿Dónde lo has metido? – pregunta el hombre viejo cuando al fin le mira a los ojos.

\- Me.. lo.. sa ... que, y... se... lo... de... je.... a.... Dean... – a Sam aún se le caían lagrimas que limpiaba con el peluche, Bobby miro boquiabierto estas acciones y se forzó a cerrar la boca antes de seguir hablándole.

\- ¿Me quieres decir que ah pasado con Uds.? ¿Porque se han peleado ahora? -

 

Sam no sabía bien que decir, si contarle del dolor que le producía ver a su hermano mayor con alguien más que no sea él y el motivo de su huida por la misma razón... así que se dedicó a bajar la cabeza como a quedarse en silencio mientras frotaba su pie en el suelo.

 

El viejo cazador sabe qué hace 2 días que no está recibiendo ningún afecto de nadie y que esto le perjudica, cualquier progreso que haya habido se ira al demonio si no es bueno con el chico... así que alza la mano, le palmea el hombro y le revuelve el pelo como solía hacerlo cuando solo tenía unos diez años, lo hace lo más suave que puede y le invita a entrar, viendo como la mirada de Sam se ilumina por el gesto.

\- Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti Dean... - Se dice a si mismo cuando el gigante entra a la casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel arrastra a Dean al coche, está completamente ebrio más de lo que está acostumbrado a ver, ha perdido a Sam hace días y lo único que ha atinado a hacer es beber y auto castigarse...

 

\- Ya, deja el tequila nunca ha sido la bebida adecuada para ti… - le reclama el ángel subiéndolo al impala con una serie de estratégicos movimientos, cuando Dean se precipita hacia afuera del auto lo más rápido que puede, pero sostenido por Cass vomita todo lo que no ingirió y más.

 

balbucea incoherencias y llama a Sam entre dormido en el asiento del copiloto, cuando un celular empieza a sonar y Castiel atiende

 

\- .....estamos a un día, transportarme… no, no es conveniente está en mal estado..... me vendrá bien para ponerle en condición semi decente... ok voy a colgar ahora... - Castiel mira el celular como quien quiere la cosa no entiende la última parte del mensaje.

 

Conduce por aproximadamente 10 horas sin necesidad de detenerse, solo a cargar combustible cuando Dean despierta sobresaltando pensando que es Sam el que conduce a su nena, al ver subirse nuevamente al impala, es Castiel que le trae algo de comer y no su Sammy, ni siquiera mira la bolsa.

 

\- Es tarta de manzana... - menciona Cass intentando ver alguna reacción...

\- ¿A dónde me llevas Cass...? - el ángel lo mira y el mismo no sabe si contarle o no porque este hombre es capaz de tirarlo del coche, con tal de ir tras de su hermano a toda velocidad.

\- A lo de Bobby te quiere allí, y no me a dicho más que eso …-

\- No puedo ir tengo que encontrar a Sam, sal del auto me voy en dirección contraria...-

\- Lo siento, pero no… -

\- ¿Desde cuándo acatas órdenes del anciano? EH!!??-

\- Desde que sabe que el lo mejor para ti. - Dean lo mira incrédulo y al intentar refutar, Cass estira su mano hacia su frente y lo pone a dormir, enciende el auto y se dirige al deshuesadero donde en 14 horas Bobby le espera con otro problema...

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Bobby preparaba la comida a Sam, estaba antojado de patas de pollo y ensalada de zanahoria, nunca le había cumplido un capricho pero el chico no andaba en buenos términos con su alma, lo vio sentar al perrito en la silla a su lado y realmente le dieron ganas de exorcizarlo pero como pudo se dio la vuelta y se contuvo... admitía que el chico estaba jugando, él le había conocido mucho después de esta etapa en la vida de Sam, el niño ya tenía unos 7 u 8 años cuando conoció a John y nunca le vio jugar, no a menos que fuese con Dean a su lado y en puras peleas o combates como los llamaba su padre el cual alentaba el comportamiento para entrenarles...

 

Servida la cena, Sam coloco en un plato pequeño de comida para el peludo invitado extra que le cayó a Bobby en su casa, terminada la cena Sam se levantó y agradeció la comida dándole a Bobby un beso escueto en la mejilla, el viejo cazador casi se levanta y lo cose a tiros, esto era demasiado para él, realmente no sabe como hace Dean para soportarle estos actos tan... tan.... tan.... dulces de niño de kinder... 

 

Sam se dirijo al cuarto que su viejo amigo siempre dejaba para ellos y al entrar y ver las dos camas.... Sam se puso triste por la ausencia de su hermano.

 

Abrazo a Loobby muy fuerte contra su pecho que si el animalito realmente estuviese vivo dejaría de estarlo por ese mismo acto, se acostó y no había nadie con el, la soledad empezó a dolerle intensamente, nunca se dio cuenta que solo se sentiría cuando Dean no estaba durmiendo a su lado... aunque sea en la misma habitación, no había a quien decirle buenas noches o cretino o nadie que le apagara la luz, una sola lágrima cayo por su mejilla y quedo dormido...

 

Cass llego con Dean unas horas más tarde y este lo arrastro a la casa ya que aún seguía inconsciente, descargando su peso en el sillón de la sala cuando Bobby se dirigió a él...

\- ¿Qué le sucedió ahora? Demonios apesta podrías haberlo limpiado antes de traerlo ¿No? - espero el viejo cazador cuando al tenerlo cerca el olor a traspiración y alcohol era bastante penetrante, Castiel alzo la ceja afirmando y poniendo sus dedos sobre la sien del cazador, Dean estaba de punta en blanco...  
\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que hacer ahora... donde esta Sam? – pregunto el ángel.  
\- Arriba y no, no tengo idea de cómo arreglarle sus problemitas de matrimonio que tienen, será mejor que lo subas y simplemente lo dejes en su cama que se arreglen cuando se despierten... – espeto el hombre rascándose la cabeza debajo de la gorra.   
\- Tu sabes respecto a las relaciones humanas más que yo... - Cass lo subió y dirigiéndose nuevamente a Bobby se despidió para luego desvanecerse...  
\- Si, si tu solo dejarme todo a mi... - refunfuño el viejo cazador.

 

La mañana siguiente demasiado temprano para cualquiera excepto para Sammy, se levantó de la cama al baño con Loobby y al volver, estaba de espaldas a la cama de al lado le pareció que un metamorfo se metió en la cama de su hermano porque allí estaba durmiendo casi vestido y a pata ancha.

Se acercó le toco el rostro con un dedo, puso su rostro casi encima del rostro de Dean y podría asegurar que era el aroma de su respiración era idéntico al de su hermano, busco un cuchillo de plata y agua bendita lo salpico y nada, apoyo el cuchillo de plata sobre su hermano y nada, si!! si!, era Dean. Sam no sabía cómo, pero empezó a saltar por toda la habitación de pura alegría y se metió en la cama con Dean acurrucándose lo más justito que pudo y se durmió nuevamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

En un horario más razonable para despertar, Dean se sentía sofocado por el calor del lugar y un peso no le dejaba moverse en la cama... ¿Estaba en una cama? Pero si, rayos Cass le había dejado en lo de Bobby muy lejos de donde podría estar Sam y a él le urgía encontrarlo, abrió los ojos tratando de incorporarse, pero al hacerlo tenia a Sam desparramado encima de él con Loobby y todo; No, no está soñando, si eso es lo que esta pasando, otro de sus locos sueños con su hermanito, miro a su alrededor y si era la casa de Bobby pero había mucha, demasiada luz y se dijo así mismo eso era un sueño.... 

 

Dean se hecho a un lado y para mirar [en su sueño] a Sammy, apoyando el codo en la cama y acariciándole el pelo y quitándoselo del rostro. El rubio disfrutaba mucho del tacto entre sueño y sueño siempre tan tangible, sabía que no le tenía cerca y lo buscaría hasta encontrarle jamás se rendiría, pero tenía que dejar de tomar como estaba haciéndolo o no lograría nada...

 

Sam se revolvió en la cama al sentir las caricias que iban de su pelo al hombro y de allí a sus lados y de su rostro al cuello, cuando las caricias se centraron en sus ojos y labios abrió los ojos para verifican... nada más, porque sabía que era Dean quien le trataba tan tiernamente...

 

La luz en los ojos del pequeño que le miraba, feliz de encontrarle allí a su lado le desconcertaron completamente jamas había visto esa mirada, una amplia sonrisa puro hoyuelos y todo que se dibujó en Sammy al verle, un buenos días se coló de sus labios y no lo aguanto más...

 

Dean se abalanzo sobre los labios de Sam... este cerro los ojos disfrutando tanto del beso que casi se hecha a temblar de la emoción, su Dean le besaba a él, su hermano mayor, le besaba a él... y no era un beso simplón era un beso desesperado, ansioso y apasionado, el rubor de sus mejillas le abrasaba la piel y tuvo que detener a Dean un instante para respirar, ocultando su vergüenza de su hermano rodeándole con los brazos por el cuello y escondiendo el rostro allí, se le escapo un suave Dean de entre los dientes intentando contener tanta emoción que rebalsaba de su pecho mayormente sin saber cómo controlarla.

 

El rubio no quería detenerse, pero entendió bien el gesto de su hermanito y sujetándolo con fuerza sobre su pecho menciono.

\- No me dejes Sammy, por favor... no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti... - Sam abrió los ojos lo más que pudo para cerrarlos con fuerza y responder...  
\- Perdona Dean, es que yo no sé, no pude verte con alguien más, me dolió tanto no sabía qué hacer, lo siento, perdona, perdonarme Dean… - replico Sam contra el cuello de su camisa.  
\- No te preocupes fue mi culpa, voy a encontrarte y a explicarte todo y volveremos a estar juntos si no te preocupes más... – Dean sabía que tenía que despertar, pero abrazar así de fuerte a su hermanito estaba devolviéndole fuerzas a su cuerpo que no sabía que necesitaba.  
\- ...encontrarme.... ¿De que hablas? Si estoy aquí contigo – enormes ojos aniñados le miraron y el solo pudo parpadear levemente.  
\- .... eh... no, no, te confundes porque esto no es real... -Sam lo mira intrigado con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo de costado.  
\- ¿Mmm?... no..... es real Dean...-  
\- Cree me Sammy, es un sueño ya me ha pasado...- Sam lo mira y sonríe pícaro.  
\- ¿Has estado soñando conmigo? – ok, ahora Dean dudaba de que fuese un sueño, el Sammy de sus sueños se acordaría de lo que....  
\- Eh… tu no te acuerdas de...- murmura intentando ver el por qué la enorme sonrisa de su hermanito.  
\- ¿Y que has soñado? Dime, no, no me digas… seguro alguna guarrada...- Sam pone una mano sobre su rostro intentando ocultar sus propios pensamientos.

Frunciendo el ceño Dean salta de la cama y lo mira extrañado, la luz cambia y Bobby golpea la puerta y los llama a desayunar.

\- Sam????-  
\- Dean! –

 

El pequeño no puede quitar la picara sonrisa con sus mejillas completamente rojas y sale del cuarto corriendo a tomar el desayuno con Bobby, mientras que no deja de reírse, un descolocado Dean no puede creerse todo lo que le dijo, pensando que era un sueño... quiere pegarse un tiro por el momento rosa carmín que tuvo con su hermano, esta vez definitivamente lo mata. Se detiene un momento y mira que entre las sabanas está el colgante que se le cayó del bolsillo.

 

Ya en la cocina y saludo a Bobby con la cabeza, le coloca el colgante nuevamente a Sam y observa como este se torna de un color rosa pálido, él y Bobby lo miraron detenidamente, el mayor reviso su celular y el viejo cazador un papel en su bolsillo, ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo....

 

\- de 7 a 11…- la misma conclusión.

Dejaron pasar el desayuno en paz, comunicaron a Bobby que nadie debía saber del alma nueva de Sam menos que menos Crowley y se marcharon por la tarde con otro caso en puerta.

 

\- Dean? – su hermano lo mira por el rabillo del ojo pero con ambas manos firmes al volante.  
\- Sam...-  
\- dime que soñaste... - sonriendo.

ninguno se percató de ya estaban solos en el impala, el pobre de Loobby los esperaría a que regresen a lo de Bobby para darse cuenta de su ausencia.


	7. Chapter 7

Los días pasaron, Sam se la pasaba leyendo todo libro que se le cruzaba por enfrente, y el color rosa del colgante tomaba tonos mas fuertes, Sam no quería otra cosa que no fueran dulces, regaliz y gominolas a todas horas... Dean sabia el modus operandi del chico desde hace tiempo, entre un besito aquí y allá, siempre fuera de la cama para que la cosa no se pase de tonos realmente... por lo menos hasta que el alma de Sammy este completa…

 

Dean se había rendido con respecto a sus sueños con Sam, el amor que le tenía y la paz que este le infundía sin pedirle más que carriño de vez en cuando... eso era lo que pensaba, pero Sammy no estaba de acuerdo, a Dean se le ocurrió la genial idea de conversar con su hermanito como iban a llevar las cosas de ahora en adelante y poniendo en veda de escrutinio todas sus decisiones a para con el.

 

Dormían juntos y abrasados, pero Sam empezó a ponerse difícil con los reclamos, recordándole que es un tío con un cuerpo adulto con necesidades y se estaba cansando de arreglárselas solo en la ducha.

 

Así que un tipo de 27 años con alma de 11años... rayos que ya no sabe si respetarle o no.

Reviso el los datos de la escala de colores nuevamente las especificaciones del colgante; blanco de 1 a 3 años [inocencia paz infancia], ok así va… amarillo de 3 a 6 años [niñez, dulzura, ternura al ser amado] ok, rosa de 7 a 11 años [ingenuidad, bondad, buen sentimiento, ausencia de todo mal], si, esto no puede seguir así el tiene que apretar el paso, pero las reacciones de Sam son tan... propias del cabezota de su hermano llevándole la contra en todo este Sammy sí que no lo extrañaba.

 

Esa última semana sí que no tuvo respiro porque el malcriado de su hermano cada vez que tenía oportunidad o le jugaba una broma o estaba con un calentón de padre y señor nuestro, que lo empotraba contra toda pared que se cruce por su camino y si, si le dejaba hacer, pero no más allá de un manoseo y unos intensos besos, aunque a él anteriormente tierno Sammy se había convertido en un salido y lujurioso que de inocente no tenía nada, pero nada de nada.

 

Ya de noche por fin, santos que lo guarden, Sam se había dormido, claro, no después de bajarse 40 videojuegos diferentes... jugarlos y después bajarse una tonelada de gominolas, cuando Sammy tenía la oportunidad de comer caramelos cuando tenía 11 años no había quien le detenga, nada de dolor de estómago, ni pesadillas podían interponérsele tanto que daba miedo. 

 

En eso sentado en la mesa analizando rápidamente todo lo trascurrido, se le aparece Cass con 3 pack de cervezas y una botella de whisky de etiqueta negra...

 

\- RAYOS!! Cass! podrías haber llamado antes no?-  
\- Te mande un mensaje...-  
\- Un mensaje....en serio, un mensaje...?-  
\- Si.........- la mirada de Dean reflejaba un “es un cargada, un angel mandando un mensaje de texto...”  
el celular de Dean suena al cogelo lee el mensaje...

“...Dean estoy en un lapso de tiempo out en la batalla, voy a ir para allá para tomar algo juntos... como esta Sam? ....”

 

\- Lamento haber llegado antes que el mensaje...- menciono el ángel sentándose en la mesa luego de poner dos pack en la heladera.  
\- Nada, nada, todo bien. Dime cómo es eso de un tiempo out ¿Eh? - tomando la cerveza que le tiende Cass.  
\- Son los preliminares para recalcular otro ataque... Uds., les tomaría semanas a mi un par de días, aunque no libramos muy bien las batallas y Rafael no deja de joder con eso de “... porque sus corazones me pertenecen bla bla bla...”- dice asqueado el ángel con el tono más gutural de lo normal.  
\- Wow..... nunca te vi tan fastidiado...-  
\- He estado bebiendo mucho desde ayer, solo me quedan 12 horas y pienso aprovecharlas, nada de pensar en el cielo… ¡Ni nada, solo amigos y bebidas!-  
\- ¡Oh! ¡¡Muy bien estoy contigo mi amigo!!! - 

 

Dean y Cass brindan y empiezan a tomar a lo loco, al mayor se le olvido su hermano y se pasó la noche tomando con Castiel, discutieron el porque no y porque si de las mujeres, del porno y de que coño tiene que ver blanca nieves con los 7 enanos. porque a Cass no se le daba bien esto del morbo y de las fantasías, varias veces Dean estuvo a punto de morir de risa por las ridículas conclusiones de ángel, cuando empezaron con el whisky la cosa ya estaba caldeada y no paraban de hablar de Sam...

\- A que si lo entiendo... -  
\- A que no ...-  
\- A que si... hip...-  
\- No, no, no, es que no entiendes la peli vas a entender esto... hip...-  
\- Que si, que si, que si...- 

Zarandeando un dedo tratando de tenerlo derecho y señalarle con reproche, el ángel se levantó y cambio su apariencia a la de Dean... con las mismas pintas que el cazador, el falso Dean se dirigió como pudo al cuarto y empezó a llamar a Sammy desde la puerta, porque no podía poner otro pie delante del otro y el cazador se empezó a reír de verse a si mismo llamando a Sam, cayendo de que no debía despertarlo, trato de llegar donde el mismo estaba y colgándose del ángel, siguió riendo tratando de decirle que no le despierte, que a Sam no le caía bien que se emborrache y menos por partida doble...

\- jajaja shhhhhhh jjajajaaajja no, no, que shhhhhh.....- Decía Dean al oído del ángel que había tomado su apariencia.  
\- Tú, tu, jeejejeeje deja que yo se bien lo que … hip …. hago...Sammy!!!!-  
\- No, no, que tu jajaja no te enteras que jajajaa Sam ...-  
\- ¡Pero se puede saber que coños pasa Dean porque tanto escandalo...! –

Sam prendía la luz del cuarto, cuando se encontró de lleno a Dean y Dean trabados en la puerta tratando de entrar al cuarto al mismo tiempo, borrachos como una cuba y riendo y llevándose la contraria...  
Sam no sabía para donde correr exactamente, atino a tirarles agua bendita y amenazarles con un enorme cuchillo de plata.

\- Wow, wow... tranquilo tigre que no somos demonios o metamorfo ...hip, toooodoooo está bien … Sammy.... hip...- decía el cazador  
\- ¡¡Dean, que rayos!! ¡¿Cómo mierda te duplicaste?!- los dos Dean lo miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par unos segundos.  
El otro Dean empezó a descostillarse y perdiendo el equilibrio trato de agarrarse del cazador, arrastrando a ambos a la cama donde estaba durmiendo Sammy, ninguno paro de reír y Sam se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, odiaba ver a su hermano como una cuba, se levantó y empujo de ellos tratando de llevarlos a la ducha para ponerlos bajo el agua fría, solo que termino en medio forcejeando para que le suelten, mientras no dejaban de reír, en eso el cazador le pinto el morbo y aunque Dean no entendía a qué venia esa miradita Sam lo comprendió perfectamente...

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - le grito indignado al Dean que mostraba esa sonrisa juguetona   
\- Sammy, Sammy, pero si me estuviste reclamando atenciones toda la semana, no me jodas... y ahora que puedes tenerlas por partida doble te haces el mojigato...-  
\- ¡¡Mojigato yo, mojigato yo!! ¡No Dean lo que tú tienes se soluciona en la ducha! –  
\- ¡Ves! - se dirigió al hombre que tenía al lado  
\- Dean… te dije que no sabías de que te estaba hablando, Sam no es así...- Dean se incorpora sentándose en la cama y con la más sincera de las caras se dirige a Sam diciéndole...  
\- ¿Es que tu no me quieres...??-

Sam se queda helado, no sabe si por la expectativa de ambos a su repuesta o porque no es precisamente la personalidad de su hermano la que se dirige a el, pero armándose de valor, contesta decidido.

\- Claro que te quiero Dean, pero esto no es para nada normal –  
\- Entonces ...- dicen al unísono y riendo de la misma manera...  
\- Entonces... que...de que... que es lo que queréis vosotros pervertidos. -

Ambos cazadores se miran y asienten con la cabeza, de todo lo que ya habían hablado anteriormente, mas lucidos se paran de la cama y sin dejar de estar hombro con hombro, le dicen al unísono...

\- Nos dejas mimarte... - con esa típica sonrisa que derrite camareras a distancia récord.   
\- Mi... mi... mimarme, pero de que van Uds. dos ...-  
\- Sammy...!!!- al unísono  
\- Que.....!- ya con miedo a la repuesta  
\- Te la vas a pasar muy bien...-dice el cazador, Dean lo mira esperando una instrucción detallada porque como que no tiene ni idea de que hacer ahora...  
\- Tú no te preocupes que yo te guío...- le dice el cazador a Dean...

 

Ambos hermanos mayores toman a Sam por sus respectivos lados y lo sientan en la cama...

\- Dean… que vas a hacerme...-  
\- Tu tranquilo Sam que en esto de quererte mucho soy un experto...- al unísono nuevamente y riendo seductoramente ... se arrodillan frente a el y dirigiéndose una sonrisa entre ellos vuelven a mirarle con hambre... mordiéndose al mismo tiempo el labio inferior

 

El cazador toma a Sam por la nuca y le besa despacio para tranquilizarle, ya se le notaba la pura inocencia de su alma escapándosele por los ojos... mientras que Dean le toma la mano derecha y le besaba los nudillos, dulcemente y respirando el aire cargado por la anticipación.

 

Dean se levantaba y mira entretenido al cazador, que le sede el lugar para besar a Sam, el beso fue total mente distinto labio contra labio y con una ternura que no conocía de su hermano, el cazador los miraba y se mordía el labio, le ponía como nadie verse a si mismo besando a su Sam y comenzó a morderle el cuello y meterle las manos por el interior de la camiseta acariciándole mientras que Dean empezaba a perder toda compostura con la boca de Sam.

 

Los hermanos mayores, le quitaron a camiseta que estaba usando para dormir y lo tiraron completamente en la cama besándole por turnos y devorando cada pedacito de piel a su alcance por ambos lados, Sam no sabía a cuál de los dos acariciar o a cuál decirle que lo sujeta más fuerte que no se rompería, pero estaba mareadísimo, no tenía idea de cómo Dean hizo para duplicarse, pero lo que le hacían sentir no era de este mundo para nada.

 

La excitación le inundaba, pero una clara inseguridad también, tenía un miedillo que le recorría la espalda como si todo eso fuera demasiado nuevo e inexplorado, que lograba ignorar con el calor que le producían ambos hombres, igual de hermosos, llenos de pecas y la sonrisa de un adonis.

 

Dean se sentía extraño jamás se sintió así a través de las sensaciones de su cuerpo y la cabeza le daba vueltas, nunca le apeteció algo así y sin embargo leyendo de cuando en cuando los pensamientos del cazador sabía por dónde moverse y que tocar, que probar, se percató de que los vaqueros empezaban a dolerle en la entrepierna, la única respuesta que pudo rescatar de la mente del cazador fue “...frótate contra Sam...” eso le proporciono más placer aun en descargas eléctricas intensas y el degustar los erectos pezones del hermanito de Dean le provocaba una corriente tan diferente de sensaciones recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Leyó un “ven” en la cabeza del cazador...

 

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la boca de Sam que permanecida abierta por lo que se posicionaron para invadirla al mismo tiempo, poniendo en un claro debate a dos lenguas que no paraban de introducirse posesivamente en la boca del pequeño, deslizaron ambos una mano por el torso del joven Winchester y siguieron por su abdomen sin detenerse hasta llegar a la entrepierna de muchacho que tenía una dolorosa erección y que busco instintivamente más contacto al sentir sus manos allí....

\- Dean....Dean......- gimoteo Sam que acariciaba el cabello de ambos hombres que no dejaban de besarle.  
\- ¿Si...? ¿Sammy...? - al unísono.  
\- Quiero, quiero... -

Los dos rubios sonrieron lujuriosos, levantándolo y poniéndolo de rodillas entre ambos, el cazador frente a él le mordía el musculoso pecho bajando lentamente volviéndole loco. mientras que Dean bajaba por su espalda, acariciando viciosamente los glúteos de Sam... subió repentinamente metiendo los dedos en su boca para lubricarlos, pegándose a Sam y hacerle sentir el enorme bulto que su hermano tenía frotándolo de manera frenética contra su trasero.

 

El cazador tomo a Sam por las nalgas con desesperación, levantando al gigante y apoyándolo de lleno en pecho de Dean, le quito el dichoso pantalón piyama que le estorbaba y empezaba a odiar por retenerle sin más la hermosa vista de su hermanito completamente excitado.

 

Poniéndole en la misma posición anterior empezó a masturbarle mientras veía como Dean introducía sus dedos en la boca de Sam llenándole el rostro de brillante saliva que caía de su barbilla, lo lamia con desesperación y le acariciaba lentamente el miembro hinchado y oscuro, froto su propia erección contra la pierna de Sammy.

 

Sam no sabía cuánto más soportaría de la apasionada dedicación que le otorgaban sus hermanos... sus mejillas le ardían y le desesperaba tenerles a ambos solo para el, quería complacerles, pero no sabía por cual empezar y volvía a dejarse caer en el inmenso placer de las manos de Dean le proporcionaba, los gemidos de Sam no se contenían y lo Winchester mayores no dejaban de repetirle todo lo que lo querían y lo que le harían sentir.

 

Dean tomo sus dedos y los dirigió a su entrada acariciándole lentamente mientras introducía un dedo empapado en su interior, el cazador le besaba, sonriendo juguetón y la mirada de Sam bailaba el la suya cuando sintió la intromisión, los ojos de Sammy reflejaron claramente un poco de miedo que el mayor supo borrar acariciándole el rostro, besándole y dejando que Sam se aferre a él en un abrazo posesivo...

 

Dean los observaba y prestaba atención a cada uno de los pensamientos del cazador, este le susurraba que fuera suave y gentil que no llegarían hasta el final, pero que no dejarían de disfrutarlo por ello. Sam temblaba cuando el cazador noto que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

 

Se separó un poco de Sammy, tomando su erección fuertemente y sosteniéndola, la llevo a su boca lamiéndola y jugando con su ranura, Dean metía un segundo dedo en su interior y lo penetraba suavemente tocando su próstata dejando a su paso una corriente vertiginosa y desesperante en el cuerpo del menor.

 

El rubio no dejaba de succionar con fuerza y presionando sus suaves labios contra la enrojecida carne sacando gemidos lastimeros de Sam que les enloquecían a ambos. Dean rodeaba al pequeño para que no se desvaneciese notando el temblor y los fuertes espasmos cuando se corrió en la boca del cazador, retiro los dedos besándole el cuello, la mandíbula y tomándole fuertemente del mentón para besarle lentamente cuando el cazador se acercó a ambos, primero a Dean, le hizo degustar el sabor de Sam que le provoco terminar dentro de los vaqueros para luego besar a Samuel y caer los tres exhaustos en la cama que crujió horriblemente por el semejante peso de los 3 hombres.

 

Los tres quedaron dormidos allí abrasados tapados con una sábana, pero Dean debía marcharse y el cazador le menciono que sería mejor que se duchase antes, Dean no entendió porque y dejando solo a Sammy un momento, el cazador llevo a Cass a la ducha el cual ya tenia su apariencia normal y le ordeno desvestirse y meterse en la ducha, pero el cretino no tenía ni idea de que más hacer así que se metió en la ducha con él y aprovechando para ducharse también...

 

Salió de allí rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que el ángel se empalmo nuevamente, río sonoramente desde fuera del baño y con él los susurros del pensamiento de dijo como ocuparse de su creciente problema.

Cass salió vestido del baño unos quince minutos después y despidiéndose de Dean se dirijo a Sam besándole la frente, el rubio se sorprendió, pero no le molesto la muestra de cariño por su hermanito.

\- Que salgas victorioso Castiel y cuídate, no quiero enterarme por terceros que te has muerto y sin mi permiso. - el ángel volteo a verle y sonrío.  
\- Jamas sin tu permiso Dean, nos vemos... - sin más se desvaneció

Dean termino de ducharse y se metió en la cama con Sam, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas post orgasmo y a el mayor le pareció todo un sueño esa imagen, los primeros rayos de sol que se asomaban cubriendo la enorme cama con su calidez. 

 

Lo abrazo y noto como el colgante salto nuevamente a otro color...


	8. Chapter 8

Sam se despertó muy tarde ese día tan relajado que no se lo cría. Dean le abrazaba la cintura y la cálida luz del sol que les cubría... era una delicia, cuando se percató de que el otro Dean no estaba se incorporó un poco poniendo los codos contra el colchón y miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, había un silencio suave y se escuchaba muy a lo lejos el caminar de la gente como el de los autos que recorrían la calle principal, Sam se recostó nuevamente pensando adormilada mente, claro, que el otro hermano mayor se levantó hambriento y se fue a por el desayuno.

 

Se acurruco junto a Dean y le miraba dormir, las largas pestañas lo cautivaron cuando su boca soltó un leve suspiro notando ahora los hinchados labios, sonrío al pensar que el era el que lo hizo la felación y se sonrojo al notarse excitado por el solo recuerdo de la sensación que esos labios le provocaron a su cuerpo.

 

Beso la nariz de Dean y este abrió lentamente los ojos fijando su nublada vista en el, el mayor sonrío tenue mente al encontrarle así, mirándole dormir...

 

\- Hey Sammy… - acomodo su cabeza en la almohada y se le acercó para darle un dulce beso de buenos días.  
\- Hola Dean ¿Dormiste bien? - el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarle con fuerza.  
\- Si niñato... muy pero muy bien...-  
\- Mmm... crees que tarde mucho tengo hambre... - Dean se separó de el sin entender  
\- ¿Tarde...? ¿De quien hablas?... -  
\- De Dean, bueno tu copia claro, no la encontré por ningún lado así que creo que ha ido por el desayuno... - el cazador se tapó la cara y se imaginó la que se le venía …  
\- Eh....este, Sammy...como te digo esto... - Sam lo miro interrogante.  
\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Decirme que…? -

 

Dean salió disparado del cuarto con la ropa en la mano y corriendo como si el diablo le persiguiera, Sam tirándole con la recortada y agarrando mas cartuchos de sal uno tras otro.

 

Dean llego como pudo al impala, ni siquiera sabia porque lo habia estacionado tan lejos del cuarto y corro a buscar el desayuno tratando de que Sam no le atine demasiado porque las marcas que le dejaron los dos primeros disparos, calado le dejaban unas buenas cicatrices de por vida.

 

Ya en la cafetería, la rubia de grandes ojos cafés no deja de mirar a Dean desde la barra, se le acerca mientras este espera el desayuno para llevar que pidió, intentando idear algo para que Sam le deje con vida la volver, una de esas disculpas a las cuales no se le puede objetar nada, pero la insistencia en como esta se le acerca desviaba su atención, la chica puso una taza frente a el y le sirvio un café de cortesía que el rubio acepta encantado, notando como la rubia se inclina lo suficiente para que el pronunciado y hermoso escote salga a relucir.

 

Dean le sonríe y llevándose su pedido se marcha del lugar solo unos instantes despues, no le sorprendió para nada el proceder de la chica, está acostumbrado a ello por lo que también se olvida de eso a los dos segundos de cursar la puerta. En el impala se detuvo un instante antes de retomar la calle cuando al mirar por el espejo retrovisor que la misma chica lo miraba con furia por la ventana de la cafetería.

 

\- Vamos que no es para tanto ...- se dijo así mismo Dean 

 

Al seguir su camino y antes de salir del parking escucho tres tiros provenientes de la cafeteria, miro por el retrovisor y vio a la gente salir horrorizada, la mitad de ellos manchados de sangre.

 

El celular de Sam suena y suena, es la melodía de Dean la que suena en la habitación y no piensa atenderle, ni dejarle entrar de nuevo por esa puerta, planea con furia robarse una topadora y pasarle al impala por encima, deja de limpiar el desastre de la cocina donde botellas y pedazos de cartón están desperdigados por doquier y atiende con furia el teléfono.

 

\- ¡¡QUE!!!! -  
\- Sam, tenemos problemas una mujer mato a tres personas de la cafetería como si nada y ...- le informa, manejando lo mejor posible mientras aprieta el acelerador y esquiva patrulleros.  
\- ¡¡Y a mí que mierda me importa!! ¡¡A mi, no me sacas la furia con un supuesto caso!!! – le grito tirando las botellas con furia en el cesto.  
\- Escúchame bien cabron, que estoy seguro que fue un demonio… estuve preguntando si la conocían, salio a relucir que ella y tres de sus amigas resultaron implicadas en actos iguales... -  
\- Ven a buscarme y nos vamos a la comisaria. – Sam encajo la mandíbula y colgó el teléfono, miro el bolso que había armado para marcharse e hizo sus asuntos personales a un lado.

 

Dos horas después los agentes Perkinson y Mustafa salían de la comisaria, Sam solo hablaba del caso y ni miraba a Dean que sino a terminaría despellejado por ósmosis.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? - pregunto Dean después de un rato.  
\- Hay un demonio llamado Pherkithez, que se especializa en estas cosas, es un ser que no le gusta que le ignoren y por lo que me contaste ignoraste olímpicamente a esa chica, que termino por quitarse la bronca con las personas con las que siempre discutía, este demonio no toma posesión de sus víctimas, sino que las contagia con su deceso de atención, nutriéndose de la energía de desesperación que desprenden las víctimas y la sangre derramada...-  
\- Vaya Sam, sí que eres una luz investigando, qué bueno que mi hermanito es un genio de Stanford o si no estaría perdido...- Dean sonrio en su dirección intentando ablandarlo... creyendo que un poco de encanto y elogios disiparía el semblante tenso de su hermanito.  
\- De nada te servirán los halagos sigo molesto contigo. – respondió, leyendo y anotando detenidamente lo que encontraba en la web.  
\- Bueno valía la pena intentarlo, como lo localizamos... – Dean se acomodó el saco que traía de agente y se levantó por algo de beber.  
\- Aun no lo se... – respondió en un murmullo sus dedos volviendo al teclado.  
\- Llamare a Bobby, tal vez sepa algo...- 

 

Esa misma noche en el centro, un muchacho de 15 años se presenta en el baile... y todos le ignoran excepto una chica morena de ojos azules, que no deja de regodearse con la situación.

 

En el mismo momento Sam seguía discutiendo con Dean en el motel, el tema principal el era el “Cómo se atrevía a ponerle en esa situación con otra persona que no fuera el...”

\- Pero, era yo Sammy… - voló hacia su cabeza una lampara que estallo en mil pedazos cuando la esquivo justo a tiempo  
\- ¡NO! Era Castiel enfermo, ¿Cómo dejas que me toque otra persona? – le grito tomando el reloj de la mesa de luz y aventándoselo.  
\- Exacto, no es una persona es un angel esta mas calificado... – Dean esquiva el aparato que se hace trisas en la pared y se muestra enfadado porque ahí van veinte dólares mas.  
\- ¡¡Pervertido, no confiare en ti nunca mas!! -  
\- Vamos Sam no seas tan nenaza... - Sam abrió la boca y la furia corría por su rostro cual río bravo. Termino por lanzarle un jarrón enorme que se rompió en su espalda...

 

Dean estaba tratando de hacerle entender que estaba irremediablemente borracho y que no se dio cuenta, quería abrazarle, el color verde del colgante perdiera intensidad, no le había tocado en todo el día y aunque le picaban las manos de ganas de hacerlo, Sam estaba con una furia de padre y señor nuestro, realmente no se veía saliendo de esta airoso...

 

Bobby llamo justo a tiempo cuando Sam recargo la escopeta y se disponía a dispararle. 

 

\- Escucha hijo, no debes dejar que te toque por nada del mundo, este demonio no solo es escurridizo e imposible localizarlo y solo alguien lo suficientemente puro puede ver su verdadera forma. – relato de inmediato sin contestar al saludo inicial de Dean.  
\- Joder Bobby y alguna pista de como eliminarlo, si es que se presenta frente a nosotros como lo que es… - pregunta Dean frotándose el rostro.  
\- Si, con una oz de bambú recubierta de plata... – le dijo profundamente mientras reía.  
\- ¿Qué? Rayos ¿Dónde conseguiremos algo así? – chillo al ver como Sam le miraba con furia desde el otro lado de la habitación.  
\- Si serás estúpido niñato, era una broma, solo quería saber si me escuchabas o seguías peleando con Sam. – Bobby abrió los ojos incrédulo de que le creyera.  
\- No si... y como sabes tú... – le dice mientras Sam se mete al baño azotando la puerta.  
\- Llame esta mañana y dijo que estaba ocupado haciendo tiro al blanco contigo… supuse que habías metido la para hasta el fondo. – le respondió mientras abría el libro donde tenía todo señalado.   
\- ¡Ja! ¡ja!, Bobby muy gracioso ahora dime como despacho al bastardo...- Dean se dejó caer en la silla.  
\- Con la única arma con la que se mata a un ángel, es un material divino y no lo conseguirás en ningún lado a menos que… claro, tengas contactos celestiales. – Bobby miraba la imagen del demonio en un libro de ocultismo y torciendo la expresión.  
\- Te refieres al suertudo, no sé si llegamos a verle, Cass esta en mitad de una batalla no creo que se baje a ayudarnos… - Sam se detuvo en seco al escuchar el nombre y empalideció prestando más atención a la conversación de su hermano con el viejo cazador...  
\- ¿Suertudo?...a que viene eso hijo?-  
\- Porque no está aguantando a Sam con su carácter jajaja... ouch!! - sonó fuertemente el golpe en la nuca que se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, Bobby aparto el tubo y río.  
\- Bueno, te queda un día más para matarle, solo se aparece por 5 días en cada lugar...-  
\- Ok Bobby gracias. – Dean miro por sobre su hombro mientras se despedía, Sam estaba duchado y vistiéndose, pero el ni lo percibió.  
\- Cuídate y por el amor de dios, dejen de pelear. -

 

Dean se levanta de la silla va a por una cerveza, suspira y sin dejar de mirar al cielo raso de la habitación empieza a invocarle...

\- Llamando a Cass, llamando a Cass, tierra a Cass ¿Me escuchas? – Dean hablo resignado luego de dar un sorbo largo a su cerveza.  
\- ¿¡¡Dean que haces!!? – Sam se exalta y camina apresurado donde su hermano, su mejillas poniéndose lentamente coloradas.  
\- ¿Y a ti que te parece... Cass me copias? - continuo dando otro sorbo al líquido que le permite tener más paciencia.  
\- No, no, quiero verle ….- dijo acojonado, con el rostro rojo hasta las orejas y la mirada de Dean se ilumino un poco mas.  
\- Lo siento Sam te la aguantas, tenemos que matar al demonio y el es único que tiene la dichosa arma...- espeto llevándose lentamente la coquilla de la botella a los labio.  
\- Pero, pero… - Sam se sienta al borde de la mesada donde su hermano esta y se hunde en sus hombros …  
\- Hola Dean....Sam... – la voz profunda sobresaltándolos como siempre.  
\- ¡Hey Cass! ¿Me prestas tu daga mata ángeles para un trabajito...? - Dean uso si sonrisa de crío y el angel resoplo...  
\- No, lo siento pero ahora estoy trabajando arduo para que no nos pateen el culo allá arriba... así que si me disculpan...- el ángel amago a irse y Dean le retuvo.  
\- Mira, no es para tontear de acuerdo aquí abajo hay un demonio que solo se muere con esa cosa, ¡así que presta! – exigió tratando de palparla a través de la gabardina.  
\- ¡No!...sabéis donde esta? voy la mato y vuelvo al cielo...- explico el ángel.  
\- No sabemos dónde esta solo que alguien puro puede verle la cara e identificarle ...así que presta. – Su tono se hizo mas fuerte y mas dominante pero el ángel no se  
\- ¡¡Que no!! - replico el ángel intentando sacar las manos de Dean de su ropa.  
\- ¡¡Que si!! -   
\- ¡¡Que no!! -  
\- ¡Que si, dame! -  
\- ¡¡Dean suelta!!! - Dean había saltado sobre su espalda tratando de tomar la daga de su brazo.  
\- ¡No!, dame la maldita cosa....!!!! -  
\- ¡Que no!, basta no te la daré aunque tironees!! - Castiel iba de un lado a otro en círculos tratando de bajar al cazador de su espalda.

 

Sam no se lo creía el gilipollas de su hermano tirándose sobre la espalda del angel como un crío y forcejeando como si fueran hermanos de toda la vida, tenia unas ganas de golpear a ambos que le quemaba las manos.

 

\- ¡¡Basta!! - ambos se quedaron quietos en el sitio, Dean sobre la espalda de Castiel arrancándole la gabardina en el forcejeo.  
\- Cass dame la daga. - Sam estiro las manos y Cass deposito en ellas la daga.  
\- ¿Que? A el se la das ¿Y a mi no? -  
\- El la pidió amablemente... -

Como Castiel no podía perder mas tiempo termino acompañándolos, los tres empezaron a recorrer el pueblo por si en una de esas su amigo podía sentir al demonio y darle hacha de una vez.

El pueblo mas limpio, no podía estar y recorriendo el ultimo colegio secundario de la zona, cruzándose por enfrente un grupito de adolescentes que cotorreaban de lo lindo y a toda voz cuando....Cass y Dean señalaron a una morena que se diferenciaba claramente del resto por tener cara de demonio, este se separó de las chicas saludandolas desde lejos muy alegre, al seguirla, Sam no pudo callarse algo que era inverosímil francamente.

 

\- Se supone que el del alma joven y pura soy yo y para mi es una cría mas, entiendo que Cass la identificara pero ¿Dean..?- solto con una mueca en su rostro.  
\- Que tiene de raro Sammy, todas y cada una de mis acciones son puras...jeje -  
\- Si, pura mierda -  
\- ¡He! niñato que soy la pureza en carne y hueso! - refunfuño disgustado  
\- Yo tengo cosas que hacer... ¿Saben..? - Castiel se desvaneció y la daga no estaba mas.  
\- Mierda nos a dejado en banda y con la demonio a tiro... - Dean gruño mirando a su alrededor, al fin entrando en su papel de cazador.

 

Una risa chillona y mal practicada se escucho detrás de ellos, la demonio los tenia de un tirón contra la pared en el patio del colegio.

 

\- Bueno, bueno, pero que tenemos aquí... un gatito y un perrito de los mas monos que he visto... -  
\- Bueno se que estamos buenos, pero no es para tanto... -  
\- Dean callate! -  
\- ¿Que? ¡¿POR QUE?! -  
\- Porque siempre tienes que liarla mas cuando estamos frente nuestro ejecutor, eh?! -  
\- Vamos Sammy, asi no tiene gracia...-  
\- ¿Gracia? ¡Gracia! Me estas jodiendo, esto no tiene gracioso! - ambos hermanos se miraban entre ellos al discutir mientras la pequeña demonios empezaba a enfurecer.   
\- Ejem... - carraspeo la demonio.  
\- Que mas quisiera yo que joderte Sam, pero es que si no, Cass la apuñala sin que nos bufemos de ella... -  
\- Perdón, pero podrían dejar de ignorarme que me pone mala y quiero divertirme con vosotros antes... -  
\- Sorry muñeca yo prefiero divertirme con mi hermanito que contigo jeje - le dice no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.  
\- ¡Dean! ¿Podemos dejar esto para cuando vallamos al motel? -  
\- No, no Samanta ahora es mejor, así no me tiras con la recortada - ambos seguían sin poner la mirada en ella y los dientes de la demonio empezaron a crujir.  
\- ¡Pueden Detenerse!! Esperen.. ¿¿Quien ese Cass??-  
\- Yo - respondió el hombre tras ella.

 

La demonio se da la vuelta cuando el angel la apuñala firmemente y la deja caer muerta, con los chicos libres y riéndose a mas no poder, Castiel se les acerca, tiende la mano a Dean y la estrecha con fuerza.

\- Me voy...-  
\- Ok Cass suerte con eso..-  
\- Nos vemos Cass, gracias por la ayuda...- menciona Sam cuando tiende la mano en vez de recibir un apretón, recibe un beso en la mano, al mas joven le da un escalofrío por la galantería y el angel se desvanece nuevamente, Dean apenas aguantaba la risa cuando Sam saco la colt y empezó a perseguirle.... 


	9. Chapter 9

Una semana después... Bobby les comento que mataron a un cazador en Adams Run ,California del sur, según le informo perseguía a un grupo de cinco vampiros que ni siquiera se escondían o tenían un nido, iban de bar en bar, de motel en motel como personas normales, con el detalle de que estos vampiros se les hacia gracioso vestirse de zorros, orejas, colas de pelo largo y blancos como la nieve...

Los Winchester no le dieron importancia a sus hábitos, eran vampiros y serian decapitados. Dean se partió de la risa al escuchar que se disfrazaban de zorros después de cortar el teléfono con Bobby, pero Sam no... Su hermano estaba con la cabeza en otro lado y no escucho nada de lo que le dijo a modo de advertencia el viejo cazador...

Pasaron desapercibidas las intenciones de Sam de seguir enfadado, la expectativa de los movimientos del mayor mantengan al pequeño en vilo, y Dean mantenía el color del colgante sin necesidad de tocarle demasiado; los roces eran mas que suficientes para no perder el avance de su alma de 16 años.

 

Solo que Sam pensaba que ya era demasiado, no solo hizo lo que quiso el... dejando que el permisivo de Castiel pusiera sus manos en su cuerpo, sino que no se disculpo y ahora el muy bastardo no me toca ni que su vida dependiera de ello. Y esos malditos roses me están poniendo de la nuca.

\- ¿Sam...? - Pero se acabo voy a tomar a este toro por los cuernos y va a ser el, el que me suplique que le toque, ja!, ya va a ver de lo que soy capaz.

\- Saaaammyyyyyy......-

Dean acerca su mano lentamente por el respaldo del asiento hasta llegar a la nuca de Sam y usando un dedo, empieza a recorrerle el cuello sacándolo de sus pensamientos y erizándole todos los vellos del cuerpo.

La mirada del pequeño se clava en el, esperando una vez mas que le mire y que detenga el maldito auto y que continué lo que empezó.

Pero el muy perro de su hermano quito la mano y siguió conduciendo, la mirada de Sam no seso y provoco una sonrisa socarrona en Dean, el menor estaba a punto reventar y su hermano mayor no saldría bien parado, el solo pensamiento de esto le regocijo después de deshacerse de los vampiros le haría pagar todas la que le hizo esa semana... 

Dios solo de recordarlo le hierve la sangre, primero le empotro contra el condenado auto dejándome saborear su aliento sin poder probarlo y sus manos permanecían en su estomago inmóviles dejándome la piel enardecida, intente meterlo en su cama y lo pateo hasta que se rindió, en otra oportunidad el maldito se comió tres porciones de pay de crema dejando sus labios manchados de la dulce y suave sustancia justo enfrente de el, a mitad de la cafetería con medio café de camioneros mirándole tan empalmados como el, pero al irse lo dejo asi... con un dolor infernal en los testículos y el desgraciado relamiéndose lentamente mientras me miraba fijo, y sin duda el papel de descarado su hermano lo tenia muy bien aprendido. 

En otro momento interrogando a un testigo como agentes del FBI sobre un posible ataque de hombre lobo cuando Dean se coloco detrás de el y empezó a rosarle la nalga derecha hasta colocar toda su palma sobre la misma y acariciarme completamente el trasero, con decir que apenas podía hablarle a la chica sin que su voz trastabillara, ha estado así incontables casos.

Pero la que mas le frío las neuronas fue cuando salío del baño y lo encuentro mirando porno, el desgraciado aparta la mirada del aparato y empieza a desnudarse frente a mi a gran velocidad dejándome ver la dolorosa erección que llevaba sin dejar de mirarme de arriba abajo, pensé que había terminado con la estupidez de no llegar a nada, cuando pasa de el y se encierra en el baño sin dejarlo entrar. 

Casi muere de la impotencia pero se las va a pagar todas juntas y no va a dejar que me toque un pelo.

 

Revisaron todos los moteles del pueblito, pero ningún grupo se registro dentro de los tres días anteriores y dos días antes les vieron por ultima vez en un bar a las a fueras del mismo. Tenían que rastrearlos, pero en el pueblo se realizaba una convención mangaka y todos los capullos empollones de los alrededor se disfrazaron de todos los personajes frikis que pudieran existir, incluso de Kitsune, un espíritu del bosque de la mitología japonesa con forma de zorro blanco o naranja. Por lo que los próximos días los vampiros tendrían rienda suelta por todo el lugar sin ser detectados...

Medio día. Los chicos se instalaron en el único motel del concurrido pueblo y se prepararon para cortar cabezas en la habitación 206, Dean se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a limpiar sus armas justo frente a Sam que afilaba los machetes, las piernas de ambos chocaron bajo la diminuta mesa y con una fuerte mirada entre ambos la sonrisa taimada de Dean aparecio.

Se acomodaron de forma que se rozaban completamente la entrepierna de ambos, a Sam se le ocurrió que seria un buen momento para vengarse ignorando las caricias de su hermano en el interior de su muslo pero eso echaría a perder la enorme sorpresa que se llevaría el mayor cuando terminara la caza...

No muy lejos y en mitad de una fiesta los cinco vampiros se la pasan de lo lindo saltando entre los frikis a los cuales les encantan las fachas que llevan todos ellos,completamente de blando con manchas de sangre salpicada en algunos lugares de la ropa, uno con mascara de zorro Kitsune y los otros con las clásicas orejas y colas blancas aunado a un maquillaje zorruno, no tardaron en encontrar un par de chicas guapas y apetecibles, el grupo las encierra entre sus cuerpos y estas ni siquiera notan como se las van llevando a la salida entre tanta electrónica nipona.

Maldito, maldito desgraciado lo dejo completamente excitado que tuvo que correr al baño a arreglárselas solo antes de salir al bar, lo peor es que a su hermano se le ocurrió que debíamos ir disfrazados para hacer de cebos...

Y lo que la encargada de la tienda les eligió fue dado en visto bueno por Dean. si no fuera porque no pareceremos unos pirados con esto puesto debido a que toda la gente aquí va de lo mismo por la condenada convención no se lo pondría ni DE BROMA.

Salió del baño con el traje puesto, la vendedora dijo que por su altura compensaría y no se vería desgarbado,pero el disfraz era de un tal Inuyasha de no se que … que era un espíritu de perro, de cabello largo hasta por debajo de la cintura con orejas de perro también blancas, se tuvo que colocar unas lentillas de color miel clara casi amarillas, unos colmillos falsos sobre los suyos y las unías que parecían garras; con el plus de que debía ir descalzo y con una espada endemoniada mente grande, pero por su altura no paresia tanto, el traje a pesar de ser rojo y blanco era tradicional y neutro.

Fue grande su sorpresa de lo bien que le quedaba a Dean el disfraz... era del manga Naruto, un tal maestro ninja llamado Kakashi, el traje era una remera ceñida al cuerpo sin mangas que delineaba perfectamente su torso sin dejar nada a la imaginación...pero el cuello de tortuga le tapaba el rostro dejando solo sus ojos a la vista. esta de mas decir que encandilaban mas de lo normal, el pantalón negro ajustado con unas extrañas botas hasta las rodillas con los dedos de los pies al aire. llevaba un especie de chaleco blanco, guantes negros que solo dejaban ver los hombros y un tatuaje temporal de la tribu de la hoja escondida no se donde junto con una espada samurái perfecta para el caso y como detalle un solo lente de contacto rojo con un extraño símbolo...

Si, definitivamente se quedo embobado como un idiota. El estúpido traje lo hacía mas sexy de lo que ya era y el santurrón lo sabia...

Salieron del motel caminando porque solo los separaban del bar un par de calles, la cual estaba repleta de frikis disfrazados, ocupando todos los negocios por suvenirs de la convención de de la locación, al tiempo que chicas se paseaban como si nada con los atuendos mas sugestivos e imaginativos que jamas hayamos visto. Ambos se quedaron embobados con una chica de cabello rosa pálido y ojos azules en un traje de colegiala rojo y negro con las medias blancas hasta la rodilla y la falda extra corta...

Se miraron azorados de tal belleza y tuvieron que aclarar la garganta como si nada hubiese pasado, se sentían flor de pervertidos. Al llegar el bar estaba repleto, ningún motoquero duro y recio a la vista parecía que hubiesen huido despavoridos del lugar la clientela recurrente se privaría de ir allí por un par de días.

Encontraron una mesita en el centro del lugar y pidieron a la camarera que bestia de sacerdotisa japonesa una jarra de cerveza, todo el mundo los miraba hasta el punto de empezar a pedir fotos con ellos dos.

Era demasiada la atención que recibían, pero los que vestían los mejores trajes pasaban por lo mismo al parecer... luego de unas horas entrada la noche un grupo de cinco Kitsunes entraron manchados de sangre y relamiéndose los dedos, a pesar de la cantidad de personas notamos el fuerte olor a muerto mezclado con perfume, simulamos que no reconocíamos la escena o lo que provocaba en nosotros. 

En el lugar había muchos kitsunes de distintos colores, pero estos vestían completamente de blanco, los estúpidos frikis se sacaban fotos con ellos y estos les lamían el rostro manchándolos de sangre, si no fuera porque la sangre era real de alguna pobre desdichada víctima, pensaríamos que esos tipos estaban tocados de la cabeza por estar tan contentos de que les fotografiaran así... 

\- Escúchame Sam... tenemos que llamar su atención o no serviremos de cebo como corresponde....-  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Y que mas podríamos hacer? -  
\- Entre en la web y estos tipejos les encanta la acción chico/chico así que nos viene al pelo...-  
\- ¿Que? ¿En publico? A ti eso no te gusta...!!-  
\- ¡Sam! ¡Esto es trabajo! - la seriedad de su hermano le hizo entender enseguida que el haría cual quier cosa con tal de lograr un objetivo en la cacería.

Con la conversación sobre su oído ya le había puesto nervioso, pero que hiciéramos algo en un lugar tan lleno y con espectadores con cámara en mano, me puso mas que nervioso... las mejillas se le sonrojaron y no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Dean pellizco la mascara por encima de su tabique y la deslizo hasta su barbilla dejando sus labios despejados para dar un espectáculo...

Dean lo tomo de la nuca y dirijo el beso, hacia mucho que no le besaba y el recuerdo del tacto de sus labios casi había muerto en su cabeza. Y el degustarlos así lo puso terriblemente ansioso... todo paso de suave a codicioso, los impúdicos labios de su hermano no dejaban de sugestionar cada pensamiento y el cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente.

No pasaron mas de un minuto que tenían a medio bar alentando el beso y los miles de flashes que se disparaban a nuestro alrededor, todo en el quería esconderse y la actitud temida destaco aun mas ante tal barullo, pero Dean no le dejo apartarse. Sujetándole de la cintura lo apretó contra el riendo en el beso, cuando la cosa parecía no tener fin y la desesperación de ambos empezó a notarse... ya que ambos empezamos a morir por estar en el motel, ambos tomaron un respiro quedándose frente con frente.

Su hermano parecía mas alto que el sentado en aquel taburete y el de pie junto a el... las cámaras no tenían respiro. Unas chicas que vestían igual que nosotros nos empezaron a regalar cosas... objetos que eran típicos de cada personaje y nos sacaban mas fotos, Dean seguía pegado a mi y apartaba la larga melena blanca para besarme el cuello.

Sam tenia una satisfacción que hacia tiempo que no conseguía y su rostro lo demostraba demasiado bien para que los frikis no pararan de verlos. Luego de un rato la cosa se calmo pero nosotros seguíamos acaramelados como si posta fuera una cita y no trabajo... estábamos muy pegados pero noto mas tarde que a espaldas de Dean unos gemelos nos miraban y se besaban al mismo tiempo. Sam le hizo notar la escena su hermano y al voltear se sonrío satisfecho...

\- Justo lo que necesitábamos...-  
\- ¿Eh?-  
\- Los kitsune no paran de observarnos pero necesitamos un empujoncito no te perece???-  
-¿¡¡Eh...?!!-  
\- Sam estas bien o ya claudicastes...?-  
\- Si... digo ¡No! Lo entiendo pero no se como coños se te ocurren estas cosas tan pervertidas...-  
\- Si te lo cuento no me dejarías de meter mano ...ja ja -  
\- Tu si que te la crees y en grande eh?!-  
\- Claro si estoy buenisimo y tu también Samuel...-

La mirada de Dean se torno intensa y ya no sabia si iba en serio o de broma, pero empezaron a ver a la pareja de gemelos, que da la casualidad que vestían de perro y gato, uno blanco y el otro negro, eran como el yin y el yang, porque uno vestía como si fuera la dulzura, la pureza y el otro era oscuro y macabro...

Ambos se acercaron a ellos, el de negro por delate mientras que el otro se escondía tímido detrás de su hermano, era increíble lo lindos que se veían y lo idénticos que eran. mucho mas bajos que ellos como mas jóvenes, pero los kitsune eran nuestros objetivos y no dejaban de relamerse con la escena.

El gato negro empujo a su hermano a mi regazo y este me miro desde abajo como un verdadero cachorrillo asustado y de repente todo el morbo que desprende su hermano por cada poro me contagio las ganas de ver como terminaría todo.

En gato no perdía el tiempo y se pego a Dean entre sus piernas mirándole con claros deseos de jugar, cuando ambos en completa sincronía...nos hicieron una pregunta.

\- ¡Les gustaría ir la NekoDISK, One-San!!, Es un club en la zona de las fabricas...- ambos nos miraban fijos dispuestos a convencernos con sus mejores armas si se negaban.

Pero Dean acepto y el también, no me hacia gracia el gatito tocaba demasiado a mi hermano y empezaba a crisparme, pero el cachorro blanco en mi regazo me dio pie para empezar la venganza planeada, le tome del rostro y le di un beso de labio a labio.

El pequeño de unos 18 años era delgado y parecía frágil. Lo trate como si de un pedacito de cristal se tratase, el rubor de sus mejillas era muy lindo pero no me llamaba la atención a nivel sexual era como una muñeca de colección a la que se la podía mimar...sentí una gélida sensación en la nuca, estaba seguro de que a Dean le estaba cabreando mucho que aceptara todo tan bien.

Salimos del bar con ellos, Dean tenia al gato enredado en la cintura y yo con el perrito colgado de mi cuello...

Ambos estaban muy mimosos pero no perdimos de vista que los kitsunes blancos que nos seguían muy entretenidos, cruzamos una mirada con Dean satisfechos de que los teníamos en a bolsa.. la cosa seria separarnos de nuestros anfitriones en el lugar y dividirnos el grupo de kitsune de algún modo...

Apenas llegamos ambos animalitos se pusieron de lo mas hambrientos y les devoraban la boca con desesperación, el se dedico a disfrutar de la mirada de Dean le lanzaba venenosa mente, cuando dos tipos igual de altos que ellos llamaron la atención de los animalitos que teníamos sentados a horcajadas en nuestro regazo, estos estiraron una largo cable negro y se los engancharon en los collares de perro que traían, como si los fuesen a llevar a pasear...o algo...

\- Lo sentimos chicos...- negro  
\- Nuestros novios nos vinieron a buscar...- blanco  
\- Sera en otra oportunidad... - ambos respondieron

Sus rostros cambiaron por completo, el tierno perrito tenia la expresión vil y socarrona mientras que el gato tenia la expresión de pena y arrepentimiento que nos descoloco bastante...

Pero no teníamos que perder mas tiempo tenían a los Kutsune sentados justo a su lado y trataron de ignorar eso solo para entrar a la pista de baile, pero de repente estábamos rodeados por los todos ellos, bailaron entre ellos como si no supiéramos que estaban ahí por nosotros... 

Los tres que se le acercaron a Dean eran muy distintos entre si y solo uno traía una mascara, el primero vestía de traje con la chaqueta abrochada y la camisa abierta arriba... era alto como Sam y de rasgos finos y soberbios, el cabello le caía en la cara y la orejas de zorro acentuaban su actitud.  
El segundo de cabello largo y negro usaba un kimono de mujer y traía la mascara con detalles rojos, el tercero tenia la misma estatura y contextura que Dean pero su cabello era rojizo y lo llevaba de punta... la picardía le comía por dentro mostrando una sonrisa burlona y desagradable.

Frente a Sam tenia a una joven que no tenia mas de 15 años con un vestido blanco de lolita y las estúpidas orejas y cola de zorro, su compañero de cabello castaño tampoco excedía esa edad pero era igual de alto que el aunque diría que su piel morena le daba un aire devastador y sensual.

La musica estaba a todo volumen. la electrónica si que no deja que planes bien tus pasos y entre la multitud saltando en sincronía nos empujaron hasta la salida... 

En un momento no saben exactamente cual, ya nos tenían a ambos en paredes opuestas del callejón devorándonos.... los besos eran intensos, las caricias y los mordiscos eran entretenida mente excitantes y antes de que les metieran mano por debajo de los disfraces Dean ejecuto de un solo movimiento a dos de ellos con la katana que afile durante el día, dejando a uno muy cabreado y dos estupefactos, a los cuales me dedique a machacar con el machete que tenia en mi pierna.

La joven fue primero pero el moreno que gritaba a pasos de Sam con un agudo dolor al ver a su compañera muerta le dirigió una mirada asesina que hacia tiempo no recibía.

Dean peleaba acaloradamente con el hombre de la mascara y Sam con el gigante moreno, eran condenadamente fuertes pero jóvenes y sin experiencia en la batalla, el enmascarado fue el primero en caer y su compañero le siguió minutos después...

Era una lastima la verdad los cinco kitsune decapitados en el callejon, eran hermosos, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue que el tipo de la mascara no era un hombre, sino una mujer que tenia el rostro de zorro con pelo, osico y todo.  
   
Unos minutos desde su decapitación se esfumo en el aire en una neblina rosácea que se fugo en el viento...

La mirada de pura sorpresa se cruzo pos sus rostros al mirarse el uno al otro...

\- Un Kitsune de verdad... na....-

Sam miro a Dean diciéndole claramente que si era un kitsune, pero no replicaron nada mas. terminarían por comentarle a Bobby sobre esto y seguro se les partiría de la risa... 


	10. Chapter 10

Paso uno: provocación....

Tras la casería los chicos se fueron del pueblo y pararon cerca de Wisconsig, Bobby les pido que esperaran por su llamada mientras verifica augurios de demonios por la zona.

Hacia un jodido calor en toda la zona cuando a las afueras las tormentas eléctricas y los vientos eran demasiado fuertes, Bobby tardaría un par de días en determinar en que pueblito de la zona tendrían que registrar. 

Así que Sam se dedico a desarrollar su plan, tenia que valerse de toda su fuerza de voluntad y no ceder ante Dean lo cual conociendo a su hermano es bastante difícil, un tercio de la población femenina ya había sucumbido y el no era la excepción.

El calor en la habitación era propicio para sus planes Dean estaba en su cama, de frente a la cocina y el baño a sus espaldas, estaba con los vaqueros nada mas, una fina capa de sudor le vestía la dorada piel del torso, desarmaba la escopeta y la limpiaba meticulosamente, y supo que era el momento perfecto...

Sentando frente a la laptop investigando fingía concentración cuando empezó a quitarse la camisa, estaba sofocado por el calor y francamente el sudor le humedecida todo el cuerpo, Dean levanto la mirada de la escopeta para ver a Sam desvestirse lentamente compenetrado en la lectura.

El mayor sostenía la mirada firme en su hermano que parecía no darse cuanta de su presencia mientras que Sam seguía el mismo proceso con los zapatos y los calcetines, se levanto sumergido en la pantalla y procedió a quitarse la camiseta empapada...

Continuo desvistiéndose como si estuviera completamente solo, el rubio tiro la cabeza hacia atrás se mordió el labio inferior sin apartar la vista de el, el cinturón termino en la silla y desabrocho sus vaqueros lo justo para dejar entrever la suave piel de su vientre bajo, se apoyo en la mesita de la cocina con una mano y con la otra tecleaba nuevos links dando paso a nuevas ventanas, dejando una hermosa vista de su espalda a su hermano...

\- Dean...- susurro suavemente sin dejar dejar de leer los artículos en la laptop  
\- uhh....- disimulo sabiendo que su hermanito no le miraba  
\- Hay un posible caso a dos días de aquí crees que podríamos ir a investigarlo...?-  
\- Nah.. Bobby dijo que le esperáramos aquí-

Sam se irguió y sin siquiera mirar a Dean se metió en el baño, el mayor hizo una mueca de incredulidad, se miro y miro el espejo en el techo tirándose de espaldas sobre la cama, apreciándose...

\- Ni que fuera transparente...- masculla Dean disgustado pero no lo deja pasar.

 

Sam sonreía ante el comentario de su hermano que logro escuchar a través de la puerta, se metió en la ducha y uso el nuevo shampoo que compro solo para provocar a su hermano con su aroma.

Al salir del baño Dean ya había vuelto con la cena y el no se había detenido a secarse, empapado y con una toalla en la cintura, recogía la ropa limpia para vestirse sin siquiera prestarle atención a Dean. murmurando que debía comprarse algo de ropa, el cazador empezó a molestarle que no le mirara siquiera y le molestaba que hablase para si mismo como si no estuviese allí.

Comenzó a comer aun disgustado cuando volvió la mirada a Sam y vio como su hermanito del alma tiraba la toalla... y comenzaba a vestirse distraídamente, el bocado que tenia en la boca se le callo mientras que sus ojos recorrían la piel mojada de Sam desde sus hombros surcando su espalda llegando hasta los glúteos del pequeño y sintió como el calor de la habitación le arrebato dejando un cosquilleo en sus manos incomodándole terriblemente. Sam suspiro sonoramente, ni siquiera la ducha fría le alivio el calor que sentía...

El rubio dejo la comida y se levanto en silencio caminando hacia Sam disidido, pensaba arrancarle el calzoncillo recién puesto con los dientes si no le hacia caso, pero Sam se coloco los pantalones tan rápido que al girar sobre sus talones evadió inmediatamente a Dean, el cual se quedo parado y con una calentura que hacia tiempo no tenia...

Se coloco las botas y se puso la mejor camisa que tenia, tomo su hamburguesa vegetariana y se sentó a comer ...

Dean seguía parado donde su hermano comenzó a vestirse, la bronca de ser ignorado por completo y que Sam no le noto en absoluto le carcomía. Volvió a la mesa de la cocina cogió su cena se la metió toda en la boca y refunfuño que se iba aun bar.

\- Espera voy contigo - le dijo el menor  
\- ¿Eh!??- Dean se sorprendió por el tono despreocupado de Sam  
\- Necesitamos algo de dinero, ¿Que dices poker o billar?- 

Sam tomo lo que quedaba de su cena y salio del cuarto. Dean tomo sus llaves y cerro la puerta detrás de el con fuerza.

 

Ya en el bar Sam aprovecho para ponerse como una cuba y hacerles pensar a unos motoqueros que no podría ganarles ni con las manos del campeón de pool de las vegas como aliado. Tendrían que verles las caras luego de 4 juegos ganados por un tambaleante y joven Winchester, uno de los desvalijados era rubio y de pelo corto en punta y bien feo, el otro de pelo negro, lacio y largo hasta los hombros de la misma altura que Sam no paraba de sonreír a pesar de estar perdiendo como unos memos.

Dean reía desde su mesa y de vez en cuando le gritaba que dejara de beber que lo perdería todo en el siguiente juego. Cuando noto que el alto morocho y bien parecido se le acercaba demasiado para hablarle a su hermanito.

Sam tomo otros dos chupitos de tequila en un solo movimiento cuando se tambaleo de lado y fue sostenido por el morocho y asi noto unos enormes ojos celestes que le dejaron clavado al piso, el motoquero le sonrío y le dijo algo al oído que le dibujo una sonrisa amplia y con hoyuelos a Sammy. 

Cuando Dean vio la reacción le desconcertó tanto que la sonrisa que esbozaba minutos antes se transformo en algo perplejo y rancio.

El hombre que sostenía en ese momento a su hermanito de a cintura se ligo un codazo sin querer (o queriendo?) del mismo al intentar tomarse el tercer chupito que tenia cerca de la mesa de pool, este termino en el suelo inconsciente y Sammy solo dijo...

\- ¡Ups!.... ¿Estas bien?- 

La sorpresa de el cazador era acentuada, o su hermano era un capullo o se lo hacia a propósito. No el no podía ser tan jodido sabia que en el pasado el jugarse bromas pesadas entre ellos hasta el punto bélico era normal pero esto rallaba la realidad...

Samuel Winchester no solo le ignoraba olímpicamente sino que también estaba de ligoteo con un fulano envainado en cuero, sino que parecía que no lo hacia a adrede. El sabe lo inocente que es Sam pero es que su alma no le daba la picardía de darse cuenta de su entorno o que?

La bronca ya adquirida tomo otras dimensiones y saco el celular consultando un texto que le mando Bobby sobre el colgante...

El verde oscuro representaba a la naturaleza, juventud, adolescencia y deseo con una clara constancia en los 16 años... si ponía todo eso en una licuadora era claro que Sam, estaba con las hormonas a full y que el como su hermano de sangre era un cero a la izquierda... ya mas que enojado o rabioso, Dean Winchester pensó que ya no dirigía los impulsos amorosos de su hermano y un miedo de que este no le quiera de la misma manera que el le quería ahora le abordo a toda velocidad como un tren fuera de control.

Miro a Sam que se dirigía a el con unas cervezas en la mano y tambaleándose de lado a lado intentando seguir una recta inexistente y le puso sobre la mesa un fajo de billetes que parecían unos mil dolares... riendo de lado Sam le dijo algo que no entendió ya que seguía con el frío miedo calándole la piel de todo el cuerpo.

Los dos salieron del bar sin decir nada mas, Sammy iba durmiéndose y Dean seguía estupefacto con la idea de que su hermanito no le desee mas... según vaya creciendo su alma...

Por otro lado Sam iba satisfecho con la segunda parte de su plan ya realizada DESCONCIERTO....

Llegando a la habitación del motel Castiel los esperaba con una absurda pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza cuando recupero el velo del silencio artilugio celestial que había sido robado.

Cuando Dean abrió la puerta del cuarto encontró con un Ángel sentado en la masa se la cocina, con el sobretodo desordenado y fuera de lugar, igual que el resto de la ropa y el pelo alborotado. Ambos lo miraron extrañados por las fachas que llevaba. Sam se tropezó son la mesa y se la llevo puesta cayendo al piso y partiéndose de la risa por su torpeza, Dean y Cass se miraron incrédulos por la escena. Ambos ayudaron a Sammy a levantarse y este abrazo fuertemente a Castiel y le dijo...

\- Me vuelves a dejar sin despedirte después de que me metiste mano y te mato...- Samuel le miro fijo incorporándose poniendo su frente sobre la del angel, pero acto seguido se fue riendo hacia el baño tarareando algo que nadie entendió...

\- Y yo que pensaba que esta noche no podía ser mas rara... - menciono Cass.  
\- No si yo estoy de pelos, pero que te trae por aquí Cass y que rayos te paso para traer esas pintas???-  
\- ¿Lo quieres en ese orden?- Dean se sentó frente a Castiel y sin mucho preámbulo  
\- ¿Que ha pasado con Sam?-  
\- Nada, nada, es personal, desembucha vamos!-  
\- Una duda es lo que me trae..-  
\- Eso no explica tus fachas...-  
\- Bueno lo paso es que aun tenia varia dudas como la vez que vine a tomar algo contigo y luego de ganar la condenada batalla, una en un buen tiempo decidí visitar un cine y sacármelas de encima....-  
\- ¡¡Wow!!! ¡¡Espera!!! ¿Me estas diciendo que te fuistes a un cine triple x porque tenias dudas....?-  
\- Di -  
\- ok.. ya se por donde va esto, sigue...-   
\- En el cine no había muchas personas pero me senté delante para tener mejor visión, la película era sobre una niña que estaba algo crecida para ser una niña...-  
\- Ja ja, no, no perdón.... tu sigue, sigue ejem -  
\- Y de un lobo... yo no le encuentro lo gracioso era una trama seria ya que el lobo mato a la abuelita...-  
\- JAJAJAJAJAJA, NO, NO NADA DE JAJAJAA continua, continua que me cayo...- 

Dean se moría sobre la mesa cuando sale Sam del baño a sentarse con ellos no sin antes sacar unas cervezas de la heladera, Sam no entendía de que hablaban pero el angel le resumió y este se quedo blanco.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que no entendí porque, caperusita así se llamaba, quería matar al lobo de una manera tan poco efectiva...-

Ambos hermanos no aguantaron mas y descostillados espesaron a golpear con el puño y la mano abierta la mesa que se tambaleo ante tal agresión.

\- ¡Vamos hombre que duda te puede quedar después de ver eso! - Dean se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa que caían sin control por su cara cuando Castiel acoto todas y casa una de ellas.

\- Bueno, primero la abuelita nunca la vi así que, si el lobo se la comió es circunstancial, de donde saco el lobo las llaves de la casa si se la había comido con ropa y todo, si caperusita tenia el almuerzo en la canasta para la abuelita porque lo único que había en la canasta eran... lo que dijo el lobo... juguetes y para que una chica tan grande quiere juguetes y el lobo no tenia tanto pelo para ser un likantropo y la manera de matar al lobo metiendo el miembro de este en sus interior seguro no le iba a resultar efectivo amenos que se desmaye y lo tire a un foso... - 

La seriedad de Castiel y la velocidad con la que dijo todo esto antes de que alguien le interrumpiera, termino de dejar sin aire a los chicos que terminaron sujetándose el estomago del dolor que le producía la risa que no tenia fin.

En un momento de compostura con la mirada de Castiel abandonase en ellos Sam acoto que eso no explicaba porque llevaba la ropa si, y el angel le respondió que sus dudas las descargo con una pareja que se encontraban allí detrás de el...

Ambos Winchester dejaron de reír si se lo quedaron mirando extrañados...

\- ¿Así que les preguntaste todo esto ellos...? - dijo Dean sin apartar la mirada y poniéndose serio...  
\- Si...-  
\- Espera como estaba conformada la pareja...-  
\- Uno de ellos era un hombre de unos 35 y la chica era peticita de unos 20 años...por?-  
\- No por nada y ¿Como reaccionaron ante tus DUDAS?-  
\- Igual que ustedes riendo con incredulidad la verdad me frustre mucho, pero cuando termino la película me invitaron a su casa...- Dean escupió todo encima del angel que tenia enfrente y a Sam se le callo la Quijada por el suelo al escuchar eso del angel.  
\- ¡¡Demonios Cass !! ¿Y como estuvo eh?- sonrío Dean con malicia.  
\- ¡¡Dean!! Lo siento Cass no es de nuestra incumbencia...-  
\- ¡¿Como que no!-  
\- ¡No!, la vida privada de Cass es de Cass...-  
\- ¡Sam!... Es nuestro angel personalizado claro que nos incumbe, y como estuvo detalles, detalles -  
\- ¡DEAN!-  
\- La verdad no entendí bien porque Steven empezó a desnudar a Katty en el salón comedor y la puso en la mesa de espaldas o cuando Katty me saco el cinturón y...-  
\- Suficiente no quiero escuchar mas - ladro Sam 

Sam que no se creía el morbo de su hermano mayor y se fue a acostar, Dean lo miro satisfecho se sentía mas tranquilo irritando a Sam, el rubio saco del cuarto a Castiel arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación para que terminara de contarle todo.

Un par de horas después y muchas risas y comentarios a tono con la historia de Cass y comprendiendo un poco mas a los humanos emprendiendo su regreso a el cielo...

Dean se encontraba mas relajado pero con una buena cantidad de alcohol en sangre que le hacia sentir muy bien, volvió a la habitación y se metió en el cuarto donde dormía el pequeño de los Winchester...

ara su sorpresa Sam estaba desnudo envuelto en la sabana que no cumplía con el labor de cubrirle bien porque uno de esos preciosos cachetes del menor se escapaba audaz de la misma dejando una vista electrificante, el calor no había aplacado a pesar de entrada la noche y a Samuel le cubrían unas gotitas de sudor por la espalda...

El pequeño abrasaba la almohada bajo de el como si su vida dependiera de ello y en un movimiento acomodando su rostro cubierto por el revoltoso pelo del niño murmuro …

\- ¡Dean !....Mas fuerte...¡¡Dean por favor mas!!!.....- susurro

Dean trago en seco al escuchar este murmullo tan sugerente de esos labios finos y rosados ahora hinchados y semi abiertos. El rubio se acerco sigiloso hasta la camas de su hermanito estiro su mano para retirar lo mechones húmedos que le cubrían el rostro y vio la excitacion de su Sammy, ese rostro tan dulce completamente sumergido en la lujuria del sueño...

El mayor no pudo evitar sentir un simbronazo en sus vaqueros que le produjo una dolorosa e inmediata erección, se retiro de la cama de su hermano con el mayor auto control y se sentó en la suya tratando de calmarse. Mientras que observaba a Sam este se dio la vuelta dejando a la vista la maravillosa pieza de arte que tenia en la entrepierna y sin saber como estiro su mano para tomarla cuando Sam dio un fuerte gimoteo y acabo antes de que Dean llegara a tocarle inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se acurruco en la almohada.

El cazador atónito y muy empalmado se fue frustadisimo al baño, con un cabreo que asía época no tenia.

La sonrisa de Sam brillaba en la oscura habitación mañana imploraría que dejase que le toque.

 

Por la mañana ambos eran poseedores de una resaca que no le desearían ni a su peor enemigo ambos en el baño devolviendo el hígado y intentando asearse al mismo tiempo cuando el celular de Dean suena y les parte el cráneo a los dos, el condenado sonido no para hasta que el cazador atiende ...es Bobby que mantiene una charla con Dean.

Sam cierra la puerta y llama a Cass el ultimo paso lo tiene quedar antes de que manden en otra cazaría que los deje hechos polvo.

Cass se presenta y sin mas se van de allí, para cuando Dean abre la puerta del baño Sammy no esta y lo que encuentra escrito en el espejo del baño lo cabrea de sobremanera, “Dean me fui con Cass...”

\- ¡¡¿Demonios donde mierda se ha ido y por que con Castiel?!! -


	11. Chapter 11

A Dean le palpitaba todo el cuerpo, la cabeza le reventaba y con la frustración de anoche sumada a todas las acciones de su hermano no sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza, se ducho y se vistió como pudo, el desayuno no le ayudo en nada...

Para peores circunstancias Crowley le llamo ordenándole ir a California el rastro de un metamorfo estaba fresco y el tono del demonio termino por removerle el estomago. Sacando a cuentas que la verdadera alma de Sam seguía allí, entre Michael y Lucifer en la condenada jaula, pensar la manera de sacarla de allí dejo de ser importante cuando Sammy empezó a sentir... y el empezó a sentir la oleada cálida que le proporcionaba su hermanito...

Entrada la tarde en el motel Samuel decidió aparecerse con todo un vestuario nuevo no extenso pero si diferente...

Dean se quedo boquiabierto cuando lo que entro por la puerta eran dos hombres con pintas de modelos de exhibición como los que están en las revistas no con el ultimo grito de la moda sino con atuendos sexys y sugestivos a la vista, pero conservadores al mismo tiempo.

Sam dejo las bolsas con la ropa y comenzó a contarle divertido el desastre que resulto ser Castiel a la hora de ponerse un pantalón... Dean lo miro entre furioso y sorprendido al enterarse de como no podía ponerle los pantalones y el chaleco como se supone y que cambiándose en un parpadeo era difícil saber que le estaba quedando mal o no.

La charla no era un ir y venir si no que se desarrollo mas como un monologo de Sam.

Este había vuelto con unos vaqueros negros ajustados, una camisa negra con un estampado de lineas ondulantes en un solo lado de la espalda y un chaleco asiendo juego de color bordo bien oscuro que se difuminaba con el de la camisa.

Castiel no tenia su regular gabardina sino que llevaba unos pantalones gris oscuro y una camisa negra con rayas verticales grises y un chaleco gris oscuro con la espalda roja y la corbata le hacían juego...

El cazador parecía un indigente al lado de estos dos personajes que no paraban de comentar distraídamente lo que habían estado haciendo, cuando empezaron a acordar donde ese reunirían esa noche dejando a Dean estupefacto al saber que se colarían en un club de N.Y. Del que Cass estaba intrigado, la paciencia y mutismo Dean temino.

¡¡Maldita sea este angel y sus incógnitas!!, pensó Dean cuando Sam le acerco un par de bolsas de papel negro y plateado..

\- Anda ponte esto que nos vamos en un rato...-  
\- ¡Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte! ¡Y menos con esto !-

El rubio tiro las bolsas con la ropa sobre la mesa y su ira por ser abandonado y mandado como un perro faldero acabaron en una fuerte discusión con Sam y Castiel...

Sam y Cass se marcharon a NY y Dean que a pesar de contarles lo de Crowley no le dieron importancia, se quedo tirado en el motel entrada la noche y derrotado Dean se había vestido y llamo a Cass para que lo recogiera y lo llevase donde Sam...

Intentando calmarse con media botella de Jack, Dean esperaba a que el angel apareciera y para sorpresa del plumífero el rubio estaba con un pantalón de vestir negro, la camisa negra y una corbata plateada... y la verdad aquel hombre sosteniendo un baso de jack no era el cazador. 

Castiel estaba congelado ante la presencia de Dean y de sus ojos verdes... jamas les había visto tan verdes o la boca tan sugestiva que el cazador poseía, el cazador cansado se levanto de la silla tomo el saco y tomo de un trago lo que tenia en el vaso, dejándolo sobre la mesa y poniéndose el saco dirigió a Cass unas palabras que el angel acato como pudo ante el temblor que sentía en su cuerpo...

\- Vamos Cass lleva me de una vez...-  
\- Ohh... si Dean...-

 

Unos minutos caminando por la extensión del lugar, noto que no había ni una chica en aquel sitio, ni una, de repente se volteo hacía el angel con desespero y le sujeto fuertemente del chaleco...

\- ¡Mierda Cass donde coño me as traído!! - el angel respondió suavemente e impasible  
\- Un club......- el desespero de Dean se hizo notar elevando la vos..  
\- Si, eso lo se gilipollas que clase de club!!!!!- el angel ladeo la cabeza y sin entender bien respondió...  
\- Un club donde conoces gente - Dean le soltó cayendo en cuentas de que el angel no tenia ni idea de lo que era un club gay o no...  
\- Ayudarme a encontrar a Sam y nos vamos...-  
\- Pero es temprano...- Dean le fulmino con la mirada quería ahorcarle pero sabia que después debería de explicarle bien todo el asunto gay...  
\- Ahora Cass...-  
\- Descuerdo...- susurro frustrado

Segundos después en aquel club o pub, Dean empezó a caminar entre la multitud buscando a Sam seguido por Cass, no sabia si lo estaba imaginando o todos aquellos hombres entre los que pasaba se le quedaban mirando como si se tratara se una presa digna de un gran cazador...

Empezaba a ponerse nervioso todos esos hombres escrutando le como si fuese el puto eslabón perdido y el deseo en sus miradas no eran nada discretas, se saco el saco y se lo tiro a Cass que lo seguía y le indicaba por donde lo había visto la ultima vez, el lugar estaba tan lleno que el agobiante calor empezaba a joderle...

 

Sam por su lado esperaba que Cass se dignara a aparecer estaba sentado en un sillón de lo mas moderno y súper incomodo, su incomodidad relució en la oscuridad por un rubio de ojos miel, alto y pálido que no dejaba de tirarle los galgos, fastidiado cuando el risitos de oro coloco su mano en su pierna cerca del la ingle Sam se puso muy nervioso...

\- ¡Oye!! ¡¿Que haces?! ¡¡Suelta!! No te he dado permiso para ponerte cariñoso conmigo...-reprocho el castaño, con la clara convicción de no estar interesado.  
\- Lo se pero pienso convencerte...- el tono le había cambiado.... no solo su voz se torno muy profunda sino que también tenia un tono oscuro que asusto a Sam...   
\- Siempre obtengo lo que quiero y esa timidez me pone como nadie... te prometo que no voy a parar hasta que te desmayes cielo...-

 

Sam trago en seco, ok que el se había asustado por este tipo de insinuaciones antes pero su alma no estaba en condiciones aquella vez pero ahora se suponía que tenia entre los 11 y 16 años, no?

Se levanto evadiendo al tipo que le sacaba media cabeza y gruesa musculatura, cuando empezó a seguirle entre la gente, su gran tamaño le impedía perderle pero el exagerado cuerpo hinchado de músculos del otro hombre le dificultaba alcanzarle...

Busco entre las prendas que llevaba y el colgante estaba de un sorpresivo color rosa pálido. 

\- ¡¡MIERDA!! - Espeto Samuel con todo el plan... el tiempo que pasa lejos de Dean se vuelve peligroso ya que su alma a esa joven edad no es capas de defenderse como debe, dios quería matar al tipo por insinuándose así cuando el es solo para Dean.

Llego a un rincón un poco oscuro y con poca gente pensando que estaría a salvo pero esta tonta tranquilidad no le duro mucho cuando un enorme brazo le tomo por la cintura pegándose a el como una lapa, forcejeo unos minutos pero el hombre era condenadamente fuerte y esto parecía excitarlo mas...

Dean desespero cuando al llegar al lugar de los sillones donde Cass dejo a Sam este no estaba, Dean quería matar al angel y le ordeno rastrillar el lugar con su mojo de angel, este asintió y desapareció. Claro esta que Dean no se quedaría esperando cuando unas parejas que estaban frente a el parecían que llevaban un buen tiempo en el sitio debido a la gran cantidad de copas en la mesita frente a ellos.

Dean hizo gala de su sonrisa avasallante y sentándose en la mesita, mirando fijamente a uno de los apuestos gemelos vestidos de gris, uno con corbata roja y el otro morada. no le tomo mucho obtener toda su atención y preguntarles sobre Sam, ambos asintieron que el chico del que hablaba esta frente a ellos hasta hace unos minutos cuando otro rubio y bajito acoto que el Big Bear Brandon estaba detrás de el y cuando huyo este le siguió...ambos gemelos disgustados tomaron rumbos distintos hechos una furia...

Dean no entendía la reacción pero el de corbata roja le tomo de la muñeca y le llevo entre la gente con una furia que ni el podría descifrar ahora... seguido del pequeño rubio, mientras que el gemelo de este se dirigió a la entrada...

Sam seguía luchando y mientras que empujaba lejos de el al descomunal moustro que le tenia aterrorizado, se le escapaban las lágrimas de angustia por no poder evitar que lo tomaran sin mas, el hombre le devoraba la boca violentamente cuando Castiel se apareció en la escena y los ojos llorosos de Sam revuelven un violento acto del angel consiguiendo un accionar que desvanece al hombre...

Castiel se acerca a Sam que se desploma sin mas sobre los brazos del angel, sollozando en el hombro de su amigo, este le da un fuerte abraso que se cierne sobre el pequeño en un intento por consolarle...

Un minuto después llega Dean con el gemelo y el rubio, y ven la escena estupefactos, el angel vira la mirada y le tiende a Dean a su hermano, el cazador no entiende que paso pero seguro se enterara mas tarde. Toma a Sam entre sus brazos y lo saca de allí...guiado por el pequeño y rubio escolta.

Castiel tiene pintada la rabia en el rostro cuando es interrumpido con un comentario que el considero obvio y estúpido...

\- ¿Disculpa tu derivasteis al big bear?..-  
\- Si... abusaba de su fuerza con mi amigo, merece la muerte...- el rostro neutro y la inflamable mirada azul dejo a ambos hombres mas que entusiasmados...

Castiel volvió a mirarlos al notar que no le temían para nada y sin embargo parecían felices....??  
Estuvo a punto de recoger al tipo que hozo poner sus manos en Sam y llevarle al infierno pero un tipo igual de grande lo levanto primero seguido de otro que era idéntico al primero excepto por la corbata morada...

\- No te preocupes...eh tu nombre...????- menciono señalando le  
\- Castiel... - los dos hombres le miraron sorprendidos y extasiados por el angel y su nombre...  
\- Castiel..... es un placer saber como defiendes a tus amigos de desgraciados como Brandon no te preocupes nosotros nos haremos cargo de el... - dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo que le hizo recordar lo ocurrido con Sam en aquella borrachera con Dean...

Ambos gemelos lo acompañaron donde los Winchester habían sido llevados por el pequeño rubio, a un privado vip del pub... 

Al llegar Dean despotricaba de lo lindo frenado por el pequeño rubio que le decía que sus amigos se encargarían de Brandon...

Los gemelos sonrieron ante la escena cuando este se calmo y sentándose a un lado de el afligido Sam. le abrazo con un amor que no veían muy seguido en aquel lugar...

 

\- Entonces uds. son los dueños del lugar? - comento Dean sin dejar de abrasar a Sam, que observaba a los gemelos...  
\- ¡Si! Lo fundamos con la herencia de una abuela hace unos 5 años ya. Lamentablemente algunas malas bestias se cuelan por debajo de la puerta y no siempre hay personas como Castiel para ayudar a extirparlas ...- mencionaron los gemelos turnándose para decir la frase, tendiendo sus brazos sobre Castiel que se vio estrujado entre ambos...

 

Dean les miraba divertido cuando Sam escondió su rostro en el cuello de su hermano y le pido disculpas por irse sin avisar y por todo lo que le estuvo haciendo, el cazador quería matarle pero no podía con la voz de Sam susceptible a lo que le paso unas hora atrás, se dedico a besarle el pelo y el rostro y Sam supo que no le importaba a su hermano nada de lo sucedido, el estaba feliz de tenerle en los brazos.

\- Y... ¿Hace cuanto que están juntos? - menciono el pequeño rubio llamado Connor, Dean levanto la vista y Sam se giro Hacía el...  
\- Bueno nosotros... - titubeo Sam  
\- Estamos juntos hace unos meses... - termino Dean con orgullo...Sam le miro estupefacto ante la determinación de su hermano...  
\- Vaya no parece....- asintió Duncan el gemelo de corbata morada...  
\- Así es! Parece que llevabais largos años juntos... - continuo Richard el gemelo de corbata roja...  
\- Es que hemos estado juntos desde pequeños nos hemos querido desde siempre pero esto de estar juntos juntos es nuevo...-  
\- ¡Oh, dios! Sois amigos de infancia que mono... - resalto el pequeño rubio.

 

Dean y Sam sonrieron, hablar de su relación ante las personas era lindo ambos estaban muy cómodos con estos chicos y le resultaba gracioso que Cas estuviere siendo acosado tan dulcemente por ambos gemelos...

 

La noche paso tranquila Connor, Richard y Duncan se llevaron varias veces a Castiel a la pista de baile dejado solos a los hermanos que parecían disfrutar en grande del reservado, un sillón con forma de herradura con una mesita casi llena de copas y varios tules de colores verdes y crema cubrían el reservado desde un techo muy muy alto dándoles intimidad... 

Sam estaba sentado sobre Dean y se besaban con intensidad, entre comentarios que llegaban desde cuanto se querían, hasta si me jodes de nuevo con todo eso te cuezo a tiros...

Los besos necesitados de Sam inundaban le pecho de Dean con un suave e intenso calor. Y el que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en quitarle la estúpida camisa y la cobrara bordo de seda que le impedían estar mas cerca de su hermanito...

El colgante se deslumbro de un rosa chicle nuevamente y empezaba a cambiar de color a verde y Dean quería sacar a Sam de allí y meterlo en su cama pero estaba jodidamente lejos del motel donde se hospedaban y no pensaba tampoco cortar el momento cuando... una canción ochentona los puso a mil.

White snape - this is love 

Dean y Sam se miraron con la respiración entrecortada y el deseo rasguñándoles la piel debajo de la ropa, Dean no titubeo y tomando a Sam entre sus brazos lo acostó en el sillón, quitándole la ropa sin prisas y sin apartar los verde orbes de las grises luces de su Sammy...

 

Sam Winchester se derretía ante el gesto dulce de su hermano al mirarlo como si fuese el mas preciado de los tesoros, con un cuidado inmejorable el cazador le despojo de la ultima prenda de ropa que tenia y este se quito todo, albos se admiraban y no pasaba desapercibido de colgante en el cuello de Samuel de un color verde refulgente...

 

\- Dejare de pensar esta noche Sam.... y dejare que el amor que siento por ti se funda contigo de una vez..... te recuperare al 100 x 100 y nada se interpondrá en mi camino...-

 

Sam tembló ante la confesión de Dean, y le recibió en un abrazo que no tiene idea de cuando tendió, pero sus ojos destellaban intenso deseo por su hermano y sabia que esta noche allí mismo Dean se lo daría todo...

 

Los labios del mayor de los Winchester acariciaba su mejilla al tiempo que su aliento entre cortado y acelerado intentaba mantenerse relajado, pero sin mucho éxito Dean se coloco entre las largas piernas de Sammy y roso su creciente dureza contra la de su hermano que dio un respiro extasiado ante la sensación y cerrando los ojos atrajo a su hermano para besarle desesperadamente…

Una danza de lenguas, saliva y labios se desataba en busca de mas, solo mas. Mas contacto, mas de Dean, mas de Sam, las manos del castaño recorrían la espalda de Dean ansiosas por sentirle completamente cuando el rubio tomo la erección de Sam y jugando con el glande hizo gemir irreparablemente a su hermano, queriendo tomar posesión uno del otro Dean descendió en una lluvia de besos hasta llegar a la ingle del menor y degustando solo con sus labios el prominente miembro, oscuro con sangre y tan sedoso bajo su toque, haciéndole imposible el no engullirlo por completo sacando de Sam un ahogo de placer que le hizo ver estrellas y con la cabeza hacia atrás no dejo de clamar su nombre y pedirle mas...

Cuando la mano de Dean se estiro hacia el cuello de Sammy y llegando suave a su boca introdujo en esta sus dedos para que Sammy los chupase y llenase de saliva.

Dean se incorporo y Sam protesto por la falta de tacto le la pecaminosas boca del mayor cuando este lo asalto con mas besos devoro su cuello... entre dientes, lamidas largas y desquiciantes que dejo marcadas en Sam, el niño llevo sus manos a las curvas gemelas de su hermano y empujo así el, deleitándose con el tacto cuando sintió la caricia delicada de los dedos de Dean en su entrada...

Trago en seco asustándose un poco con lo que estaba por suceder, pero Dean le miro a los ojos atrapando todo su ser en ella, dejándole olvidar y relajándole por completo, su hermano le llamo con la voz oscurecida de deseo tan distinto al hombre que quiso asaltarle... podía notar el amor en ella, el cuidado y la clara sensación de que nunca le haría daño...

Unos instantes después la intromisión le saco de sus pensamientos y aunque se sentía un poco doloroso no tanto como la sensación que le absorbió cuando empezó a deslizarse llenándose de una electrificante necesidad de Dean, como si fuese psíquico añadió otro dedo Sam se sobresalto de placer... cerro los ojos y hecho la cabeza asía atrás dejando espacio para que Dean le mordiera a gusto...

La canción de los White Snapes se extendía de manera que ese momento parecía no terminar... 

La respiración acelerada de ambos les hacía jadear sobre la boca de ambos, cuando Dean no aguanto mas y dirigió su miembro dentro de su hermanito que se arqueo para sentirle mejor, la sensación de Dean deslizándose dentro no tenia comparación a nada que haya sentido antes...

 

\- Mierda Sammy estas tan apretado...ah! !!!!..-  
\- ¡DEAN!... ¡AHHHH!...-

 

Sam sujetaba con firmeza la cadera del hombre que le proporcionaba un inexplicable placer tirando de el, cuando el movimiento lento se acelero dejando en aquel rincón una incontable tensión, entre jadeos y suplicas, en un intento mas por controlarse Dean devoro la boca de Sammy apasionadamente mordiendo sus labios y degustando la suave y sonrosada carne.

La lengua de Sam no conciliaba el hecho de separarse de Dean para respirar mientras que ambos llegarían en de momento a otro al éxtasis de compartirse, por lo que tomo a su hermano con su mano libre y le masturbo al ritmo de sus envestidas.

Dean descendió al hombro de Sam y mordió con fuerza intentando aguantar mas, notando el sabor de la sangre del mismo se sujeto de el con fuerza al tiempo que Sam resistía el dolor y el orgasmo les pego duramente en los riñones dejándolos en un limbo de paz y luz cegadora las chispas parecían rondarles como si aquel espacio que compartían no existiera mas allá de si mismos...

El cazador se desplomo sobre su hermano y lamiendo la herida que le ocasiono la desesperación por su hermano, Dean susurro parte de la canción que les rodeaba...

 

\- Is this love that I'm feeling, Is this the love, that I've been searching for. Is this love or am I dreaming, This must be love, 'Cos it's really got a hold on me, A hold on me...-

 

Sam le sostenía entre sus brazos agotado, quería echarse a dormir allí con la voz de su Dean en el oído y esa condenada canción en el alma, pero estaba en medio de un club y sin deseo alguno de separarse ambos cruzaron miradas cómplices al caer donde estaban realmente …

No podían dejar de sonreírse el uno al otro mientras se vestían y se arreglaron la ropa lo mejor posible, pero el olor a sexo que había allí era difícil de disimular...


	12. Chapter 12

Una noche especial, sin duda... no dejo ningún sentimiento vagando en la oscuridad... Castiel los dejo en el hotel, pero no en el que ellos se registraron unos días antes, parecía que el ángel sabia a la perfección lo que había pasado dos horas atrás y les dejo en un hotel de lo mas lujoso con ese decorado hermoso que Dean admiraba de la sala de espera de Michael...

Sus cosas estaban allí y al mirar por la ventana del 6 piso el impala deslumbraba a la muchedumbre de NY...

Sam se acerco con el colgante entre los dedos y apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre la espalda de su hermano, mostrándole a Dean el color naranjado nácar que este mostraba, con una sonrisa complacida Dean lo rodeo por la cintura y se quedaron allí, junto a la ventana...

El abrazo que compartían lleno de calidez a Dean, parecía como toda la pena que le rasguñaba con cizaña desde dentro se difuminaba lentamente y detenía el torrente de sangre que brotaba de cada herida... El podía dejarse ir en el amor que Sam sentía por el.

No podía estar mas jodidamente enamorado de Sam porque era astralmente imposible...

Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando se tendieron en la cama agotados luego de un baño en la escandalosamente gigante bañadera donde los mimos propiamente dichos flotaron por la piel de ambos...

 

Unos ruidos lo alertaron y tomo la pistola del cajón, miro a su alrededor y Bobby se dio cuenta de la visita inesperada desespero al viejo cazador. Crowley estaba parado en la entrada con Ben a un lado fuertemente sujetado por el brazo...

 

\- ¿Que demonios... ? - mascullo con desespero en la voz...  
\- Rey Demonio, recuerdas...- menciono burlescamente, su entonación seguía tan áspera como recordaba.  
\- ¡¿Que crees que haces con el chico?! - espero acercándose y dejando la pistola para tomar la escopeta con sal.  
\- ...Bueno, el muchacho y yo... - dijo inocentemente. - buscamos al padre porque estoy muy harto de esperar por resultados... - saco una enorme sonrisa que le puso de punta todo el cuero cabelludo...  
\- Dime donde están y este criajo sobrevive...- Crowley levanto al niño de la nuca unos quince centímetros.  
\- De que hablas, pensé que los tenias en tu radar... - intentando mantener la calma cuando Ben suelta unas gruesas lágrimas de su ya enrojecido rostro.  
\- Tenia a “SAM” en mi radar, pero desde anoche no les encuentro por ningún lado y la verdad deberían estar en California, pero... - se detuvo y alzo al chico por encima de su hombro y contundente le dijo que les localizara.   
\- Mi paciencia, es escasa especialmente cuando no tengo lo que quiero... tienes un dia...-

 

El demonio desapareció de su vista llevándose consigo al pequeño, con paso firme y rápido se dirigió al teléfono, una angustia que tenia tiempo sin sentir se cernió sobre el como las de la misma familia que nunca tuvo y que vio morir dos veces...

 

Eran las tres de la tarde al tiempo que Dean refregaba su rostro contra la almohada y Sam contra su espalda usándolo con su propio colchón, el teléfono no paraba de sonar y no tenia ninguna intención de hacerlo, teniendo a Sam tirado cuan largo era sobre el, respirándole pesadamente en la nuca el pequeño rezongo...

 

\- Atiende... debe ser Bobby....- Dean estiro la mano por el suelo buscando su pantalón, saco el celular y se lo puso al oído...

\- ¡¡¡CROWLY TIENE A BEN!!! -

 

Dean se paralizo, todo su cuerpo se heló y sus ojos abiertos de par en par se quedaron rígidos y sin brillo, Sam lo miro extrañado por el cambio rotundo, tomo el teléfono en el momento que Dean salto de la cama y empezó a vestirse con lo primero que encontró, gritándole a Castiel, para que apareciera su emplumado culo allí... con el celular en el oído, Samuel escucho tajante la desesperación del viejo cazador y que al parecer el Rey Demonio no daba con ellos...

Dos minutos mas tarde los tres están en la casa de Bobby con un nudo en la garganta, Castiel corroboro que el chico no estaba por ningún lado y que Lisa... Lisa había muerto.

El horror del cazador se hizo agudo en su pecho, no podía respirar, se suponía debía mantenerles a salvo y al igual que con Sam no pudo con la tarea...

Un ataque de pánico se cerró en su garganta, nada que el hiciera podría mantenerles a salvo…Un grito desesperado lleno la casa, Cas se acerco firme a Dean y tomándolo de hombro poniendo sus dedos en su frente... Dean cayo inconsciente sobre Sam y Bobby le acerco un silla...

 

\- ¿Cas, que haces? - mustio Sam.  
\- En este estado es un estorbo... - las palabras gélidas no inmutaron a Sam en dejar a Dean, sentándole suavemente sobre la silla del escritorio...  
\- ¿Y como piensas que rescataras a Ben sin Dean exactamente? - lo miro con reproche...  
\- Yo no, tu. - soltó sin mas.   
\- ¡¿Que?! - el viejo cazador y Sam preguntaron al unisono.

 

Castiel entre busco en su gabardina y saco un pequeño pañuelo que era mas extenso de lo que parecía se lo tendió a Sam y dijo...

 

\- Se del ultimo escondite de Crowley yo lo distraigo y tu cubres a Ben con con esto y salen de allí... sin ser vistos, escuchados o sentidos...

\- ¿Eh? Estas usando un artilugio celestial para rescatar un humano menor de edad... - se sorprendió Bobby.  
\- No es un humano normal es el hijo de Dean... - Cas los miro sin entender, parecía que ellos no se percataban del lazo de sangre entre ambos...  
\- Be.. Be..en, ¿Es hijo de mi hermano? - Sam lo miro completamente conmocionado por la información porque Lisa había asegurado que no...

 

Trago en seco, mirando a Dean y el recuerdo del rostro de Ben llego a su cabeza e inmediatamente lo comparo con su hermano de 12 años que el conocía... el parecido sin duda era demasiado.

 

En el manicomio abandonado de Crowley, el joven Ben era el testigo de la tortura practicada a un sheipshifter, el pálido color del chico recrudecía ante el uso de los utensilios que el demonio le describía y la manera de utilizarlos en aquella chica pelirroja durante la interrogación...

El demonio le hablaba del padre de todos ellos... su pasado, su madre como se convirtió en cazador, de su hermano, el entregando su alma por el, lo que lo quiere, su resurrección, sobre el Apocalipsis que detuvo, toda la historia de Sam sin alma... paresia mas entretenido en crear un odio en el chico hacia Dean, que en interrogar a aquella mujer. la tortura eso era solo un bonus...

Los ojos cafés de Ben se oscurecían a cada palabra y el atroz miedo se trasformaba en un absoluto odio... todo su cuerpo se sentía impotente, pero las ataduras le proporcionaban un dolor que empezaba a reconfortare...


	13. Chapter 13

El tiempo no trascurría normalmente en la institución psiquiátrica de River Dale, ni tampoco la familiaridad con que la nueva adquisición de Crowley vagaba libre por los pasillos eligiendo una nueva víctima...

 

Parecía que Crowley le gustaba demasiado explayarse sobre la vida y obra de Dean Winchester o cada palabra clavaba en el joven, una nueva razón para esperar su encuentro...

 

El sabia ahora que aquel hombre que fue criado para la caza era su padre, su progenitor y que tarde o temprano su obsesión por la sangre lo llevaría a arriesgar inútilmente su vida para rescatarle de su nuevo lugar en el mundo o debajo de el...

 

El niño que entro a River Dale fue marcado con un tatuaje que hacia que el tiempo trascurriera mas rápido, para sus 12 años presencio su primera tortura, a los 14 tuvo su primera víctima... a los 16 se encapricho con un vampiro de nombre Cid; le torturaba, lo degustaba y cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer por todo el maltrato le entregaba alguna niña de dorados cabellos y ojos enormes. 

 

Luego de que este se recuperaba lo acicalaba, lo cuidaba como si fuese un muñeco nuevo, lo bestia, bañaba, le peinaba el cabello largo y negro que este tenia para llevarlo nuevamente a su cuarto y torturarle nuevamente...

 

incluso Crowley se sorprendió al ver el labor del chico ya que el mismo vampiro desarrollo un apego enfermizo y envidiable por Ben...

 

El vampiro protegía y cuidaba de Ben incluso cuando estaba en el peor de los estados, no dejaba que este a solas con el Rey Demonio y Crowley se maravillo de lo que logro con el niño en unas cuantas horas con un simple marca conjurada.

 

A los 17 Ben ya no torturaba a Cid, este se mantuvo a su lado como ayudante en las torturas por información. El niño ya no era un niño, el adolescente trabajaba arduo para Crowley y era muy bueno obteniendo información por demás valiosa.

 

En las afueras del manicomio, Castiel combinaba la entrada con Samuel, pero la falta de protección angelical fuera del edificio le resultaba engañosa y una voz idéntica a la de Dean en su cabeza le decía que era una trampa, que algo no saldría como lo suponía...

 

Solo habían pasado 6 horas desde que supieran que Ben era retenido por el rey y Sam no supo que hacer cuando ya en el interior del edificio, se encontró con un adolescente de 18 años idéntico a Dean, destrozando a un sheipshifter que cambiaba de miles de formas para que el joven frente a ella/el se detuviera, pero en aquel rostro no había nada ningún rastro se humanidad.

 

En el momento en que Sam se debatía el rescatarle o no, un fuerte gemido se escucho de la garganta de Ben, tres llamaradas se hicieron carne en el, desmoronándole. El vampiro a su lado le sujeto y empezó a llorarle.

 

\- ¡¡BEN!!!- gritaba el hombre de largo cabello negro y ojos grises.

\- ¡Ben! - no pudo contenerse, Sam se lanzo a buscarle.

 

El vampiro que sostenía a Ben derramaba lágrimas rojas por sus ojos y miraba con furia a Sam, cuando este se quito el velo revelando su presencia...

 

\- ¡¿QUIEN ERES?! ¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO!? - mascullo entre dientes con la ira a flor de piel.

\- ¿Que? Yo no le hice nada... vengo a rescatarle, en mi sobrino... -

 

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y desafiantes...

 

El vampiro olfateo el lugar solo parecía haber dos tipos de sangre en aquel lugar el shapeshifter y Ben, el gigante frente a el no estaba muerto porque oía su corazón latir rápidamente, pero olía igual que su Ben...

 

\- ¿Es esa la verdad?...-

\- Es el hijo de mi hermano, pero ¿Porque te importa? - menciono desconfiado, dando pasos a su alrededor midiendo la situación.

\- Yo... le pertenezco. - miro a Ben con cariño, Sam no creía lo que escuchaba, todo en ese ser gritaba devoción por el que se suponía era su sobrino de 12 años.

\- Tenemos que irnos, si aparece Crowley....- Sam quiso tomar a Ben en sus brazos, pero el vampiro lo apretó a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de mantenerle cerca. - No tengo tiempo para esto, tu te vienes conmigo. - Sam estiro el velo sobre ellos y desaparecieron del lugar...

 

Del otro lado del edificio Castiel carbonizaba a Crowley, el angel se detuvo a observar el lugar una ultima vez ante de marcharse, pero algo llamo su atención... un brillo que le resultaba conocido, detrás de un cortinar pesado del despacho del ex-demonio. Camino hasta el y lo abrió, no podía creer lo que tenia en su interior aquella esfera de cristal...

 

De repente escucho el llamado de Sam, guardo aquella esfera del tamaño de un puño en su gabardina y desapareció del lugar...

 

Perdido en sus sueños y recuerdos descansa en los brazos del que no posee calor alguno, aun puede escuchaba como Dean le explicaba en detalle como armar el carburador de la camioneta... su voz y su paciencia al enseñar el funcionamiento de un auto... la primera ves que condujo a su lado... la vez que abrió el maletero encontrándose con un muchísimas de armas y objetos de desconocida procedencia, sabia a lo que el hombre que vivía en su casa se dedicaba antes…

 

Recuerda que lo pasaba a buscar con el impala después de clases y sus compañeros alucinaban con la presencia del coche al que se subía orgulloso, Dean siempre lo llevaba por hamburguesas con queso y helado los días martes y viernes cuando salia temprano del trabajo y el de la escuela...

 

Recuerda a su madre corriendo de un lado al otro buscando su bolso para ir al cine todos juntos, en todo el año que paso con el... Se sentía como si fueran una familia, podía confiar en el... pero se marcho, el tenia un trabajo que solo el podía hacer y que los ponía en peligro...

 

Aquella ultima noche que lo vio, sintió un miedo que no pensó sentir nunca de el, recuerda como murió su madre como el rey demonio aplasto su cuello con el pie como si de una rata se tratase, justo en frente de el y aun así no pudo mover un musculo...

 

Recuerda como le entreno, como le enseño a jugar, como los años se le escurrían de las manos y el nunca vino por el. Odia a Dean, odia al hombre que le abandono... sabe todo de el por boca de otros, demonios, almas, lacayos y sirvientes, sabe que nunca tuvo las cosas fáciles, pero no puede culparle del todo.  
El mismo no pudo cuidar a su madre y como podría adivinar Dean que eso les pasaría a ellos, lo que lo lleva a su odio a estar fuera de lugar, pero no puede evitar sentirlo...

 

La fría mano que le acaricia levemente el rostro con un cuidado único como si me fuese a enojar por la acción hacia el, pero solo quiere estar allí con esa mano en su cabello, en su rostro y lejos de Crowley, lejos de las torturas que le obligaba a cometer y que tan bien aprendió a ejecutar... no esta seguro de si alguna vez Dean le rescate... O que sepa que el esta allí o que le importe.

 

Pero... pero... quisiera tener esperanza de que así es, la misma que su madre nunca perdió, la esperanza en Dean porque a el le gustaría que ese sentimiento estuviera en el...

 

La caricia cesa, el sonido de una puerta y los pasos apresurados le inquietan, no son los de Cid, su caminar es distinto incluso cuando esta apurado.  
Pero lo que le hace abrir los ojos y sobre saltarse completamente es la voz de Dean desesperada que grita su nombre...

 

\- ¡Ben! ¡Dios!, ¿Que te hicieron? ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herido?... - el cazador toma al chico por los hombros y lo levanta hasta que queda sentado en la cama... lo revisa minuciosamente mientras que la mirada de Ben se desliza muy lentamente pro su rostro...

\- Dean cálmate, el esta bien solo tiene unas quemaduras, pero este muchacho ya lo curo...- exclama Sam, Bobby mirando agudamente al joven que esta al lado de Ben, que lo mira con inseguridad.

 

Ben no puede apartar la mirada de lo ojos verdes que brillan acuosamente sobre el con la consternación impresa en su rostro, esta allí justo enfrente de el como un sueño con todos los deseos de que se comporte como el padre el siempre considero que era, recuerda cada palabra del demonio sobre el cazador y por ellas quiere odiarle, pero aquel año en que estuvo con el, solo le deja espacio en el pecho para una sola cosa.

 

Alejarle lo mas que pueda de el.

 

Lo empuja con fuerza cuando se pone en pie obligando a Dean a hacer lo mismo, haciéndose entender al instante que no le quiere cerca... lo mira extrañado pero mantiene la distancia que se impuso entre ellos, nota como en chico que antes estaba sentado en la cama se para detrás de el y le abrasa de manera protectora, Ben se lo permite pero algo le incomoda de aquel sujeto, algo hace que la piel de su espalda se erice, como la mirada de Ben lo desconociera y lo acusara aun asi no se despega de la suya...

 

Dean esta a punto de romperse en pedazos, un silencio deja muerto el tiempo cuando la voz del niño que el conocía es mucho mas gruesa como sarcástica sumada a una frialdad que lo sosegó por completo...

 

\- Pensé que nunca te dignarías a aparecer frente a mi ¿Que paso? ¿Se te perdió la dirección de la casa? - Ben recorrió su entorno con la vista reconociendo que no estaba mas en el asilo donde Crowley había plantado su conexión con el infierno en la tierra.

 

Su mirada era realmente oscura y su voz era sin duda mas ronca de lo que recordaba dejándolo sin habla, el aire no dejaba que articulara palabra, una sola y gruesa lágrima le obligo a irse lo mas rápido que pudo de la habitación sin detenerse, Sam le siguió con la mirada sorprendido y se giro hacia Ben tomándolo de la camisa negra rayada y cara a cara le dijo que no se atreviera a hablar a su hermano así…

 

\- Tuvieron que sedarlo dos veces para que su desesperación no lo destruyera y nosotros pudiéramos rescatarte. -  intentaba hacerle entender todo lo que significaba el para su hermano pero aquel adolescente parecía estar muerto por dentro por lo que lo soltó sin poder apartar sus ojos del pasivo rostro.

 

Dean no reprimía sus sentimientos por Ben o Lisa y no sabia como manejarlos del todo... dentro de ese mundo oscuro del que intento alejarlos...pensó que estarían a salvo sin el cerca.

 

Sam salio de la habitación y fue en busca de Dean, el joven monstruo que era abrasado por el vampiro, se recrimino haberle hablado así, pero para el habían pasado demasiados años siendo hiriente, odiándole y no creía recordar como hablar de otra manera...

 

Sujeto firmemente las manos frías de Cid y le pregunto...

 

\- Es extraño que dejes que alguien se me acerque tanto y que me toque... -

\- Ellos te quieren... te sacaron de allí y no me separaron de ti... - Cid olisqueo el cuello de Ben y este ladeo la cabeza.

\- Tienes hambre... - los ojos de Ben se aclaraban en ese instante y su mirada inocente resurgía, Bobby se asqueo y salio de alli.

\- Si... - el vampiro beso el cuello de Ben y le dedico una larga lamida.

\- Sirve te si quieres, no me molesta... - el vampiro midió las palabras de su amo e hinco sus dientes en el, dejando deslizar una fina linea de sangre de su boca al beber suavemente de el...

 

En la cocina Castiel y Bobby esperaba a Dean, tenían algo importante que decirle y no podía esperar, pero al llegar estaban tan atónitos con la cara de Dean llorando que se quedaron mudos.

 

\- ¡Dean espera! ¡Háblame! - Sam trataba de sujetarlo peor Dean se zafa de su toque una y otra vez. 

\- ¡¿Hablar Sam?! ¡No hay nada de que hablar! ¡Ese tipo no es Ben, no se le parece en nada! ¿Y quien coños ese otro tipejo que trajiste? - Sam rodó los ojos y se detuvo un segundo para seleccionar las palabras correctas...

\- Eh… bueno es, un vampiro... - Dean se quedo helado. 

\- Perdona, un que... se me debe haber freído el cerebro porque escuche que dijiste un vampiro. - Dean se ríe un poco algo frenético. - Que idiota, mira cómo mi cabeza juega conmigo... - ironizaba.

 

Dean seguía riendo esperando que Sam le diga que si, que escucho mal, pero eso no paso... Sam metió las manos en los bolsillos como cuando decía cosas que a Dean no le gustaba escuchar...

 

Un segundo después...

 

\- ¡¿Donde demonios están las llaves del impala?! -

\- Oye tranquilo, no es peligroso. - su hermano lo sigue por la casa mientras el avienta cosas por todos lados al no encontrar nada con filo.

\- ¡Es un vampiro Sam! - se agacha en la sala y abre un mueble pero solo encuentra cajas y mas libros y papeles.

\- Si, pero esta muy abocado a proteger a Ben, no creo que....-

\- ¡Bobby! ¡Donde están los machetes en esta casa!! - Dean corría de un lado al otro buscando algo afilado con que cortar de cuajo una cabeza...

\- Hijo, porque no escuchas a tu hermano, a mi no me gusta mas que a ti la idea de tenerlo aquí, pero es cierto que es chico parece “leal” a Ben... - el viejo cazador izo una mueca antes de abrir lo mas tranquilo la heladera y sacar un botellin de cerveza.

\- ¡¿Pero que rayos les pasa a todos?! ¡Cas ve arriba y decapita al bastardo! - intento comandar al angel, pero este lo miro con sus ojos perdidos o concentrados, le da igual, esa mirada siempre le saca escalofríos.

\- Dean tenemos que hablar de algo mas importante, ahora... - lo profundo de su voz lo reconocía perfectamente, era el tono que ponía cuando algo malo estaba por pasar y a Dean le dio un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

\- ¿Mas importante que Ben y un vampiro en la misma habitación en este preciso momento? ¿Me estas jodiendo no?? - la desesperación de Dean no tenia fin, se sentía en la dimensión desconocida todos estaban demasiado calmados o el estaba demasiado acelerado...

 

El angel lo miro ladeando la cabeza no entendía porque la histeria de Dean, en ese momento Ben se hizo presente y mirándolo como antes con la mirada de un marón claro dijo...

 

\- Lo siento...- fue lo primero que salio de su boca cuando todos voltearon a verle, sus ojos completamente inexpresivos.

\- Eh...?? -

\- He dicho que lo siento, no debí hablarte de ese modo, Dean... Yo, Cid dice que debía disculparme... y creo que tiene razón, han pasado años desde la ultima ves que te vi y... - el joven frente a ellos baja la mirada y recorre la cocina como si eso disfrazara su incomodidad.

\- ¿Años...? - dijeron todos a modo de coro que retumbo en la cocina mirándose entre si y no entendían nada...... - Ben se acerco a a ellos, con el deseo incontrolable de preguntar porque se tardo tanto en ir por el, miro a los ojos a Dean esperando que viera su error... 

\- Ben... ¿Años? Solo han pasado 6 horas desde que nos enteramos de tu secuestro y estuviste 4 horas con el bastardo de Crowley y...- la voz de Sam suena neutra, analítica prácticamente.

\- No, no. Escucha estuve 6 años con Crowley... - Ben se acerco los 4 pasos que los separaban que le separaban del piso y miro a los ojos a Dean esperando que viera su error...

\- ¡Oh vamos, mira me! ¿Parezco de doce? ¡No, tengo 18! ¡Dean han pasado 6 años! - reclamaba 

\- Ben... hijo... - Bobby interrumpió. - Nos vimos hace 6 horas en esa puerta, tu y yo... avise a Dean tan pronto desapareciste con ese bastardo...- recalco Bobby con un tono suave para que el chico se detuviera a pensar cuando el angel abrió la boca...

\- Es cierto, Crowley menciono que uso magia negra en ti, un acelerador de tiempo y espacio como también un sello de lealtad y un conjuro de insensibilidad... se jactaba del hermoso trabajo que hizo contigo hasta que lo carbonice...- soltó lentamente el plumífero...

 

Ben los miraba como si estuvieran locos pasaba de Dean a Bobby y de Bobby a Sam hasta llegar al plumífero pero...

 

\- Que fecha es hoy... - pregunto en un susurro

\- 26 de enero de 2011 Ben... - contesto Sam mostrándole la pantalla de su celular.

 

El joven agacho la cabeza y su pelo le cubrió la mirada por completo, cuando unas lágrimas se deslizaron limpiamente por su rostro, Cid estaba justo a su lado tomándole de la mano... cuando alzo la mirada hacia Cid este asintió, solo para comentarlo como el tiempo no transcurría normalmente cuando estaban cerca de el, su tiempo juntos había transcurrido en años cuando el no estaba en su celda solo se ausentaba minutos, que para el habían sido horas.

Dean escucho atento como Crowley había manipulado a Ben y no sabia que hacer, su instinto le decía que mate al ser sobrenatural, pero aquel vampiro confortando Ben de esa manera supo que era demasiado importante para el mismo Ben, y que lo necesitaría para recuperar al niño que una vez fue...


	14. Chapter 14

Dean no podía dejar de pensar en la situación en la que se encontraban, tantos pensamientos e información no le daban respiro, tenia en sus manos a un chico de 18 años que sufrió y vivió un infierno que lo trasformo de un simple y común chico a un torturador sin escrúpulos en menos de 6 horas, las marcas en el cuerpo de Ben habían desaparecido completamente cuando Castiel prendió fuego al demonio hasta sus cenizas.

Ahora albergaba en la casa de Bobby a un huérfano y un vampiro de lo mas sumiso que sostenía la mano de su hijo postizo y le borraba las lágrimas con el pulgar con un cariño que no comprendía de donde nacía, pero era grande la conmoción de haber vivido seis años en menos de seis horas, el había pasado por el infierno adaptándose a las ordenes del rey demonio, el había estado en el infierno por su cuenta y sabia que su salvavidas era Sam solo estar en su presciencia le hacia bien...

Coloco suavemente la mano en el hombro de Cid y con un leve apretón hizo que este volteara a verle...

 

\- Lleva lo arriba y asegúrate que duerma algo… yo les llevare algo de cenar mas tarde... - el tono de Dean era neutro y suave...

Cid asintió, pero Ben se acerco decidido y sin recato alguno estrecho a Dean en sus brazos, el cazador se conmovió por como se sujeto de el casi temblando, comprendiendo la realidad en la que estaba, el vampiro tomo la mano de Ben y lo condujo arriba sin pronunciar palabra, el chico se dejo llevar, pero se notaba en su rostro como los años que vivió no parecían simples horas...

Dean permaneció callado el resto de la tarde y se ausento de la casa de Bobby sin decir a nadie a donde iría o si volvería; caída la noche, Sam no sabia que hacer caminaba por toda la casa restregándose las manos, el cabello y la cara con desesperación...

 

\- Sera mejor que te calmes hijo o vas a dejar un agujero en el piso y lo juro por dios muchacho, lo repararas tu solo y sin martillo... - bromeo el hombre que orgullosamente consideraba como un padre.  
\- Se fue hace horas... ¿Donde fue, a que y cuando vuelve, porque no me contesta el celular? Yo...   
\- Bobby río y Sam lo miro extrañado.  
\- Demonios chico pareces una esposa controladora y celosa jajaja! - Bobby carcajeo fuertemente, Sam se sentó de un tirón en el sillón de la oficina con el rostro rojo y apenado...  
\- Calla Bobby no es gracioso...-  
\- Porque no pides comida y te dejas de chorradas que....-  
\- ¡¡Rise and shine sammy!! - grito Dean desde la puerta Iba cargando distintas bolsas de comida que casi no se le veía la cara... En ellas había porciones de pizza hamburguesas, ensaladas, tofu, tartas de varios gustos en cantidad y un bolsa muy extraña que decía...  
\- ¿Hospital San Lucas? - Sam lo miro extrañado cuando Dean ponía todo en la mesa de la cocina.  
\- ¿Que quieres comer Sammy? Traje esa tarta de sidra que tanto te gusta y la ensalada krief je je... - la mesa empezaba a llenarse con paquetes variados y Bobby miraba el tofu con asco.  
\- ¿Ensalada krief en serio? ¡Espera! Espera un segundo ¿Y esto Dean, a que fuiste al hospital? -

 

Dean lo miro frustrado porque Sam no le seguía el jueguito del buen humor, tomo la gran bolsa blanca y la manija de la heladera, saco de la primera varias bolsas plásticas de sangre y las colgó de las rejillas del frigorífico de Bobby...

\- ¿¡Que rayos muchacho y para que es todo eso!? - lo miro mal Bobby y el soltó el aire.  
\- Pues para quien va a ser para Cid...- menciono sin mas el cazador  
\- ¡Me estas jodiendo! Hace unas horas querías cargártelo y ahora le traes un snak... -  
\- Bobby tu mismo dijisteis entre lineas que debía ser menos yo y un poco mas Sam... así que ahora vuelvo, guarden me cinco hamburguesas vale. -

 

Dean tomo una bolsa café, un pedazo de tarta, el snak para Cid y se dirigió escaleras arriba...

 

Cid escucho toda la conversación quería reírse, pero se aguanto como pudo; ese tipo Dean era todo un personaje nada que ver con lo que Crowley les había contado y el estaba seguro, muy seguro que quería a Ben con locura, eso le hacia sentirse cómodo en aquel lugar...

Ben se revolvía en sueños desde que lo conocía por lo que siempre trataba de calmarlo con susurros, sabia que Dean se acercaba podía escucharlo y olerlo, quería despertarlo lentamente pero era difícil con la intranquilidad que acosaba a su amo, el joven dormía plácido entre sus piernas con su cabeza sobre su vientre, Ben descubrió esa tranquilidad a los diecisiete años cuando un demonio ocupando un cuerpo destrozado de alguien mas lo empujo hasta el en una cama ensangrentada...

Flash back..

Una noche... esa noche, cuando volvió a su habitación de River Dale, descansaba de su ultimo ensañamiento de su amo sentado en la cama con los grilletes tajantes en sus muñecas, que reposaban muy por encima de su cabeza sus brazos dolían de solo estar tan estirados, su poca sangre empapando el colchón donde se encontraba, su torturador regreso mas alto y con el cabello algo mas largo dejándose caer perezoso en la misma superficie, sin importarle el olor a muerto de la cama e intento relajar, pero al no poder empezó a girarse sobre si una y otra vez, hasta encontrarse con la mirada perdida del vampiro, tan hipnotizado quedo por aquellos ojos grises y brillantes llenos de hambre que dejo que este lo empujara torpemente hacia el, desplegando en el una tranquilidad inmensa a pesar de su desesperación pro sangre fresca.

No había dormido así de bien en años... Por lo que al despertar le premio con su propia sangre y prometió que de ahora en mas lo alimentaria mas seguido.

End of flash back

 

Dean estaba apunto de abalanzarse por la entrada de la habitación como siempre lo hacia, cuando un par de imágenes llegaron a el al poner dos mas dos juntos, y la palabra clave es juntos cuando esas imágenes solo tenían al vampiro abrazando a Ben por la espalda y este dejándose hacer con gusto, su mente voló a mas las acciones recientes de Cid tomando de la mano a Ben y otras mas que podrías haber pasado después, así que alzo la mano libre, soltó el aire con paciencia y golpeo la puerta preguntando segundos después si podía pasar...

Ben se sentó en la cama adormilado y Cid bajo de la cama rápidamente para sentarse a su pies en el suelo, sin aparatar la mirada del rostro de su amo...

 

\- Si, pasa... - respondió con la boca pastosa Ben y frotándose el rostro, mirando a penas como Cid mantenía su postura de sirviente aun allí.  
\- eh... as descansado por lo que veo... - Dean se acerco a la cama dejando la puerta abierta, si el era desconfiado, no entraría nunca a una habitación con un vampiro y dejaría sin dejar la salida despejada; se sentó a los pies de la cama tendiéndole la bolsa café a Ben... y escondiendo la otra debajo del brazo.  
\- Si, Cid es buena almohada... - había perdido por el camino en el infierno el recaudo de su palabras y Dean se le quedo mirando mientras abría la bolsa...  
\- eso me recuerda... esto es para ti... - Ben alzo la mirada cuando se percato de que no le hablaba a el y cid le sonrío a Dean...  
\- ¿Que es?- pregunto Ben viendo como la sonrisa del vampiro se ensanchaba y desembolsa de la protección termina el bulto.  
\- La cena, no creas que no me di cuarta que esta tarde se alimento de ti...- señalando con la mirada el cuello de su camisa manchada de sangre... ambos lo miraron perplejos y Ben no pudo evitar decir algo...  
\- Claro se me olvida que eres un cazador y que al primer descuido desprenderas su cabeza de su hombros. Cid miro con miedo a Ben y luego con mas terror a Dean, el rostro de este se endureció y con un fuerte tirón atrajo a Cid hasta el tomándole del cuello, el vampiro temblaba de repente el olor cálido de Dean se esfumo llenando el aire con su alarma de auto conservación, pero el jamas se defendió, fue creado y educado para darle gusto a Ben y no sabia como hacerlo...

 

Las manos de Dean estrecharon rudamente la quijada de cid, sin apartar la mirada de Ben en un desafiante intercambio de furias cuando Dean esbozo unas palabras que dejaron helado al vampiro y a Ben...

 

\- Te piensas que me gusta ser un asesino... un cazador... - el chico no supo que argumentar... Sus miradas atrapadas en la otra. - Me he pasado la vida desde los 4 años con una escopeta entre manos.... porque crees que me fui... no quería que te pasara remotamente lo que yo tuve que vivir... - el amargo tono hacia que la piel en su cuelo se erizara y que la sensación entrara dentro de sus costillas como brea.  
\- Yo creí, que te fuiste porque tu hermano era mas importante que nosotros... - las palabras se atoraron en su garganta como si fueran espinas pero era el pensamiento que había estado pudriéndose dentro de el desde que Dean había tomado el impala del garaje de su casa y se había marchado.  
\- Escúchame bien niñato, estoy tratando de hablar contigo, dios sabe que no se me da bien, pero si así hubiese sido me hubiese ido esa misma noche que lo vi y no dos semanas después... - el agarre de Dean se trasformo en un abrazo del cual se sostenía para seguir con lo que intentaba decir... El vampiro miraba como la consternación por cada decisión pesaba sobre los hombros del cazador, derritiendo su pavor hacia el. - Ben escucha y escucha bien no se que te habrá contado Crowley pero si tienes … algo que pueda aclararte dilo... - cid miro a Dean como contenía todo dentro, tan fuerte que parecía que en un simple movimiento de su cuerpo, este se partiría en despacitos, el agarre del cazador desapareció cuando solo podía concentrarse en su amo e involuntariamente Cid se volteo y le abrazo...

Ben observo como Dean perdía el aliento al no saber que hacer con la muestra de comprensión que su vampiro estaba teniendo con el, desearía pensar que el estaba avergonzando, pero bajo la cabeza un poco al darse cuenta de que Cid solo era el reflejo de su verdaderas emociones.

\- Tu te tomas muchas confianzas, me parece... - era una sorpresa, y realmente no sabia como manejar el fuerte abrazo de Cid, pero este no se alejo, ni aflojo el agarre cuando mirando hacia Ben para que intercediera se encontró con la mirada suave del niño que el conoció.  
\- Le caes bien, la verdad no se por que... - mascullo el chico, tratando de distanciar su emociones del cazador.  
\- Que dices, si soy un tipazo, pero mejor sueltas antes de que te vea Sam y me mate a mi por dejarme... - se sonrío nerviosamente cambiando de tema...  
\- ¿Siempre te comportas así? - pregunto Cid con la mirada gris curiosa y sentándose sobre sus tobillos in dejar de ver al cazador, Ben respondió que el lo recordaba así... - Mira come algo y si tienes ganas de hablar mas, estaré abajo con Sam... - Dean se levanto frotándose la pierna con ambas manos, tratando de ser el adulto en ese cuarto.  
\- Tanto le quieres... - corto Ben y Dean sabia de lo que el estaba hablando su semblante cambio de dubitativo a firmeza pura en un micro segundo.  
\- ...si mucho. - asintió Dean, Cid contemplo con admiración la postura de Dean, como una torre de granito por su decisión.  
\- Tanto como para dormir con el... - Dean se congelo y frunció el ceño casi masticando la idea de que Crowley supiera de ello y de lo que pudo haber tergiversado, no sabia que decirle, era de su hermano de quien hablaban y no había como justificar un hecho así tragando en seco...  
\- ¿Como sabes...? - susurro el cazador, su mirada endureciéndose hacia su amo.  
\- Crowley me lo dijo... - el chico hablaba fríamente, pero su mirada clara buscaba una buena razón...  
\- Me resistí a ello sabes, pero tener a Sam completo es mas importante que cualquier cosa en este mundo, completo y sano... - Cid miro los ojos de Dean desde donde estaba, sentado en el piso frente a el en cuclillas, quería sonreír por esas palabras, decir a cuatro vientos que eso le parecía adorable como aquel rubor cubrió las mejillas de Dean.   
\- ¿Y cuando este completo dejaras de hacerlo? - la determinación de Ben por no dejar esto para después era contundente, el vampiro volteo a el con la mirada reprochadora de que se esta sobrepasando nuevamente.  
\- No, le quiero, lo amo y no pienso apartarme de el... - quería saber, necesitaba saber si al acto aberrante que el cometía con su hermano de algún modo cambiaba su forma de verle, de como le veía cuando aun no sabia realmente como era su mundo.  
\- Bien...- Dean lo miro confundido, pensó que todo aquello era por la desaprobación.  
\- Ben... - Dean dio medio paso hacia el pero la vos de el que fue su hijastro lo detuvo.  
\- En un momento bajamos, comeré aquí con Cid y luego te veo en la sala... - Dean amago a irse y sin embargo lo que lo llevo a sujetar a Ben con fuerza entre sus brazos fue la pura necesidad que lo quería de vuelta tal y como Ben era antes...

 

Dean salio del cuarto sin mirar atrás después de eso, no tenia la suficiente templanza para enfrentar su arrepentimiento con ben por no haberle protegido mejor y Ben sumergió toda su atención en la bolsa, al sacar la bandeja, allí estaba su plato favorito... tallarines a la oliva con champiñones enteros... Sonrío sin mas, hacia tiempo que algo no le sacaba una sonrisa.

 

\- Parece que el aún tiene el toque... - Cid lo miro interrogante al tiempo que su amo enroscaba los fideos en un tenedor de plástico, pero no espero respuesta solo se dedico a beber de su suculenta cena tipo O negativo.


	15. Chapter 15

Bobby tenia trabajo no podía seguir esperando a que la casa se a el blando de demonios por la muerte del rey demonio, se llevo a Castiel con el por un caso de una banda de vampiros en Nueva Orleans que estaban azorando un pueblo y francamente a pesar de no cruzar mucha conversación con el ángel era la mejor opción de momento...

Dean preparaba la cena esa noche, en la casa solo quedo Sam, Ben y Cid, el vampiro estaba junto a el ayudándolo a cortar verdura con gran entusiasmo lo cual sorprendió aun mas al cazador y Sam conversaba avidamente con Ben, la curiosidad del pequeño no tenia limites...

Ben le contó como le entregaron a Cid un humano simplón y retraído que fue transformado para que soportara el castigo sin morirse y le sirviera de juguete pero que con el tiempo termino siendo su compañero. Sam quiso preguntar mas, pero sabia que el vampiro podía escucharles y decidió escribirlo con una mueca algo inocente de el mismo Ben no reconocía del Sam que conoció de niño.

 

“Dime que sientes por el...”  
“A que este refieres... dices como romanticismo? sabes que esto es estúpido ¿no?” Sam revoleo los ojos y acomodándose en cabello detrás de la oreja y aun sentado en el escritorio de Bobby siguió escribiendo en el pedazo de papel.  
“solo responde mi pregunta...” si Sam se sentía algo infantil pero sabia la causa y trataba de evadirla.  
“no puedo dormir si no es es su regazo.” Ben respondió inclinándose sobre el escritorio soltando la respiración.  
“Eso no responde mi pregunta” Sam soltó la birome sobre el papel y volvió a empujarlas hasta Ben.   
“¡Dios! Que pesado, no se, ¿ok? No tengo idea. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a tenerle cerca, que me proteja y que no deje que nadie me toque. No lo se, de acuerdo.”  
“Lo necesitas?”  
“Eh?”  
“Es que tu... Ok, pongamos mas directo, tienes relaciones con el?” Sam escribió apresurado y con letra minúscula mientras que Ben fruncía el ceño tratando de entenderla, los sonidos de la cocina eran claros y armoniosos mientras el aroma de la comida en preparación espesaban a distinguirse. Sam pensó que Dean va a matarlo solo por inmiscuirse en ese tema, pero al ver el rostro del adolescente sus ojos parecieron achicarse.  
“En serio... eso es lo que quieres saber.”  
“Si... mas o menos, si.” sus mejillas estaban rojas y realmente no quería saber, pero tenia que saber y hasta el estaba confundido con ello.  
“No, nunca lo vi de ese modo, no me gustan los chicos”   
“Ahh... eso responde mi pregunta.”  
“Tio! Me hubieras preguntado que inclinación sexual tenia, es mas fácil. Que enrollado eres...”

 

Sam frunce el ceño ante tal comentario y le propina un puñetazo al hombro, Ben ya lo estaba mirando mal no es que le doliera, no sino que para el era tomarse demasiada confianzas, cuando todo esta mas tranquilo entrada la noche hay algo que a Cid y a Ben les perturba... 

Hay algo en la casa que los mantiene intranquilo lo sintieron durante toda la cena... pero no saben que es, es la misma sensación que tenia en River Dale, una fuerza descomunal, una esencia que si pudieran compararla con algo la compararían con la fuerza que vio en Dean, el día que se quedo en su casa por primera vez.

Cuando Sam y Dean se durmieron en la cama de al lado tanto el como Cid empezaron a rastrear y escudriñar la casa de Bobby...

Al no dar con nada, creyeron que la fuerza que sentían venia del exterior, pero a penas salieron aquella energía se desvaneció, entraron nuevamente a la casa, pero solo había un lugar donde no pudieron entrar. Cid intento usar su fuerza y Ben la magia que le habían enseñado en el infierno, pero aquel lugar fue fuertemente protegido y estaban casi seguros que así era.

Volvieron a su cama resignados, no podrían hacer nada mas hasta que Bobby volviese y dejara aquel lugar abierto, colarse en el y descubrir que era en realidad aquella sensación tan familiar para ambos...

Castiel miro desde lo alto todo el tenso escrutinio, pero no dijo nada, sabia que aquella luz que trajo de River Dale era muy importante para dejar que cualquiera la encontrase, tanto que en las manos correctas como en las incorrectas seria un arma descomunal y capas de terminar la guerra en un parpadeo, restaurar el orden y las jerarquías entre los ángeles en el cielo, por fin después de tanto tiempo abría paz...

El ángel volvió junto a Bobby, el anciano le lanzo un montón de juramentos por dejarlo a mitad de tan buena conversación, una que hacia tiempo no tenia, pero el viejo cazador dejo todo de lado al ver en aquella mirada azul un atisbo de esperanza. Sabia que el ángel había descubierto que era esa luz dentro de la esfera y que dependería de Dean como usarla...

Estaban a dos horas de su destino, la cacería debería haber sido sencilla, mas con un ángel de su lado pero... sencillo... ¿Enserio? Nada lo seria de ahora en mas, cuando llegaron al lugar el ángel poso su mano en su hombro y le retuvo, lo que había frente a ellos no eran vampiros regulares y el ser que los acompañaba tampoco.

Bobby no pudo distinguir en la oscuridad de quien se trataba, pero ese aleteo le dio mala espina, un lacayo de Rafael les entregaba fragmentos de su propia gracia a aquellos chupopteros y los convertía en seres completamente diferentes. Elevaba sus almas del purgatorio, las alas negras que le crecían raudas y salvajes a estos seres, la nueva fuerza nacida de la mutación de almas le aseguraban una lealtad como su obediencia que preocupo demasiado a Castiel.

Dos segundos después estaban en la cocina de Bobby... el viejo cazador estuvo desorientado unos instantes y el rostro descompuesto de Castiel lo sobrecogió en una incertidumbre de no saber a que se enfrentarían ahora...

 

\- ¿Castiel? - le llamo el hombre a sus espaldas, su voz raspaba el aire y no dejaba que ningún otro sonido se escuche en esa cocina.  
\- ¡No puedo creerlo eso es una ABERRACION! - el ángel golpeo con furia la mesada de la cocina destruyéndola, agitado caminaba sin sentido por todo el lugar tratando de entender lo que habían visto.  
\- Espero que sepas que debes ser mas especifico, porque dudo que aquello hayan sido querubines. - remilgo el anciano, tratando de sacar a ciencia cierta lo que habían visto.  
\- No... Eran, eran... - Castiel no podía concebir las palabras en su boca, le quemaba el cuerpo y su gracia se revolvía por la sola mención de eso.  
\- ¡Que rayos pasa! - interrumpió Dean y encendió la luz dejando a la vista el destrozo de la mesa.  
\- ¡¿Cas?! ¿Que paso? - soltó Sam preocupado, tanto Ben como Cid habían bajado también y estaban expectantes de las respuesta...  
\- Rafael... Rafael... ah... - el ángel trago saliva y con un inmenso dolor en el alma trato de explicarse.   
\- ¡Que! ¡¿Que sucede con ese bastardo ahora?! - a Dean le fastidiaba cuando el ángel se quedaba corto de palabras con las noticias.  
\- Ah... cometido una aberración... - todos se miraron expectantes y sin comprender, aun en su ropa de piyama, con el cabello revuelto y exasperándose un poco.  
\- A cercenado almas perdidas y las ha elevado de su destino en el purgatorio... para su beneficio... - su voz era oscura y profunda, sus dientes parecían querer desencajarse de su mandíbula y Dean observo en los ojos azules algo que le costaba procesar en el ángel... furia.  
\- ¡¡CASTIEL MIRAME!! - el ángel volteo hacia Dean y observo la decisión en ellos de averiguar de que estaba hablando...  
\- El ha estado creando, nuevos ángeles... de los mostruos para abastecer sus ejércitos... - es lenta la forma en que lo dice y eriza el cuero de los tres cazadores en la habitación, Bobby se frota la barba aturdido, reproduciendo las pocas imágenes de los seres con alas negras que pudo observar en ese hangar.

 

Los Winchester estaban estupefactos son sus palabras, con esa ventaja dejaban sin muchas alternativas a la resistencia que lideraba Castiel contra Rafael, fuerzas ilimitadas de soldados alados donde sus corazones le pertenecen s dolo un ángel, sin el atisbo de pensamiento propio, un ejercito de ciegos seguidores dispuestos a matar y morir sin chistar.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando por fin pudieron hablar con Dean sobre la esfera, el cazador estaba abrumado. 

No solo la nueva alma de Sam aun no estaba completa, sino que Ben se perdió de seis años de su vida y se trasformo por completo en un sádico que intenta controlarse, tiene un vampiro sumiso en manos y una legión de ex-demonios/mostruos pro-angelicales... con tal de no terminar en el purgatorio por lo cual tantos diferentes y diversos mostruos y demonios llegan de todos lados para ser alzados de su predestinado fin.

Y desearía que solo fuera eso pero también ahora debía lidia con el resplandor de la antigua alma de Sam, el maldito de Crowley no solo la tenia en manos sino que la trasformo en un arma… según Castiel solo el puede usar la luz del alma de Sam y que también podría fusionarla a la nueva alma de Sam para volverlo un ser completo, pero los efectos secundarios podrían no ser buenos.

Tenia que pensar las cosas con detenimiento y un amigo de Bobby le oferto una granja abandonada que podía usar cuando quisiera... así que el viejo cazador viendo como Dean se subía a las paredes en silencio y sentado detrás de su escritorio por tantas cosas que le apremiaban, nuevamente siempre cayendo en sus sus hombros la decisión y como aquel lugar ya le proporcionaba protección alguna, se la ofreció sin dudarlo al chico y sin dudar siquiera Dean se subió al impala con Sam, Ben y Cid en el baúl.

Tardaron tres días en llegar y fue muy incomodo para Cid viajar de día, pero Dean se aseguro de tener sangre para el y cubrirle perfectamente para que el vampiro no se carbonizara. 

Llegando a al granja esta solo mostraba una polvorienta vista y una casa del doble de grande que la de Bobby seguro tenia habitaciones de sobra pero no era eso lo que llenaba su mente...

A la propiedad le faltaba pintura por dentro y por fuera, por suerte el habiente árido no dejo que se pudriera, pero se notaba re seco y muy asoleado, cubrieron las ventanas de toda la casa, cuartos y cocina con mantas... sacaron a Cid de baúl y con una manta sobre el siendo cargado por Sam hasta el interior de la casa.

Todo absolutamente todo estaba cubierto de polvo, las camas, los muebles, los pisos incluso las paredes presentaban gruesas telas de arañas cubiertas por el polvo, la noche cayo deprisa, Sam estaba muy ocupado sacudiendo todo y limpiando lo suficiente para poder habitar el lugar...

Ben miraba como Sam y Cid abrían las cortinas apenas cayo el sol y se movían rápidamente, le asombraba lo bien que Cid se relaciono con Dean y Sam, incluso con el viejo que le golpeo con fuerza la espalda el despedirle esa mañana.

\- ¡Ben! Levanta el culo y ayúdanos que no terminamos mas! - reclamo el castaño cuando vio al adolescente sentado con los pies arribas del apoya brazos del sillón de la sala.  
\- ¿Porque? Esta no es mi casa, ni lo sera, porque hacer algo por ella? - Sam casi lo estampa contra la pared... lo agarro del codo y sacudiendo lo con fuerza como para sacudirle todas las ideas.  
\- Ve al poso de agua y bombea el aljibe o te las veras negras. - dijo con voz amenazante, empujando al chico a la parte trasera de la casa donde la bomba de hiero era oculta por el pastizal dorado y seco.

 

Al joven psicópata no le afecto para nada la amenaza y le dieron ganas de matarle por tomarle así del brazo, lo sentía como una falta de respeto, pero estaba mas sorprendido de Cid, que miraba la situación sonriente en vez de interponer su cuerpo entre su agresor y el...

Salio de la casa refunfuñando algo inentendible, cuando llego al aljibe abrió la llave principal y luego de varios intentos fallidos consiguió que saliera agua. Dean había ido al pueblo cercano por provisiones, por suerte Sam le dio una lista de lo que necesitaban por que sino el habría traído pizza, montones de bolsas de papas fritas y cerveza únicamente.

Sam pudo arreglar los fusibles antes de que la tarde cayera completamente y tenían luz en toda la casa. Con el salón y las habitaciones que usarían limpias y la cocina en manos de Cid se dirigió al sótano donde Bobby le dijo la combinación de la puerta de hierro que era idéntica a la puerta de una bóveda, mas que otra cosa mas normal.

Bajo las escalera y se topo con una versión mas grande y mas equipada del cuarto del pánico que tenia Bobby en su propia casa, disponía de material de investigación, una radio de onda corta, conexión de Internet, un generador independiente de electricidad y un pequeño aljibe también independiente del de la casa, y una cámara a parte con seis catres empotrados a las paredes. El lugar era bastante grande como para varias personas y muy seguro...

 

\- Eres asombroso Bobby - sonrío ampliamente Sam mientras recorría y miraba cada cosa en ese lugar con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

 

Cuando Dean llego trajo la cena y el resto de las cosas, mas tarde tanto Ben como Cid tomaron una habitación y desaparecieron dejándolos solos por fin...

Sam y Dean se sentaron en el pórtico trasero de la casa bien lejos de donde los chicos estarían y lo suficientemente lejos para que Cid no les escuche, con una cerveza en la mano y la mano de su hermano en la otra, el cazador disfrutaba de las estrellas que eran lo único lindo del lugar polvoriento en el que terminaron.

Una suave brisa y un aleteo les alerto de la presencia de su ángel... este les miro cansado y agobiado... Su gabardina estaba completamente arrugada como si hubiera estado durmiendo con la ropa puesta, si es que durmiese en realidad.

\- Subiendo la escalera la segunda a la izquierda. - comento Dean sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas...  
\- El que tiene un paño azul en el pomo Cas. - acoto Sammy, tenia las manos ocupadas para indicarle, pero era el único que miraba el abatimiento que traía su amigo.

El ángel arrastrando los pies entro a la casa y subió a la habitación que le reservaron, seguros de que lo verían por ahí. La radio de la cocina sonaba una canción que susurraba en sus oídos, parecían seguirles esas cosas tan rosas cuando estaban solos... Dean nunca diría nada al respecto, ni lo comentaría, pero no le huía en el momento que se presentaban...

Sam la cantaba sin darse cuenta, mirando el infinito había muchos problemas y contra tiempos, pero esos momentos eran suyos y de nadie mas...

“Tantos momentos de felicidad...  
tanta claridad, tanta fantasía...  
tanta pasión, tanta imaginación.   
y tanto dar amor hasta llegar al día  
tantas maneras de decir te amo...   
no parece humano lo que tu medas...”

Dean voltea a verle y sus miradas se quedan uno en le otro...

“Cada deseo que tu me adivinas..  
cada ves que ríes... rompes mi rutina.   
y la paciencia con la que me escuchas...   
y la convicción con la que siempre luchas.  
como me llenas, como me liberas...  
quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer...”

Dean suelta la cerveza sin preocuparle donde y lo abraza escuchándole atento..

“Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida   
que me de tiempo para regresar …  
aunque sea tan solo un poco   
de lo mucho que me das...

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte... todo lo que siento   
gracias a tu amor...

El sentimiento de que no soy yo   
de que hay algo mas  
cuando tu me miras...

La sensación de que no existe el tempo  
cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas,   
como me hieres, como me liberas  
quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer... 

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida   
que me de tiempo para regresar …  
aunque sea tan solo un poco   
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a dios que me alcance la vida   
para decirte.... todo lo que siento   
gracias a tu amor... 

Me da la luz, que hace despertar ...  
que me aleja de la oscuridad ...  
que me llena de calor el mundo ...  
para que no pierda el rumbo ...

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida   
que me de tiempo para regresar …  
aunque sea tan solo un poco   
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor...”

 

En algún momento llegaron a su cuarto entre tirones, empujones al aferrarse al cuerpo del otro, los susurros de esa canción que Dean escuchaba directamente de su hermano que las susurraba en su oído estaban perdiéndolo por completo. El rubio lo tiene contra la pared y le quita la ropa entre beso y beso, la cama grande de sabanas nuevas y blancas los espera suplicante para recibirles, pero parece que Dean tiene otros planes en mente... antes de llegar allí...

Le sujeta de las manos y las retiene a cada lado del cuerpo de su hermano dejándolo a su merced... Dean se desliza por el cuello de Sammy hasta llegar a la yugular del pequeño, mueve la cadena de plata a un lado con la lengua y se apodera de la palpitante vena...

El castaño intenta ahogar un sonoro jadeo, la fuerza que el rubio imprime en sus muñecas es demasiado y no ayuda mucho que el quiera zafarse para tomar a su hermano en igual forma. Mira el techo intentando enfocarse en algo y que las rodillas dejen de temblarle...

El cuerpo de su hermano mayor completamente sobre el suyo presionando con fuerza las caderas contra a el, le hace hervir la sangre debajo de su piel, la boca de su hermano baja perezosamente y le llena de impaciencia...

Su pezón izquierdo es atacado por un lluvia de besos, mordiscos fuertes y bruscas lamidas que no puede evitar mirar de cerca, la manera que Dean se envicia con cada parte de su cuerpo hace que su temperatura suba y pida mas...

Dean separa su cuerpo del menor y escucha un protesta por la falta de tacto, con sus manos aun sujetas Dean usa sus pulgares para levantar las caderas de la pared y llevarlas hasta el, dejando ambas manos pegadas a la pared detrás de la espalda de Sam.

Con esta nueva posición el mayor se ve libre de una mano mientras que con la otra sujeta a su Sammy sin dejarle libre, su mano derecha viaja plácida por su abdomen llegando a la cinturilla del pantalón que todavía trae puesto Samuel.

Acaricia nada mas con la yema de los dedos en aquel lugar debajo del ombligo donde el suave bello marca un camino directo a su sexo y mira cara a cara como su hermanito empuja su cadera contra el pidiendo mudamente ser complacido, sus ojos verdes no quiere perder ningún gesto del menor y lentamente posa su mano sobre la gruesa tela en un movimiento de vaivén...

Sam tira la cabeza hacia atrás embistiendo la mano de Dean, y el rubio disfruta cada mínimo detalle del rostro de su Sammy, aquel semblante suplicante y los jadeos lo ponen a mil, sus pantalones vaqueros le incomodan desde hace rato pero quiere unos preliminares que los lleven a los 200 grados centígrados, que Sammy se derrita en su presencia y antes de llegar a la cama...

Los gallardos dedos de Dean lo rosan con delicadeza ahora y el quiere mas... porque su hermano no deja de jugar y le da lo que quiere... no puede moverse a gusto, ni tomarle, es increíble que tenga tanta fuerza en una sola mano para que el no pueda mover ninguno de sus brazos lo suficientemente fuerte para zafarse e invertir los papeles...

Dean le muerde los hombros, la clavícula, el cuello, la mandíbula y lo distrae completamente de los pantalones que desabrocha sin que se entere... estos caen y el tampoco escucha como la hebilla del cinturón choca con el piso, su boca es invadida por esa lengua suave y caliente que no deja de explorarle con desesperación siente que con cada embestida de la boca de su hermano un temblor se acentúa en la base de su columna y ya no puede controlar las reacciones de su propio cuerpo...

Aquella primera vez en el club de NY, en aquel reservado vip que sus nuevos amigos Richard y Duncan les cedieron, llevándose lejos a Castiel dándonos la privacidad que necesitábamos, fue muy diferente a esto, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría, pero ahora no puedo contener el placer que me hace sentir Dean en cada caricia en cada beso como controlarme si sabe de lo que es capas su hermano...

En un instante al abrir los ojos por que sintió un espacio frío ante el que no encuentra a su hermano por ningún lado ¿Donde esta? Si aun le tiene sujeto, para cuando se percato del porque de su ausencia sintió una lamida que le desespero por completo, su querido Dean estaba frente a su miembro que se mostraba altivo y turgente frente a su rostro divertido...

Dean esbozaba esa sonrisa socarrona y de superioridad que derrite bragas a distancia y lo miraba a el, con su erección a pleno y sin mover un musculo mas...

El cazador se acerco lento y pausado marcando con cada aliento la sensible piel, el aire ya no entraba por los pulmones de Sam, sus labios secos entre abiertos intentaban que su dueño no se sofocara antes de tiempo, Dean saco la lengua de entre sus gruesos labios y con la punta solamente y con la mirada atenta del menor lamió el glande suavemente sin siquiera hacer presión...

Samuel estaba seguro que moriría de erotismo allí mismo, esos labios lo sujetaron tiernamente de la cabeza mientras que la lengua lo probaba lánguidamente como un helado que nunca se derrite...

Una suplica y otro forcejeo de parte de Sam obligo a Dean a ponerlo en éxtasis para que su hermanito quedara sumiso nuevamente, a su merced, fue a la base del tronco y oliendo el aroma de su hermano, respiro contundentemente calentando la zona y el miembro de Sam pego un respingo de puro placer, lamió cual largo el miembro del menor y se lo introdujo todo a la boca dejando sin aire alguno a Sammy...

Dean se destacaba en el reino del sexo por su gran capacidad de resistencia y prolongar el placer en sus parejas y no iba a privar a su hermano de ello, es una labor de precisión y degustación consciente... pero a el la paciencia en el sexo la tenia finamente calibrada...

Sus movimientos entre rápidos y lentos, profundos y ligeros, enloquecían sin mas al pequeño que no podía evitar usar la poca fuerza que le quedaba tanto corporal como de voluntad para envestir esa pecaminosa boca, de labios tersos y rellenos que le hacían poner los ojos en blanco en cada presión que su hermano ejercía en el...

Estaba en el limbo del placer y ya no se acordaba ni su nombre, cuando algo cedió sus manos que ya no eran sujetadas... tampoco sentía aquélla maravillosa sensación, sus rodillas temblaron y callo sin remedio sobre ellas, ahora con la mirada en el cielo raso bajo lenta y pesadamente la mirada buscando a su hermano y lo encontró parado frente a el...

La manera en que lo miraba le hizo sentir que le estaba atravesando el cuerpo y nada escaparía de el, Dean se desabrochaba la camisa lentamente dejando entrever algo de piel, ni siquiera se percato que su hermano mayor aun estaba completamente vestido, tiro de la camisa por sus hombros redondos y rudamente formados...

Sin dejar de mirarlo... Sammy parecía perdido en el proceso que ni siquiera pensó en levantarse solo miro a Dean despojarse de su ropa, al tiempo que el cinturón iba deslizándose lejos de su cuerpo... dejo de mover los dedos sobre el vaquero dejando solo el botón desabrochado y pregunto...

\- ¿Sam...?-  
\- Uh... - anonadado, subió la mirada hasta los oscuros ojos de su hermano.  
\- ¿Quieres que siga? Dime como quieres que me saque esto... - susurro con la voz oscurecida en deseo.

Paso su mano por dentro de la cinturilla de pantalón, dejando caer el otro brazo aun lado...  
Dean no tuvo que continuar, Sam se acerco a el aun arrodillado y quitando las manos de su hermano mayor del pantalón acerco su rostro a la bragueta y con los dientes bajo lentamente el sierre...

Teniendo ya abierto el pantalón dedico una larga lamida al miembro que se asomaba prepotente por los calzoncillos, con el mismo juego de movimientos deslizo con los dientes la prenda de tela respirando fuertemente en el...

Dean acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Sam mientras veía con lujo de detalles aquella boca y a esos caninos que desde ahora no podría recordar de manera sana, Sam estuvo apunto de lamer la delicada piel desnuda, pero Dean le sujeto muy fuerte del pelo casi lastimándolo... y apartándolo de el.

 

\- No, no, Sammy es a mi manera... - delineo con el pulgar los finos labios de su hermanito con el deseo incontrolable de tomarlo pero el sabia mejor que eso.  
\- Pero Dean... - suplico, sus ojos zorrunos haciendo esa expresión de perrito que tanto adoraba ver.

El castaño esbozo un puchero y sus ojitos tiernos llenos de lujuria estuvieron a punto de hacerle perder todo el control que estaba teniendo con gran esfuerzo. Tomo su miembro con la mano libre y acaricio esos rosados labios con la punta húmeda de su erección dejándolos brillantes y apetecibles.

Estuvo a punto de venirse solo con esa imagen, pero lo levanto y le comió la boca con desesperación, las manos de Sam que aun estaban en sus pantalones por lo que tirando de ellos para quitarlos.

Dean arrojo a Sam de la manera mas bruta que le salio del alma al colchón, se subió a la cama gateando sobre el sin perder de vista aquel fulgor gris plateado que se reflejaba en los ojos de su hermanito.

Apoyo todo su peso sobre su cuerpo y con una mano abrió los muslos de Sammy posicionándose entre ellos, empujando con fuerza para abrirlo mas, los jadeos de Sam no podían ser contenidos por la habitación y que a pesar de estar del otro lado de la casa seguro cualquiera que no estuviera dormido se empalmaría con solo oír aquello...

Dean tomo de la mesita un pequeño frasco con lubricante que dejo allí a penas volvió del pueblo, se lo metió a la boca y lo sostuvo entre los dientes, Sam miraba atento lo rosado de su interior... intrigado.

El rubio se deleitaba con el sudor del pecho de Sam pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo delineando cada aspecto de sus músculos, sus costillas, sus costados, sus lados y el delicado vientre bajo que tenia una leve vellosidad que le hacia agua la boca... a horcajadas entre sus piernas tomo el frasquito y puso una gran cantidad en sus manos esparciéndola sobre ambos miembros que empezó a masturbar al mismo tiempo...

Un olor impregno la habitación y Sam termino con una interrogante en su garganta a mitad de un gemido...

\- ¿Frutilla?! ...ahh! Dean..!?! - trato de decir pero la fricción estaba matándole nuevamente.

 

El mayor solo sonrío hacia el y poniendo un poco mas sobre Sammy, su abdomen y su entrada... seguía acariciando con vicio su pecho y su cuerpo con la sustancia y con su otra mano la entrada tierna y tibia de su hermanito.

La caricia de los dedos de Dean lo llevaron mas allá de lo que esperaba, no se sentía incomodo como la primera vez y el tacto era mucho mas suave, ligero y resbaladizo, el dedo de Dean se deslizo dentro con facilidad y un gemido suplicante se volvió sordo y en el cuarto. Solo se escucho como la mano de su hermano tomaba ritmo, chocando con el cuerpo de Sam.

Este se contorsiono mas pidiendo que acelerara el ritmo, pero Dean no lo hizo, sin embardo introdujo otro dedo y siguió dilatándole con paciencia, distrayéndole con besos y mordiscos, Sam se sostenía de su hermano envolviendo le con lo brazos por el cuello.

Los muslos de Sammy en su cintura lo atraían a el mas a el, podía sentir la caliente erección del rubio que le golpeaba firme en la cara interna su muslo con cada embestida que hacia su cuerpo, quería a su hermano dentro y lo quería ya.

\- AHHH DIOS DEAN...!!! - el sudor caía por su cuerpo y no sabia como pegarse a su hermano aun mas, necesitaba con desesperación retirar el cabello húmedo de su rostro y encontrar la mirada de su hermano.  
\- Shh Saaaaaammmyyyyy... - intentaba controlar un poco su respiración, centrar su mente en la tarea y resistir lo necesario para no correrse solo con el aliento de su hermanito en el oído.  
\- Dean, Dean por… fav.. Ahh... - Sammy suplicaba con cada bocanada de aire que podía obtener.  
\- Tranquilo... - gruño intentando contenerse...  
\- Dean lo... Ahh aahhh... necesito! Te quiero dentro... Por favor, por favor! - se apresuro a decir, su pecho subía y bajaba todo en el ardía al ester rodeado por la persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo.  
\- Demonios Sammy porque nunca me lo pones fácil...-  
\- Se bien que... ¡Aahhh!!... eso… No... DIOS!!!!... NO... TE... GUUSSTA... AAAHHHH!!!! - ya era imposible controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo a tanta estimulacíon, su erección palpitaba dolorosamente y sus testículos estaban tan firmes que dolían.

 

Dean se sonrío y mordió con fuerza a su hermano, le encantaba marcarle, saco los dedos de la sensible entrada, tiro de las caderas de Sam y se alineo perfectamente con su miembro que estaba oscuro y palpitante, empujo de una estocada contundente entrando completo en Samuel, la sensación de calor y de los músculos sujetándole con fuerza lo dejaron sin aliento.

\- ¡SI! ¡DIOS! - grito sin recato, satisfecho con que Dean no pudiera resistir un segundo mas.

 

Estuvo a milésimas de segundo de venirse de nuevo por los gemidos de su hermano en su oído... no fue doloroso para nada, y podia notarlo, aquel lubricante era el puto dios de los complementos para el sexo, el olor a frutilla se acentuaba en cada envestida, sus cuerpos resbalaban uno encima del otro gracias a el, el ritmo de Dean a pesar de ser bestial era bien recibido por los deseos de Sam y que no paraba de alabarle cada vez que el miembro de su hermano golpeaba con furia su próstata.

El apretado orificio no le dejaba mucha resistencia al rubio que intentaba por todos los medios seguir y seguir como las baterías del conejo de la tele, pero en una envestida Sam contrajo los músculos de su entrada dejando casi ciego a Dean...

El castaño no tardo en venirse y sin siquiera tocarse, Dean le siguió después de unas dos o tres envestidas mas... el orgasmo que estallo en sus riñones y no les dejo una pizca de aire, Dean cayo pesadamente sobre Sam y como pudieron se repusieron intentando regular sus pulsaciones y sus bocanadas de aire.


	17. Chapter 17

Olvidemos la posibilidad de dormir, fue la frase que se le escapo a Ben de la boca cuando en medio de una charla... Bueno, mas que charla un reproche a Cid por no concentrase en su protección personal, cuando se escucho como si alguien se peleara contra las paredes de la casa la cual al ser tan vieja crujía como bolsa de frituras, al tiempo que los golpes subieran muy torpemente por las escaleras y en el pasillo se pusieran a gemir y el sonido de la ropa desgarrándose caía de forma estrepitosa... seguida por un portazo y un montón de jadeos de dos personas que sabían exactamente quienes eran....

Cid y Ben compartían la cama, solo había camas dobles en aquella casa y los ruidos de su padre y su tío no los dejaban pegar el ojo para nada o pensar en lo que estaban hablando antes, aun no entendía bien aquello y le resultaba demasiado complicado como asqueroso a decir verdad, no por el hecho de que sean hermanos sino por el hecho de dos hombres “juntos” le resultaba... bueno no le resultaba.

Perdido en esto se percato de que Cid estaba de espaldas a el y eso le resultaba mas raro aun, oculto en su propio espacio con los hombros encogidos y las manos entre las rodillas, Ben sabia todo de el... incluso su postura al dormir, por lo que Cid estaba actuando extraño...

\- Hey. - le llamo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.  
\- ¿Mm? - el vampiro incomodó alzo el hombro y miro sobre este a su amo.  
\- ¿Que te pasa? - Ben sujeto el hombro de Cid con mas fuera y le sacudió un poco.  
\- Nada... - dudo acotar a penas con la voz entrecortada...

 

Eso a Ben le molesto porque era muy obvio que algo le pasaba y no quería decirle, le sujeto violentamente de la quijada lastimándolo y lo volteo sentando se sobre, el tomo una de sus manos y poniéndola contra el enrejado del cabecero de la cama le retorció los dedos hacia atrás... “por mentirme” susurro muy calmado mientras Cid gritaba ṕr el dolor que sentía.

Nadie se entero como gritaba Cid mientras le rompía los dedos uno a uno, al vampiro se le caían las lágrimas de dolor y vio de nuevo al chico que conoció la primera vez en River Dale. Aquel que no tenia compasión por nadie ni nada y le divertía torturarle, pero ahora mismo algo era distinto, estaba enojado con el... Ben nunca se enojo con el y nunca le torturo por aquella razón solo por gusto.

Apretó los labios y rogó que no se diera cuenta, pero era el hijo de un Winchester el que estaba sentado sobre el y Ben sonrío, de una manera que le dio miedo que le mirara así.

 

\- Así que... todo eso te afecto... era por eso que me dabas la espalda? - sonrío burlón y podía ver entre las lagrimas como la vergüenza se apoderaba del vampiro.  
\- Perdón... - Cid nunca se disculpo con el y eso le hizo reaccionar, borrando la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.  
\- No es necesario, desde que te conozco nunca pensé que tendrías algún tipo de deseo sexual... de ese modo... Y no me importa como tu reacciones a esto. - le hablo calmadamente mientras el vampiro se tomaba la mano herida con fuerza.  
\- Yo... - sabia que sus mejillas están algo rojas no solo por el dolor que aun sentía, pero no sabia que hacer o decir, no poda escapar a ningún sitio con su amo sentado en su vientre.  
\- ¿Así que... cual de esos dos te gusta?- le dijo apoyando ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, con la curiosidad poco sana surgiendo de el.  
\- ¿Como? - lo miro fijo y pudo ver una oscura diversión el ello... Pero que no comprendía del todo.  
\- Dime... y que sea la verdad... Dean o Sam... - acoto sonriente como si la morbosidad de colara en el.  
\- Ninguno... - respondió sin siquiera pensarlo y Ben quebró su muñeca, su grito agudo siendo detenido por la mano de su amo.  
\- ¡AHHH! - espeto apagadamente, la sangre empezó a brotarle de cada herida.  
\- ¡LA VERDAD! - le grito a centímetros de su cara, mientras retorció la herida y el huso empezaba a salirse mas de lugar.  
\- ¡TU! AHH! - el castaño se quedo de una pieza, con los ojos fijos en las lagrimas que caían del vampiro, gotas gruesas de sangre oscura en ojos muy apretados.  
\- ¿Como? - susurro completamente sorprendido.  
\- ...lo siento... - tenia miedo, tanto miedo de la mirada de su señor... Que mantubo sus ojos cerrados mientras lloraba.

 

Ben observo detenidamente como Cid viraba la cabeza tratando de escapar de el de alguna manera, evitando su mirada y toda la estupefacción que reflejaba su rostro... le tomo del antebrazo y Cid creyó que le rompería el resto de sus huesos como anteriormente sucedió en River Dale, pero Ben se inclino sobre el y le susurro al oído algo que no se esperaba...

 

\- Aliméntate... - el aliento en su oído delicado y tibio sobre su fría complexión acelero su pulso y retumbo en sus oídos

 

Cid abrió los ojos tímidamente y desviando la mirada a su amo noto como le tendía el cuello para que se alimentara, dejando el espacio justo para llegar a su yugular. Ben es humano y un vampiro hambriento como lastimado podría perfectamente matarle en un segundo con una oportunidad así...

Pero el se acerco lentamente y sus fosas nasales se llenaron del olor a sangre y la piel de Ben e hinco sus dientes en el, por primera vez Ben soltó un suspiro ahogado cuando la sangre empezó a fluir hacia su boca, Cid con su mano libre sujeto la cintura de su amo y presiono con gran fuerza contra el haciéndole notar lo duro que estaba.

El sádico chico dejo que su vampiro se alimentara hasta marearlo por la falta de sangre como también que se frotara contra el mientras lo hacia, viendo como la sangre del vampiro dejaba de correr y su propia mano dejaba de estar tibia por el contacto con la muñeca que todavía sostenía en el cabecero de metal.

No había una sensación igual en el cuerpo cuando algo te succiona la sangre lentamente, no le temía a Cid porque sabia que este le quería y al parecer mas de lo que el llego a imagino, podía sentir como las caderas de su mascota se frotaban contra su trasero y no le dio asco, pensó que tendría que atarlo y lastimarlo seriamente para que se le quite la idea de la cabeza pero... no fue así...

Los ruidos en la casa eran bastante sugestivos y lo que hacia su mascota empezó a gustarle, se incorporo dejando a Cid con la mirada fija en el y se saco el cinturón y amarro la mano que ya no estaba lastimada al frío metal.

Cid no sabia que esperar de su señor eran muy impredecible todos sus actos. Ya sujeto Ben le quito a penas los pantalones y se dedico a mirar atentamente a su mascota... El cual era un ser hermoso para ser un hombre y un vampiro por lo que era encantador verle sufrir cada desgarro... tiempo atrás, es delgado pero muscular cuerpo bien formado, de cabellos negros largos y finos con ojos de color gris, de piel blanca como la leche y con una delicada boca... nunca se detuvo a mirarle realmente pero sus ojos grandes eran tiernos casi inocentes y su expresión perdida le daba un aire a un gatito pequeño...

Tenerle excitado le resulto... interesante. Le bajo la ropa interior y como acto reflejo Cid quiso cubrirse con su mano libre por lo que le golpeo la mano con el revés de la suya en una amenaza clara de que si hacia algo que el no quería lo lastimaría de nuevo...

Se retiro sus propios pantalones lo justo para que Cid pudiera verle reaccionar y el vampiro se mordió el labio haciéndose sangrar. Le gusto ver esa mirada en l vampiro la atención que le dedicaba clavada en el, no iba a ser tierno ni delicado con el y haría cuanto el quisiera con el como ha sido siempre...

La mañana siguiente...

Cid cocinaba el desayuno cuando Sam apareció en la cocina, eran las once de la mañana y Sam se obligaba a estar fuera de la cama a pesar de su cansancio, paso por al lado del vampiro y aunque las luces estaban encendidas porque todas las ventanas ya estaban cubiertas nuevamente estaba seguro de el había algo diferente con el vampiro, se veía... delicado y creyo que era porque llevaba el pelo agarrado en una coleta alta dejando a la vista el largo cuello.

El vampiro no era muy alto apenas si le llegaba a el a los hombros a duras penas, Cid lo miro por sobre su hombro y le sonrío, Sam temió que los hayan escuchado anoche y inspiro el aire apresuradamente mientras tomaba una taza de café negro. Media hora después con todo en la mesa tanto Dean y Ben estaban desayunando y todo estaba muy, pero muy callado.

Castiel se apareció con unas ojeras espectaculares y todos le quedaron mirando hacia la puerta con la comida a medio camino de su s bocas.

 

\- ¡Cas! ¡¿Estas bien te ves horrible?! - comento Dean con asombro, cuando el ángel se acerco y se sentó junto a ellos.  
\- ¡No gracias a ustedes 4! ¿Se puede saber como es que hacen tanto ruido? ¿por tanto tiempo!? - refunfuño agotado, era la primera vez que trato de dormir en su vida y fuer mas difícil de lo que majas hubiera imaginado.

 

Dean y Ben escupieron todo lo que tenían en la boca, Sam se quedo duro del espanto y Cid solo bajo la cabeza poniéndose completamente rojo, quedar en evidencia frente a todos los dejo muy mal parados.

 

\- Ya no importa... me voy a trabajar haber si se enteran de que estoy en guerra y necesitaba las pocas horas de sueño que tuve. Vendré por la noche y espero que me dejen dormir algo... -menciono con voz amenazante, froto su cabello negro y acomodo su corbata pero su traje lucia aun mas desordenado que la noche anterior esfumándose en el segundo siguiente, ninguno se vio a la cara por lo que restaba del día...


	18. Chapter 18

En el sótano de la casa, Bobby y Castiel arman una intrincado campo de batalla... lo suficientemente grande para un ejercito de varios cientos y capas de detener cualquier cosa que este en el camino, tanto Ben como Cid están con ellos y a Ben le empieza a crecer una admiración por el viejo cazador, este entre tanto planeamiento nota el interés por las historias de el y su padre, su abuelo y las ingeniosas escapadas de las situaciones mas complejas y fatales que estuvieron a punto de ser presas.

 

Cid relee los libros de magia y Castiel le indica que se acerque, cundo esta en medio del búnker con el ángel este le tiende una espada... Pero el vampiro no entiende.

 

\- Te enseñare a defenderte...-  
\- ¿Eh? No... no entiendo, porque? -  
\- Porque quieras o no estas en esta guerra y mientras Ben este conjurando y maldiciendo ángeles y destrozando lo que se le cruce, con sus poderes. tu tendrás que proteger su perímetro, y te aseguro que no sera fácil protegerle y tu sumisión no te servirá de nada en el campo...

 

el vampiro lo ve anonadado toma la espada con reticencia pero la empuña, en una espata samurái de largo mango, y doble filo la mas peligrosa para enseñar a usar. Lo sabe porque el era un friki de los documentales de la cultura japonesa, se pasaba los días metido en su sótano comiendo basura que no le afectaba su físico, hasta sabe hablar japones y leerlo pero nunca le fue útil para nada...

 

Castiel procede a entrenarle pero por la torpeza del chico y el único interés que tiene es Ben al cual mira cada cinco segundos por si le ve y se enoja por su inutilidad, el ángel cansado se dirige a Ben y este asiente...cid se queda mirando y por alguna razón a pesar de estar a 3 metros solamente no puede oírle, esto lo sorprende porque la mirada de Ben cambia y la sonrisa podría llamarse gustosa. Que esta pasando... realmente. 

 

Castiel vuelve con paso firme y cuando lo toma del brazo, dice con un tono firme y neutro -tu te vienes conmigo- ni logro volver a ver a Ben para saber a que iba eso que estaba en un lugar extraño rodeado de personas donde las sombras que le seguían eran como alas gigantescas...

 

\- ¿Piensas que sera para su bien?- lo mira tanteando el terreno, Bobby yendo del mapa al chico que sonría macabro...  
\- Se! La verdad Cid siempre fue así, con la cuerda de la sumisión al cuello... - levantando los hombros como que no le importa mucho.  
\- Sabes que Castiel es muy duro intentando enseñar algo, fuese lo que fuese... - teme por lo que el ángel le haga a Cid para que sirva de algo en batalla...  
\- ¡Si! Pero si logra completar la persona que debería ser Cid mejor... - el viejo cazador mirando atento al chico aun se preguntaba que es lo que habrá hecho Crowley con el para que sea de ese modo.  
\- Entonces... - Ben lo mira expectante...- ¿Vas a reclamar por el ya que no esta aquí? je...- continua burlón Ben.  
\- No, sera mejor que me digas que sabes y que no para te de una buena clase de magia porque no creo que Crowley te halla enseñado lo jugoso del asunto... - se le acerca mirándolo de lado con los ojos bien abiertos, demostrando su punto en el grueso libro de magia blanca y angelical que le pone enfrente...

 

La mirada de Ben se suaviza frente al cazador y parece un niño pequeño de nuevo con mucha ilusión y mucha curiosidad, admirando el conocimiento del anciano cuando empieza a explicar las consecuencia de cada uno de esos actos frente a el y que empieza a entender de donde el parecido familiar el semblante del chico, de donde la certeza de considerarle como un padre y que para el es mas como su propio abuelo.

 

Tanto Dean como Sam están marcando el amplio terreno de la granja con mas símbolos, trampas y además, son 500 hectáreas al cuadrado con la casa al frente de la propiedad dando por sentado el cuartel general, Castiel marco cada pared y cada columna, piso y techo con los conjuros que la protegerían de cualquier ataque, disipando impactos y fuego, pase lo que pase la casa permanecería en pie como una fortaleza.

 

Los 4 pilares del plan de Dean están marcados en un mapa en la cocina, Bobby, Castiel, Dean y Sam prepararon estratégicamente cada una de sus ventajas de todos y cada uno de los ángeles fieles a Castiel, los cuales grabaran su carne y huesos con los específicos encantamientos para no caer en los mismas trampas que los enemigos y correr con ventaja sobre los híbridos de Rafael...

 

Pasaron varios días encerrados en el sótano Bobby y Ben, los cazadores no habían terminado con los preparativos de la batalla en el campo, pero Dean y Sam estaban empezando a preocuparse por lo que su viejo amigo estaba enseñando allí abajo a ben y el rubio aun no confiaba a pleno en el chico, especialmente por todos los ruidos de cosas rotas y como decía Sam el sonido de energía golpeando energía...

 

No sabia que pensar y sobre todo Cid no estaba por ningún lado, el angel solo aparecía esporádicamente y no se aparecía cuando lo llamaba, estaba empezando a dudar de su plan... 

 

Sam le sirvió la cena el decimoquinto dia en un silencio abismal en la casa, era un plato de chuletas de cerdo y puré de batata, Dean le dedico una mirada atónita, si el tenia hambre, pero cuando no, solo que al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que era de noche otra vez... y el estaba tan metido en sus planes y la formacionde slo soldados angelicales que no lo noto.

 

Los dos comieron uno al lado del otro y en silencio, el cazador volteo para decirle que esas costillas estaban de muerte con una enorme sonrisa cuando noto el colgante rojo fuego paresia aclarar de nuevo...

 

Acerco la silla de Sam a la de el con la mirada del pequeño clavada en la suya, y manteniendo su acostumbrada mueca chulesca, le rodeo con un brazo la cintura, metió la nariz en el cuelo de su Sammy y respiro con ganas. Las cosquillas que le hicieron al pequeño le recorrieron la piel de manera tan agradable que le calentaron suavemente toda la sensible área...

 

Eso termino con caricias mas intensas, besos en el cuello para Sam y pequeños quejidos que le estimulaban constantes deseos de mas a Dean, le sujeto las mejillas con ambas manos y mirando lo a los ojos le dijo que la cena merecía un premio, Sam sonrío frunciendo las cejas y pregunto si el podía elegir el premio, Dean asintió sonriendo de lado coronando el momento con un ardiente beso...

 

\- Ejem... Bobby esta subiendo las escaleras... - los dos hermanos se separaron de inmediato prácticamente saltaron en sus sillas con Ben mirándoles con una enorme sonrisa picara y alegre.

 

Aunque ambos estaban sorprendidos y con la cara roja de la vergüenza, los dos se quedaron atónitos viendo la apariencia de Ben algo cambiada, el viejo cazador por fin apareció por la entrada del sótano y palmeando el hombro del chico con sincera apreciación de su arduo trabajo en el, se sentó frente a los hermanos con algo de hambre.

 

\- ¡Eh! ¿Bobby que rayos paso ahí abajo? - pregunto inquisitivo Dean, sin apartar la mirada de Ben que se sentó a su derecha.  
\- Si, ¿Porque..?- Sam acoto y señalo con el dedo indice en alto el cabello del joven.  
\- ¿El cambio de look? - dijo Ben sin quitar la sonrisa deslumbraste heredada de su padre y revolviendo su propio cabello con ambas manos.  
\- Si bueno... - comenta el anciano. - Cuando un brujo o hechicero llega a cierta... Digamos, nivel elevado de magia, debe aceptar la luz o la oscuridad en el...-acercándose a los platos de comida de los hermanos y con un tenedor robándose el ultimo bocado...  
\- ¿¡QUE!? - al unisono.  
\- Y que he graduado como corresponde ¿No Bobby? ¡Eh aceptado la luz! ¡A que no es genial, me ha puesto el cabello rubio dorado! ¡Ya quiero ver que cara pone Cid cuando me vea! - Ben estaba sonriendo, como sonreía a los nueve años, sin el sadismo que en los últimos días habían notado lo negro de su humor, y Dean estaba completamente anonadado con el cambio.   
\- Osea que... ¿¿No mas chico-oscuro-sádico?? - pregunto Sam volviendo sentarse en el mismo lugar, después de poner los platos que les había guardado.  
\- Sipi..- contesto sin mas Ben aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
\- ...Pero si que estuvo así de cerca de tirarse al otro lado... - mirándolo fijo a Dean y mostrando con sus dedos lo cerca que estuvo de pegarle un tiro al chico.  
\- ¡Ya! ¡Ya! Pero no fue asi ¿ok?¿Creen que Cas se tarde mucho mas en traer a Cid de vuelta?- todos se miraron y no sabiendo que responder le, pusieron un plato de comida en frente... Y el aun esperaba una respuesta directa.

 

Ben entendió bien el silencio borrando poco a poco su sonrisa, era en ese minuto cuando empezó a comer su cena lentamente que temió la decisión que tomo sin cuidados sobre su vampiro, que Cid no estuviera bien del todo o que Castiel fuera muy duro con el, temía que se lo devolviera todo roto para que el lo arreglase, y apretando los labios pensó que lo iba matar lentamente y le quemaría cada pluma de su angelical trasero si...

 

\- ¡¡Auch!! - grito Ben repentinamente abriendo los ojos hacia el viejo cazador, agarrándose la coronilla con ambas manos  
\- Ya niño, deja los pensamientos sobre Cid, ¡El esta bien! -le reto Bobby cuando noto que el pelo del chico volvía a oscurecerse...

 

Sam pego una carcajada y se sujeto el estomago por la escena y Dean no pudo evitar contagiarse, Bobby termino contando anécdotas de su entrenamiento con Ben y como lo cruzo a la luz con un coscorrón ya que era el único modo de hacer recapacitar a un Winchester...

 

Todos estuvieron riendo el resto de la noche entre cervezas y anécdotas que Ben disfruto como si estuviese frente a sus héroes. El chico había cambiado mucho, esas dos semanas que estuvo encerrado con Bobby en el búnker pero ese mismo tiempo no paso del mismo modo para Cid...

 

Castiel lo tenia en el cielo.... entrenando, aprendiendo y sobre todo fortificando el cuerpo delgado y blanco del vampiro... lo alimento con sangre angelical y eso aumentaba su contextura, el conocer a otros ángeles, escuchar tantas anécdotas y visiones distintas del mundo, cambio su percepción de si mimo y del mundo... Castiel cubrió la piel de cid con pumas entretejiéndolas en su piel, fue un proceso sumamente doloroso el cual no le quedo mas remedio que resistir, pero lo que lo haría mas resistente y se curaría a una velocidad impresionante. no le daría de su gracia como Rafael hizo, pero podía moldearle, capacitarlo y convertirle en un guerrero, un soldado capas de decernir por si mismo decidir si seguirle o no.

 

El tiempo en el cielo trascurre de manera mas veloz que en el la tierra, mientras que allí abajo trascurrieron dos semanas en el cielo habían pasado meses, con el vampiro siendo atacado por cinco ángeles y repeliendo el ataque de manera formidable, la habilidad del vampiro era de admirarse e incluso su mano derecha Evian, le recalco el trabajo con los Winchester y este chico como admirable para la batalla, había traído un débil vampiro de mente y cuerpo con un espíritu sumiso y lo trasformo en un guerrero en todo aspecto, perfecto para la batalla que se aproximaba....

 

En la tierra y mas específicamente en la graja de los Winchester, Ben media fuerzas con el destartalado granero y lo transformo en polvo para despejar la visión desde la casa, ahora Sam y Dean podría colocar la ultima trampa y reunirse en el búnker con Bobby que hablaba por teléfono con cuanto cazador podía para que nadie y nada escape de la zona al momento de que estalle todo.

 

Bobby escucho un aleteo, pero no había nadie frente a el o cerca. Subió las escalera y sabia que el único que podía entrar en la casa era Castiel, cuando vio en la cocina el ángel tomaba una cerveza de la heladera con la expresión de fatiga que solo se permitía cerca de ellos, detrás de el un tipo de piel dorada y musculatura torneada tomaba los platos sucios y se ponía a lavarlos...

 

Bobby no sabia quien era y cuando Castiel se sentó en un taburete frente a la mesada central de la cocina cuando le vio y pregunto por Dean… el ángel paresia exhausto y tenia unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, cuando el tipo que le sacaba una cabeza a Castiel y que parecía casi tan alto como Sam se acerco a ellos vio en sus ojos algo que no podía ser...

 

\- ¿Cid? - Bobby miraba al muchacho a la cara con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca entre abierta.   
\- Hola Bobby… ¿Y Ben? - pregunto el vampiro, con la mirada clara y el rostro relajado.  
\- Están afuera colocando trampas... - señalo con el dedo y el vampiro se dirigió afuera sin mas, Bobby miro espantado al ángel que mostró una sonrisa y siguió a Cid por la puerta trasera...

 

Eran las diez de la mañana, pero el vampiro ni se mosqueo por el sol su piel demostraba un brillo perlado a contraluz, cruzo el umbral, el pórtico y casi medio campo con la vista del viejo cazador en su espalda y la media sonrisa de Castiel satisfecho del trabajo que había logrado en un ser como Cid.

 

Cuando Dean empujo a Ben en una broma por que aun era bajito para colocar esta trampa como se debe, ambos vieron al mirada de Sam clavada en algún lugar en sus espaldas y tomando la escopeta lentamente. Esto los alerto y cuando voltearon a ver que era, un hombre de contextura como amenazante se les acercaba, el cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, pero todos fruncieron el ceño al notar la mirada gris y una tonta sonrisa suave dirigida a ellos...

 

La presencia de Castiel a lo lejos en la casa les dio a entender que era Cid, pero era tan distinto de lo que recordaban de el que solo cuando estuvo a un paso de Ben y se abalanzo sobre el, en un abrazo que le envolvió por completo haciéndolo desaparecer entre esos fuertes y enormes brazos, que ese era definitivamente el vampiro de Ben...


	19. Chapter 19

Dean miraba atento por la ventana de la habitación, con la cabeza de Sam en su regazo al estar sentado en el suelo a su lado, Cas estaba frente a ellos en el pizarrón de las movidas de ajedrez que le explico Sam horas atrás y que aun miraba sorprendido.

 

El estaba consiente de la inteligencia de Sam pero esto... ese plan, ese nivel de estrategia dependiendo de la situación que podría llegar a desenvolverse escrito en el pizarrón era abrumador y le fascinaba, le gusto ver en el proceso de explicación con Sam yendo y viniendo con papeles y pins, colgándolos en el pisaron las ideas adyacente con acotaciones de Dean de fondo y la emoción de ver como fluía todo esto de su cabeza.

 

Una vez mas a través de los Winchester podía apreciar el valor de la raza humana... rectificando su decisión de no ceder ante Rafael...

 

Después de que Sam terminara el elaborado plan con algunas indicaciones suyas y acotaciones del angel, Dean no podía quitar la vista de la ventana y el lugar por donde Ben y el vampiro que difería mucho del escuálido y frágil ser que conoce, al que le confiaba la vida de su hijo habían tomado para hablar hace horas atrás...

 

Le preocupa la manera en que Castiel le forjo y moldeo su mente y cuerpo para ser un guerrero que defendería a Ben durante al batalla.

 

Sentado en el roble mas lejano de la casa se veía claramente a Dean desde la ventana mirar el infinito con la mirada concentrada y preocupada, Cid le contó todo a Ben y Ben estuvo a milésimas de segundo de matar al ángel antes de tiempo, pero el vampiro le aseguro que lo que el es ahora era lo que siempre debió ser, deteniendo su voz un segundo para afirmarle que no podían llevar la misma relación que antes o invertirla, el no pretende dominarle tampoco, porque el no tolerara mas de sus abusos...

 

Ben suspiro cansado le dijo que el también había cambiado, pero la imagen dulce que tenia de el, no aparecía estar por ningún lado y eso le enfadaba, el vampiro miro el piso triste de esa afirmación de que ya no era lo que a Ben le gustaba...

 

Tomo las manos de Ben y le propuso que si después de la batalla seguía pensando igual, el se iría y lo dejaría en paz, Ben se quedo helado con semejante declaración. El Cid que el conocía hubiese rogado por que le acepte o lo trataría de convencer que no podría vivir sin el, pero la voz del Cid de ahora era decidida, firme y no parecía arrepentirse de nada de lo que había dicho así que acepto soltándose de su agarre...

 

\- Claro que solo con una condición. - soltó de repente el vampiro, su mirada gris apenas cubierta con las largas pestañas negras era lo que mantenía a Ben atrapado en su nueva forma de ser.  
\- ¿Condición? ¿Que condición? - estaba incrédulo, pero sintió miedo por primera vez en su corta vida... sintió lo que de verdad representaba Cid para el y la sensación de perderle próximamente como algo real e irremediable.  
\- Duerme conmigo esta noche Ben... - el vampiro tomo su mano entre las suyas y la mirada que se elevo lentamente a la del rubio este se estremeció notando la suplica de su parte.

 

La mañana cubrió fría los pastizales de todos el campo, la casa que se dibujaba lejos en la niebla, se erguía desafiante, el impala reposaba su eterna confianza sobre sus legítimos dueños, la sangre de los Winchester correría junto a la angelical, con el desafío de la victoria danzando sobre el barro que apastaría sus huesos sin misericordia...

 

Lo bueno y único de las batallas angelicales es que son programadas... fecha, hora, inicio y final. los resultados se evaluarían por Ariel el angel mariscal y juez de las acciones de sus hermanos, reclamado así por dios que de seguro tiene el palco principal de espectáculo que esta a punto de ser iniciado en esa mañana...

 

Los cuatro pilares como así los denomino Dean con Castiel y Evian en el noroeste, Ben y Cid en el sur, Bobby y Elghin junto a Vriel al este y finalmente, Dean y Sam al oeste con el alma de Samael... así llamo al arma creada por Crowley.... 

 

A las seis de la mañana empresaria la batalla, pero solo Ariel sabia... El minuto exacto en el que terminaría. Se declaro que seria la ultima, la definitiva para definir el reinado en el cielo como en la tierra y el infierno.

 

El campo estaba preparado y el resto de los ángeles formaron 7 círculos alrededor de los pilares, cada angel era distinto a todos, especialmente después del entrenamiento... sus gracias habían tomado forma corpórea la majestuosidad de sus alas se hacían escuchar en el aire, la variedad de sus colores variaba de los grises a los celestes y a los blancos, pasando por los cobrizos y dorados... los humanos se sorprendieron por semejante espectáculo, pero con las espadas que les dio Castiel... Vestidos con armaduras que tanto Bobby como Ben y Cid portaban, las cuales eran livianas y brillantes todo el ejercito frente a ellos las tenia estaban listos para la batalla.

 

Todos y cada uno de los ángeles habían sido marcados para que las centenares de trampas no les afectaran... sus pieles perfectas marcadas con glifos, tintas y sangre...

 

Faltaban minutos para que comenzara la batalla. Rafael se apareció en el cielo mirándolos desde arriba con superioridad, poniéndose es ese pedestal por sobre todos los ángeles expectorares pero a Dean solo le revolvía el estomago, el sol estaba apareciendo cuando los ángeles que lo seguían se mostraban demacrados y grises se aparecieron cansados, casi muertos a las puertas de la batalla esto le dio a Castiel una angustia que le quemaba por dentro …

 

Rafael les pido tanto para demostrar su amor que estaban prácticamente moribundos y sus gracias estaba destrozadas casi vicias de luz, cada ángel en su ejercito disponía de miles de aberraciones demoníacas pro angelicales...

 

La masa monstruosa con resplandecientes almas tenían sus poderes particulares para la batalla. Cayeron las seis de la mañana... demasiado temprano para despertar, demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y seguramente demasiado pronto para morir....

 

El sonido sordo del desenvaine de las espadas hizo eco en el silencio de ese día, los gritos de guerra atravesaban la piel con miedo y odio, los ángeles puros débiles y grises... fueron los primeros en morir, colocados como peones en una jugada de ajedrez, a lo lejos a su izquierda se veía como la magia de Ben azotaba cuerpos enemigos y Cid cubría su espalda de manera feroz.

El sonido de la sangre verterse por cada herida era vertiginoso, Bobby, Elghin y Vriel, defendían su pilar con garras y dientes, al anciano se le ocurrió la idea te tener un plataforma con todas las palancas necesarias para mover las trampas a su antojo, la mayoría mortales con solo entrar en ellas, parecía un desquiciado tirando y empujando con vicio trampa tras trampa, atrapando a lo new-angels en ellas... Dean sonríe al verle así, incluso parece divertirse pateando culos.

 

Castiel y Evian peleaban de igual manera en su posición, los círculos que lindaban con el centro de los pilares estaban perdiendo eslabones, acercándose peligrosamente mas cantidad de híbridos... en cada oleada que Rafael enviaba...

 

El maldito no había movido un musculo... solo miraba la batalla desde lo alto, muchas veces sintió el deseo de apuntarle con el alma de Sam y ver como se convertía en pollo frito, pero las posibilidades de que lo esquivara y le diera a alguno de los suyos lo contenía..

 

Las horas pasaban y la batalla no perdía intensidad muchos ángeles opositores intentaron huir y los cazadores fuera de circulo lo aguardaron para darles fin, las heridas que recibían eran varias, pero con los ángeles de Castiel a su alrededor con un solo toque sobre su piel y la herida aceleraba su curación.

 

Ariel miraba todo con detenimiento, veía con desden a Rafael que no había movido un musculo por defender a los suyos, los cuatro pilares estaba exhaustos, y las aberraciones seguían llegando, por eso aplicaron el “plan B”...

 

Los cuatro pilares se recluyeron en la casa... solo los ángeles marcados podían entrar y solo quedaban 50 de ellos aparte de los pilares, todos aquellos que tocaron el piso al descender fueron destruidos por las marcas que quedaron. Así fue como Rafael los llamo ratones en una jaula de madera, el aspecto de la casa ni en sus mejores días seria capas de resistir el impacto de la ira de un arcángel, pero esta ya no era una casa normal... nunca mas.

 

Rafael aparto a sus ciegos súbditos de su camino, y se le hincho el ego en pensar que nos aplastaría dentro de la casa, pensó que seria pan comido derrumbarla...

 

\- ¡Castiel! ¡Castiel! ¿Es así como pretendes morir? ¿Rodeado de humanos, brujos y traidores del cielo? - la soberbia en su voz era grande, acomodo su traje negro y acomodo las mangas de su camisa blanca, este ni siquiera se había puesto una armadura celestial.  
\- Es mejor que estar de tu lado Rafael... si no puedes ver lo que les has hecho a tus hermanos, no mereces compasión alguna... - reclamo Castiel con la voz taciturna y cansada... La sangre corría en su rostro, suya y de sus enemigos, la armadura cubriendo su cuerpo por completo mientras miraba por las ventanas de la casa.  
\- Oh hermanito, nunca aprenderás... tu y tus Winchester no podrán evadir su destino ahora... ¡MORIR! - exclamo, a su lado se agitaban las alas negras pútridas de las que antes fueron seres sobrenaturales, monstruos y aberraciones.

 

Levanto su mano sobre la casa desplegando su gracia y su furias contra el lugar, la luz nunca contó con el hambre de mas poder de los monstruos, sin los ángeles que eran dueños de las almas de las aberraciones allí para controlarles a la primera muestra de la luz pura de alguna gracia, se lanzarían contra esta en un desenfreno de hambre y locura, todos aquellos que rodeaban a la casa se lanzaron sobre Rafael que los repelió como pudo, pero aun quedaban un par de miles de ellos...

 

Todo se trasformo en una enorme bola de seres intentando mordisquear la inmensa gracia del arcángel refulgente de Rafael, cuando se vio medio libre de estos adefesios, una mano con un cristal en ella le apunto directo entre los ojos, Sam sintió un extraño estremecimiento en su pecho, pero no dijo nada, solo se aferro a el brazo libre de Dean...

 

\- ¡Vete al infierno Rafael! - dijo Dean con su mano derecha justo frente a el y Sammy en su otro brazo.

 

La luz que se desprendió de aquélla esfera iba desmaterializando pedazo a pedazo cada demonio angelizado, arrancando pedazos del su traje de carne a Rafael, el pobre recipiente que no hizo mas que chillar de dolor provoco el temblor en el cuerpo de Sam que se le hizo carne viva y entendió porque... se acerco al oído de Dean y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde le dijo.

 

\- Te amo Dean... - le susurro.  
\- Y yo Sam... - respondió con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Rafael que se desgarraba lentamente en un grito ensordecedor.

 

La luz lo cubrió todo, fueron los cinco segundos mas largos de la historia, los cazadores fuera del circulo quedaron ciegos por el resplandor que nació en las puertas de la casa.


	20. Chapter 20

La luz desapareció como una suave brisa que los acaricio, reconfortando sus cansadas almas, Ariel les dio su bendición y Castiel y todos los ángeles sobrevivientes volvieron al cielo, el cristal de las manos de Dean ya no estaba y la extraña sensación de que lo había perdido todo se instaló en su pecho. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esa sensación. Habían vencido, habían sobrevivido y Sammy...

 

Miro a su alrededor notando la ausencia de los ángeles, solo quería ver a su hermano a los ojos y responderle aquellas palabras de manera más adecuada, al parecer había quedado sordo porque Bobby hacia ademanes hacia el, parecía gritarle a todo pulmón, Ben estaba sobre Sam y su rubia cabellera se movía de manera extraña como si... como si....

 

Cid sacudió a Dean haciéndolo reaccionar... Sam había caído después de que la luz los envolviera a todos dando fin a Rafael, Ben con desesperación le reanimaba con sus puños cerrados sobre el corazón de Sam... Los ojos cerrados, las facciones distendidas y pacíficas era lo único que podía ver, su hijo empujando el aire dentro de Sam intentando hacerle reaccionar.

 

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y no pudo más que observar como Ben y Cid hacían cuanto estaba a su alcance, Bobby se metió a la casa para llamar con un conjuro a Castiel pues no respondía a sus llamados.

 

El cazador cayó de rodillas a su lado tomo la fría mano de Sammy que antes estaba tibia junto a la suya y le devolvía el apretón, la sostuvo lo que duró un suspiro, un murmullo y su corazón en esa mano.  
El anciano armo el altar en la mesada de la cocina rápidamente, su cuerpo tenso, escuchaba los gritos de Dean y Ben llamando a Sam intentando despertarle.

 

Cuando el Ángel apareció Bobby lo empujo hacia el pórtico donde yacía Sam inerte, frío y sin alma. Este se acerco lentamente, no entendía que pasaba. Ellos habían ganado, pero no sentía el alma que Dean hizo crecer en Sam, no sabia como respirar y mirarle para decirle la verdad...

 

\- El alma de Sam estaba aún atada a su cuerpo yo.... No lo sabía, nadie podría haberlo sabido, pero... al usarla, se extinguió y la vida de Sam con ella... - espeto el Ángel dolido por no haberlo previsto antes.  
\- ¡Devuélvelo Castiel! - la voz de Dean estaba quebrada, anudada en su garganta, en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor intenso que le desgarraba desde dentro.  
\- No puedo... lo siento, yo... Quisiera hacerlo Dean, pero no puedo.... Ni siquiera sé donde esta su alma nueva para darle vida... - dijo el Ángel... El dolor de Dean era intenso, como jamás lo creyó posible. Quería que se detuviera, quería darle todo al cazador, cualquier cosa que jamás haya soñado, pero lo único que no podía darle era lo que el rubio que caía despedazado delante de él, quería.  
\- Pero antes estaba... sin su alma. - exhalo Bobby en un alarido desesperado caminando como un lobo atrapado.  
\- Si pero él estaba vivo en el infierno y también su alma, la muerte jamás le reclamo... No era su hora... - suspiro con dolor no quería que esa familia sufriera más, pero aun así el destino parecía no querer darle tregua a los Winchester.

 

Dean le pidió que congelara a su hermano, si el ángel no lo revivía ya encontraría la manera el mismo. Él no viviría su vida sin su hermano, Castiel intento convencerle de llevarlos a ambos al cielo e indagar allí los conocimientos del universo solo para él... pero Dean se rehusó. El sabía lo que significaba el cielo y solo era para una panda de vagos con sus mundos perfectos, a él eso no le servía para nada.

 

\- Ejem... - todos voltearon hacía donde provenía la voz. Viendo a un hombre entrado en años y un niño que los miraban atentamente.  
\- ¿Balthazar? - Castiel frunció el ceño incrédulo de verle ahora.  
\- Hola Cas ¿Cómo va todo? - dijo de manera relajada y sonriente.  
\- Te creí muerto... -  
\- Si bueno siento eso... -  
\- ¿Que quieres? - la voz del ángel aun en su armadura miro desafiante a su ex amigo y aliado.  
\- Oh, vamos Cassy solo vine a darte una manita. -  
\- ¿Una manita? Te apareces luego de una batalla y pretendes que...-  
\- Cas, Cassy Casidy ¿Qué no te gustan los finales felices? - le dijo moviéndose alegre sobre sus talones y acomodando su cabello con gracia.  
\- Balthazar déjate de juegos, di que quieres. -  
\- Bueno, bueno tengo un amigo cercano que, bueno al escuchar mi historia sobre tus chicos quiso cambiar el final... -  
\- Balthazar esto no es un cuento y este no es el momento para tus refranes sin gracia... -  
\- Oh vamos Cas... ¿Somos amigos no? -  
\- Si, llore tu deceso... - la mirada azul estaba más neutra y fría de lo que Dean había visto en años.  
\- Bueno... ¡si! Cuando tuve la oportunidad... -  
\- Me importa un carajo quien coños sea. ¡Castiel! ¡Has lo que te digo! - el grito sordo marco al rojo vivo la angustia de toda la familia Winchester... el Ángel cambio su postura frente a Dean mostrando todo eso que Dean sabia tenia en su interior, sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
\- ¡Un segundo Castiel! - Balthazar intento detenerlo tomando del hombro al poner su mano sobre su armadura, tirando de él cuando se giro para cumplir las demandas del cazador.

 

Castiel se zafo con un golpe directo en el pecho de Balthazar, tenia tanto dentro que no pudo evitar que el cuerpo de Jimmy le diera las respuestas para calmar la impotencia, la furia y el inmenso dolor que le azoraba. Arremetió contra Balthazar, la pelea parecía más titánica que la que hacia minutos termino con la vida de su hermanito solo que de manera individual...

 

Dean enterró su rostro en Sam meciéndolo acompasadamente conforme escuchaba los fuertes golpes que se daban los Ángeles, sus ojos ardían, su rostro mojado de tantas lágrimas. Podía escuchar como Ben se aferraba a Cid y lloraba la muerte de Sam, Bobby maldecía golpeando y rompiendo cuánto tenía enfrente, derramando sus propias lagrimas lejos de todos.

 

El campo pareció ampliarse, hundirse ante tanta desesperación, todo era demasiado lejano, el impala destello un reflejo del sol que acompaño el sueño eterno del pequeño. Ese destello lo distrajo lo suficiente para ver al niño pequeño frente a él, ese niño… él le conocía de algún lado, sabía de él, de su madre que fue poseída por un demonio y nueve meses después le dio a luz.

 

El mismo niño que al enterarse de sus poderes, su procedencia, desapareció. Se fue del cobijo de sus padres adoptivos para no ponerlos en peligro, dejando atrás una breve nota.

 

\- ¿¿Jessy??  
\- Hola Dean...  
\- Que haces aquí te creí…  
\- ¿En Australia?  
\- Si  
\- Estaba hasta que Balthazar - miró sobre su hombro como lo golpeaba Castiel en esos momentos  
\- Jessy tu puedes  
\- ¿Traer el alma de Sam? - el redondeado rostro el niño le miraba con pena, sus pecas y sus grandes ojos claros parecían simpatizar con su dolor.  
\- Si  
\- Su alma se destruyo Dean, lo siento, pero...  
\- Pero que... - espetó con bronca y sin fuerzas para más sorpresas.  
\- Yo quiero que viva con el alma que construiste... - sus palabras parecían hundirlo en un sinsabor.  
\- ¿Dean? - dijo apenas audible la voz entre sus brazos. - bajo la mirada a el rostro frío de su Sammy hallando de lleno esos pardos y verdosos ojos cristalinos, abiertos y mirándolo con duda.  
\- ¡¡Oh, Dios!! – las palabras se le cayeron de los labios como las lágrimas que mojaron ese bello rostro de nariz respingada e inocente.  
\- Una vez me ayudaste Dean... tú y tu hermano... saber por todo lo que pasaron en esa guerra, no podía dejarlos así nada más... No se lo merecen. - dijo el niño aun arrodillado frente a ellos viendo feliz como le besaba el rubio sin reparo alguno a su hermano.

 

Ben miro sorprendido como la mano de Sam se movía hacía la de su padre que reposaba en su pecho, agarrando con dureza su camisa, esta no disminuyo la fuerza cuando Sam le llamo, el chico de cabello dorado se acerco a ellos gateando, mirando los tiernos ojos de su tío que le miró interrogantes a ambos.

 

El cabello de Ben comenzó a supurar luz por lo feliz de verle vivo, Bobby noto el resplandor a su espalda por lo que volteo a ver que sucedía ahora, la risa le desconcertó pero al ver como envolvió en un abrazo a Cid y al Ángel que dejó de pelear con Balthazar, éste último se quedo tendido en mitad del campo exhausto de hacer tiempo para que el niño haga lo suyo.

 

Dean sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, por tercera vez su hermanito murió, por tercera vez revivió. Lo abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo dejo sin aire, el pequeño le palmeaba la espalda para que aminorara el agarre. Dean no lo hizo, es más, lo estrujo más aún, el calor del cuerpo de Samuel Winchester le dejo esa sensación que pensó perdida para siempre, esta vez aquella sensación de hogar, de familia, de amor profundo, de confianza y respeto por lo bueno del mundo, aquella sensación que le hacia levantarse todos los días para liarse al tiros con demonios y monstruos solo para salvar vidas inocentes... volvía a él.

 

El Ángel estaba anonadado, sabía quien era ese chico (antes el anticristo), el niño lo miro mal, con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando Castiel estuvo a unos pasos de él y miro como su familia se abrazaban sobre Sam quitándole aire, apretujándolo todos juntos en un masa llena de risas y exclamaciones felices sonrió y se agacho frente a él para darle las gracias, el rostro relajado mostraba una alegría que le brotaba de los ojos con lágrimas incluso... claro pasaron muchas cosas para que Castiel sintiera y quisiera como un humano, como un allegado amigo y familia a Samuel Winchester pero lo agradeció de corazón.

 

El Ángel se acerco casi corriendo y empezó a retirar gente de encima, primero a Ben, luego a Bobby y lanzo lejos a Cid porque sabia resistiría su envión y teniendo a Sam medio sentado lo abrazo rodeando las costillas del chico, apretando con cuidado para no lastimar con su gran fuerza angelical. Dean sonrió más al ver el cariño, nadie se tomo a mal los gestos con nada de tacto del Ángel, reían felices y Ben se lanzó sobre el niño lo apachurró tanto que dejo de quejarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo soltaría...

 

Tanto el niño como Balthazar se desvanecieron, dejándolos solos con su Sammy. El castaño no entendía mucho a que venían tantos abrazos y apretujones que se ligo, también de Bobby, lo cual le puso frente a la cara que algo más había pasado aparte de ganar la batalla. Con la cara de cachorro en busca de un hueso (o sea información) miró a Dean mientras éste lo metía a la cocina, estaba seguro de que el rumbo siguiente era su habitación, pero Ben lo tomo del otro brazo tirando de él contra la fuerza que ejercía Dean...

 

\- Ben suelta - soltó Dean, poniendo la mano en su hombro y tratando de zafarlo de su hermanito.   
\- ¡No, nosotros también queremos estar con él! Acaparador egoísta. - le respondió.  
\- ¡Que sueltes coño! ¡Que me lo llevo arriba ahora! - Sam miraba la discusión como si esos dos no fueran más iguales, ahora se peleaban por él como si fuera un simple objeto.  
\- ¡No! Se queda aquí con nosotros… ¡¡con todos nosotros!!  
\- ¡Pero quien te crees que eres mocoso!  
\- ¡Tu hijo retardado! Por lo tanto su sobrino y quiero verle y comer con él, pasarla en familia ¡¡gilipollas!!  
\- Oigan... - Sam estaba muy aturdido, sin saber como llegaron a eso, que había pasado.  
\- Tu te callas!! - dijeron padre e hijo al unisono siguiendo la discusión

 

El gigante sintió un tironcito de la ropa y al voltear Castiel lo empujaba a la sala, él, Cid, Bobby se sentaron en los sillones prendiendo la tele...

 

 

\- Hijo - se dirigió a Sam el viejo cazador  
\- ¿Si? -volteo rápidamente a verle sentado entre Castiel y cid  
\- No vuelvas a darme esos sustos. - le dijo dejando en claro algo de lo que no sabia nada y miro el aparato que transmitía un partido como si hace minutos atrás no se hubiesen disputado el fin de los tiempos.  
\- ¿Uhh? - Sam estaba más desconcertado aún  
\- Sam... - lo miró profundo sentado a su izquierda, en el sofá de dos piezas.  
\- ¿Que? Miro esos ojos azules que parecían decir clarito un sentimiento que se sintió como familiar.  
\- Te cuidare mejor lo prometo... - y deshizo la mirada hacia la ventana.  
\- ¿Oye tío como es que te mueres tan seguido? - dijo sin medirse el vampiro con una enorme sonrisa y el cabello negro desordenado de su coleta cayendo le a un lado.  
\- ¿Como? - el desconcierto de Sam era memorable y Bobby y Cas rieron por la aportación de Cid.  
\- ¿Que es tan gracioso?? - preguntó el vampiro, ahora era el, él desconcertado.  
\- ¡Sam! Donde... ¡Hey que me dejas gritando solo con este crío!  
\- ¡¡Que no soy un crío, lo que digo tiene fundamento!! - soltó siguiendo a Dean por la sala hasta la escalera frente a la puerta de entrada.  
\- Me importa un huevo si lo tiene o no, Sam es mío y me lo llevo… Sam arriba ¡Ahora!- exclamándole con una ademán de su pulgar.  
\- ….Eh, ¿Dean? - dijo el castaño volteando a verles pelear.  
\- ¡Que no! Que se queda aquí, pediré comida y nos sentaremos como gente normal a comer.  
\- ¿¿Normal?? - dijo el Ángel  
\- ¡¡¡¡Jajajajaja!!!!! - soltó Bobby y Cid  
\- A que fue gracioso - sonrío Castiel. - creo que esta vez lo pille - dijo con una amplia sonrisa mirando a todos con ella pintada en el rostro.  
\- Muy bueno hijo - soltó Bobby a Castiel inclinándose hacia adelante dándole una palmada en su hombro, el apodo le cayó de lleno en el pecho y se le iluminaron los ojos que cerró con la sonrisa más amplia todavía si era posible, complacido por ser tratado como parte de lo que era eso: una familia.  
\- ¡Que nos vamos Sam! - Sam se levanto y metió las manos en los bolsillo que aún tenían polvo y sangre de la batalla.  
\- Enseguida vuelvo Ben pide comida, mucha y muy variada ¿OK?... sino que Cas te lleve donde quieras... los dos se lo quedaron mirando como no mostraba sus lindos ojos y subió las escaleras.  
\- ¿Sam...? - menciono el cazador al verle pasar de él.

 

Ben se puso en movimiento y tirando de la gabardina lo sujeto bien la corbata azul hacia la puerta marchándose con el angel, Cid y Bobby se acomodaron para ver la tele y subieron el volumen para no estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas especialmente por el vampiro junto a él.

 

Dean lo vio caminar por el pasillo hasta su habitación a final de la misma donde Sam detuvo sus pasos.

 

\- ¿Me morí?- soltó en un susurro.  
\- Sam - se le atoro en la garganta al cerrar la puerta y pegar la frente en ella.  
\- Dean responde, ¿Morí hoy? Digo, no se.... hace, unos instantes atrás ¿Estaba muerto? - reclamo pensando con dolor que había a abandonado a su hermano.  
\- Sam por favor solo...- Dean abrio la puerta del cuarto y se metio dentro seguido de su hermanito.  
\- ¡Dean responde! - grito ciando la desesperación no pudo mas en el.  
\- ¡Si!… si... OK, tu moriste... - Dean claudica, se sentó en la cama y dejo su rostro escondido entre sus manos.  
\- Dean... ¿Cómo… porque? - pregunto son la garganta hecha un nudo, mirando a su hermano, sentado a su lado, sosteniendo sus muñecas para que le mire.  
\- Podrías dejarlo Sammy... creí que te había perdido… de nuevo esto es muy duro, no soporto esto sin ti y no doy más Sammy. Prométeme que no te morirás de nuevo.  
\- Dean yo no lo sé, parece una puta costumbre. Pero porque, no se… yo sentí un zumbido muy fuerte y después estaba en tus brazos y…- intento consolarlo obviando la pregunta que no podía responder.  
\- Nada Sam déjalo... te lo pido - se lanzo a sus labios devorándolos, Sam noto en la piel las lágrima de su hermano que surcaban su rostro por la tierra de la granja y de la batalla, noto lo sucios que estaban  
\- Dean...  
\- Oh Dios Sam ¿No puedes callarte un segundo? - siguió besándolo  
\- Que te... Parece... - sus intentos por terminar su frase dentro de su boca.  
\- Shhh... - Dean lo tiro en la cama.  
\- Si nos... duchamos... ja... antes de bajar a cenar - le dejo terminar de decir cuando escucho la palabra ducha.

 

El mayor frunció el ceño y miro las ropas que llevaban, completamente ensangrentadas, él incluso tenía plumas pegadas al zapato como algunas piezas de la armadura que Castiel le había dado sobre ellos.

 

\- Ok! pero tu me quitas esto - rezongó como si la tarea de desvestirle no fuera lo más divertido del mundo para Sam.  
\- Ja! Ja! OK!.... princesa yo te lo quito - se levanto de la cama donde ambos estaban recostados y lo levantó como completamente obligándolo a sujetarse de su cuello.  
\- ¡Sam! ¡¿Que crees que haces?! - grita al notar como es que lo levanta.  
\- Te llevo al baño como la linda nena mía que eres...- sonrío distendiendo a su hermano mayor.  
\- ¡Sam! ¡Tú eres la nena aquí!! - le grito mientras lo metía al blanco baño que se manchaba de mugre y sangre a su paso.  
\- No esta vez Dean y te tratare como tal... - dijo mostrando las intenciones de sus actos con su hermosos hoyuelos.

 

 

Fin


End file.
